Juste un pari
by Lyra Verin
Summary: "- Regarde-moi, déclara sérieusement Drago. Je suis tout ce dont elles rêvent. - Tu serais prêt à le parier ? demanda Blaise, amusé." Ce n'est pas le tout d'accepter un pari... encore faut-il le gagner ! Dramione (et d'autres petits couples sympathiques. Pas de bashing volontaire. Rating M pour l'épilogue)
1. Sponsignaculum

**"Hum hum"**

 _*Toussote façon Ombrage mais en plus sympathique*_

Bonjour...?

Alors voilà, je publie un peu en mode sombral, sans prévenir ni rien mais j'ai bien envie de faire preuve d'un peu de... spontanéité ! Je ne pense pas vous l'avoir dit, mais je suis assez fan de teenmovies un peu cul-cul et ultra-clichés... Et j'ai donc une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et pour le coup, je n'ai plus réussi à empêcher les mots de sortir sur mon clavier...

Je me lance donc pour la première fois dans la publication de deux histoires en parallèle car non, je n'arrête pas Un weekend pour tout changer (et j'ai toujours pas mal d'avance).

Aujourd'hui, je vous présente "Juste un pari". Histoire qui trouve son origine dans le film "Elle est trop bien" mais qui va quand même s'en éloigner (sinon ce n'est pas drôle, il suffit de regarder le film... Même si je vous conseille quand même de le regarder si vous aimez les films de ce genre).

Bref, une petite fic qui comprendra sans doute 28 chapitres (oui, ils sont déjà planifiés) mais une fic légère où mes deux héros préférés, à savoir Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, vont devoir apprendre à s'apprivoiser. Et ça va être moins facile que dans mes autres histoires (c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire).

Je ne sais pas trop quand je publierai la suite... A la base je m'étais dit tous les samedis (et UWPTC le mercredi) mais à voir l'accueil que vous allez lui faire (surtout que pour une fois, je n'ai pas trop d'avance dans la rédaction).

Et je remercie **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **Lealyn** pour le relecture. Et **J.K. Rowling** pour ses personnages et son univers !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et comme d'hab, rdv en bas pour le debriefing !

(Pis sinon vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur la page FB **Muushya** ;) )

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari : Sponsignaculum**

Drago Malefoy était assis à la terrasse d'un café en sirotant une bièraubeurre bien fraîche, attendant nerveusement ses deux meilleurs amis. Il détestait attendre et Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient en retard. Pour ne pas changer. Le sorcier se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils faisaient car à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se retrouver, il leur donnait une fausse heure de rendez-vous afin de limiter l'attente et pourtant, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour arriver en retard.

En temps normal, il les aurait plantés depuis un moment mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de leur parler. Pansy, cette garce de Parkinson, venait de le planter. Lui. Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient fiancés depuis toujours, flirtaient depuis leur cinquième année à Poudlard, sortaient réellement ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre deux ans auparavant et elle venait de le quitter. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Les choses avaient soi-disant changées, les traditions « Sang-pur » étant de plus en plus décriées, notamment les mariages arrangés mais ils s'en fichaient. Jusqu'au jour où une agence de mannequinat avait proposé un contrat à Pansy... Il la revoyait encore lui annoncer, d'une voix faussement surprise : « mais enfin, chéri, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'encombrer d'un fiancé avec une telle opportunité ?! ».

Et bien si, il l'avait cru… parce que justement, depuis la fin de la guerre, ce genre de tradition était ce qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre totalement pied, son monde ayant été totalement bouleversé. Son père était en prison, ses actes en tant que Mangemort ayant été trop lourds pour espérer la moindre clémence et sa mère s'était exilée chez des cousins français.

Drago, quant à lui, n'ayant jamais vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, avait été mis à l'épreuve. Il avait dû rendre des comptes sur ses activités à un agent du Ministère pendant dix-huit mois mais était à présent libre de ses actes.

Il pensait donc qu'il aurait pu profiter pleinement de ses vacances avant sa dernière année d'études à l'UML, l'Université Magique de Londres en voyageant avec Pansy mais cette dernière avait visiblement estimé qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. La garce.

Perdu dans sa rancœur, il ne vit pas que Blaise et Théo étaient enfin arrivés.

\- Drago, t'en fais une tête ! le salua Blaise, en tirant une chaise pour s'installer.

\- Putain vous faites chier les mecs à arriver toujours en retard, grogna Drago.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Théo. Tu sais comment est Zabini… Il met plus de temps pour se préparer que n'importe quelle sorcière de ma connaissance… et sans vouloir me vanter, ce n'est pas peu dire !

\- D'ailleurs, enchaîna Blaise, je suis sûre qu'il a plein de noms à te refiler pour t'aider à oublier ta petite Pansy-chérie…

Drago lui jeta un regard noir en buvant une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'oublier qui que ce soit, releva dédaigneusement le sorcier. C'est elle qui s'en mordra les doigts et rampera devant moi pour que je la reprenne.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard narquois, ne le croyant visiblement pas. Une serveuse leur apporta les consommations qu'ils avaient apparemment commandées avant de s'installer à table.

\- Tu sais… commença Théo, tu aurais le droit de déprimer un peu. Pansy, c'est quand même la classe ultime en matière de meufs… Tous les mecs que je connais rêvent de se la faire et toutes les filles de lui ressembler… Une sorte de toi mais avec des seins. Tu n'en retrouveras pas une autre comme elle si facilement…

\- Tu plaisantes, là ?! railla Drago. Pansy, c'est rien que du vent ! Ok, elle est jolie mais vous n'avez jamais vraiment vu le temps qu'elle met pour se préparer… Elle doit utiliser une dizaine de sorts et autant de potions. Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'a aucune personnalité propre. Et j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait un air de pékinois, au naturel…

\- Hum, ça sent la rancœur post-plaquage ça mon petit Dragonichou, se moqua Blaise. C'est pas gentil de dénigrer son ex de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de rancœur, c'est la vérité. Vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que moi.

\- Alors pourquoi déprimer parce qu'elle t'a plaqué ? Tu devrais plutôt être content !

\- Qui a dit que je déprimais ? Ça m'énerve juste de l'avoir supportée tout ce temps pour rien. J'aurais dû la quitter bien avant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, alors ? souleva Théo.

\- L'habitude. Au moins, je savais ce que j'avais.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'aurais jamais eu mieux, se moqua Blaise. Pansy Parkinson, c'est LA meuf numéro un par excellence, c'est tout.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je te l'ai dit, Pansy, c'est que du flan. Et c'est elle qui me regrettera. Moi je peux avoir absolument n'importe quelle fille, si je le veux.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, releva Théo en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis beau, riche, intelligent. Tout ce que veut une fille. Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour la remplacer.

\- Tu es aussi un ancien Mangemort, souligna Blaise. Et ça, ça en rebute pas mal.

\- Absolument pas. Les filles aiment les mauvais garçons. Et je n'ai pas été condamné, je te signale. Mon père était un Mangemort, moi j'étais une victime collatérale.

\- Ah ah, c'est comme ça que tu te vois, alors ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais tué ni même blessé qui que ce soit. C'est juste mon paternel qui m'a endoctriné. Lis la presse !

\- Et donc, repris Théo, tu penses sérieusement que tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille malgré ton passé ?

\- Évidemment ! Regarde-moi, déclara sérieusement Drago. Je suis tout ce dont elles rêvent.

\- Tu serais prêt à le parier ? demanda Blaise, amusé.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Aucune fille ne peut me résister.

\- Ça marche ! Théo, tu es notre témoin. Je choisis la fille et Drago, ici présent, a jusqu'à notre remise de diplômes en juin pour la mettre dans son lit.

\- Tu es sérieux, Zabini ? La rentrée c'est demain et tu es prêt à me laisser jusque juin ? Non mais tu veux perdre ce pari, ce n'est pas possible… Je peux en mettre au moins vingt dans mon lit dans ce laps de temps…

\- Une suffira, Malefoy. Et c'est moi qui la choisis.

\- Très bien. Nott, tu peux lancer le sort pour officialiser le pari.

Théo finit sa bouteille de bièraubeurre, sortit sa baguette et après un mouvement fluide du poignet accompagné d'un « Sponsignaculum » de rigueur, déclara :

\- Voilà messieurs, le pari est scellé. Blaise, il te reste à trouver la fille.

Les trois garçons commencèrent à dévisager les sorcières qui remontaient le long du Chemin de Traverse :

\- Pourquoi pas celle-là ? proposa Drago en montrant une sorcière assez jolie qui passait avec ses amies.

\- Non mais tu veux rire ou quoi Malefoy ?! Tu crois que j'ai l'intention de perdre ?! s'offusqua Blaise.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… railla le sorcier.

\- Et celle-là ? proposa Théo en montrant une sorcière qui était visiblement en train de réajuster sa culotte à travers sa robe.

Drago le regarda horrifié :

\- Non mais n'abusez pas les mecs…

\- Et celle-ci ? proposa à nouveau Théo en montrant une sorcière au look assez gothique.

\- Non, trop facile esquiva Blaise. Un peu d'attention de notre séducteur et elle tombera le temps de dire scroutt.

Drago commença à grogner, se demandant quel genre de sorcière son ami allait bien pouvoir lui coller dans les pattes… Enfin, peu importait au final, il avait jusque juin, il aurait largement le temps de la séduire.

Soudain, le visage de Blaise s'éclaira, comme si il venait de découvrir un chaudron rempli de Gallions :

\- C'est bon, ne cherchez plus, j'ai trouvé la candidate idéale, exulta-t-il !

\- Où ça ?! demanda Drago en regardant partout autour de lui.

Théo dut comprendre qui était la sorcière désignée par leur ami car il commença à pouffer discrètement avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

Drago se tourna alors vers la direction où regardaient ses deux amis et son cœur eut un loupé. La sorcière était de dos mais il n'eut aucune difficulté à la reconnaître et maudit à l'instant même son orgueil qui l'avait poussé à faire un tel pari : de taille moyenne, pas élégante pour une Noise, des cheveux bruns qui s'échappaient sauvagement de sa piètre tentative de coiffure, une pile de livres sous le bras et quelques rouquins à ses côtés…

\- Non-non-non-non-non Blaise, tu ne peux pas me faire ça… N'importe quelle autre sorcière, je serais même prêt à tenter le coup avec la Weasley mais pas elle, non… pas une… une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Il va falloir faire attention à ton vocabulaire mon petit Drago, railla Théo. Parce que si tu veux avoir une chance de mettre Hermione Granger dans ton lit, ce n'est pas en l'insultant que tu vas y arriver.

\- Blaise… au nom de notre amitié… plaida vainement Drago.

Le dit-ami le regarda dans les yeux, franchement moqueur et déclara, telle une sentence de mise à mort :

\- Que le pari commence, Malefoy !

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, le jeu est lancé !

Alors ça vous tente ? Bon on se doute fortement de comment ça va finir hein... Mais la question est "Comment ?!", justement ! Surtout que notre parieur n'a pas l'air des plus emballés par l'idée ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre !

Des bisous !


	2. Rentrée

**Bonjour !**

Et oui, me voilà de retour. Remerciez ma fille qui râle quand je dois la réveiller en semaine mais qui se lève à 6 heures alors qu'elle peut dormir... Ouin. Heureusement, demain c'est son père qui se lève et donc je pourrai dormir ah ah.

Comme je l'avais envisagé à la base, cette histoire sera mise à jour le samedi (et UWPTC le mercredi donc) et nous y voilà ! Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui ont lu Nouvelle page, vous aurez le plaisir (ou pas ^^) de voir que je vais suivre le même schéma narratif alternant les points de vue. C'est parfois contraignant pour l'histoire mais je m'y sens à l'aise pour l'écriture. Aujourd'hui, donc, nous retrouvons Hermione (et Drago la prochaine fois).

En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire, je n'en espérais pas tant ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre. En tout cas, je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire... déjà 5 chapitres de rédigés, il devrait y en avoir 28, le plan étant déjà fait. Et je peux vous dire que j'aurais pu appeler cette histoire "C'est pas gagné..." (en vrai je voulais l'appeler "Juste un putain de pari" mais je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être un peu grossier pour un titre ah ah).

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, normalement j'ai répondu quand je le pouvais. Pour les autres :

 **dramione love** : Ravie de te retrouver par ici ! Merci *coeur*  
 **Sabou** : piéger... C'est le mot ! Et je peux t'assurer que ça va être loin d'être aussi facile que dans mes autres histoires, ah ah, le pauvre. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Cecile** : Toujours fidèle au poste, merci ! Et oui, Hermione ne va pas être coopérative pour le coup. Leur mépris réciproque est encore bien présent ! J'espère que ça te plaira !  
 **Cilou** : Tout le plaisir est là... Comment notre cher Drago va-t-il se dépatouiller ? Avec du mal, ça c'est sûr, ah ah !  
 **Guest** : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !

Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alerte, à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lealyn pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages.

On se retrouve plus bas pour un petit debriefing !

Bisous !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari : Rentrée**

Hermione était assise avec Ginny sur un banc face à l'entrée principale de l'Université Magique de Londres. Les deux sorcières allaient bientôt débuter leur deuxième année en médicomagie et elles avaient plutôt hâte de reprendre les cours.

Après la guerre, Hermione était retournée à Poudlard afin de passer ses ASPICS. Elle s'était donc retrouvée en septième année avec Ginny, ce qui les avait beaucoup rapprochées ; d'autant plus que très peu d'élèves de la promotion d'Hermione avaient été encore présents.

Harry et Ron avaient accepté la proposition du Ministère d'accéder à la formation d'auror de manière anticipée et la plupart de ses autres camarades de classe avaient été diplômés quelques semaines après la Bataille de Poudlard. Seuls quelques nés-Moldu ou Sang-mêlés comme Justin Finch-Fletchley ou Dean Thomas avaient recommencé leur année puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu fréquenter Poudlard sous la domination des Mangemorts.

\- L'accueil est prévu pour quelle heure, encore ? demanda Ginny.

\- Onze heures, pour les deuxièmes année. D'ici une demi-heure quoi, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Tu retrouves Michaël ce midi ?

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Les troisièmes ont leur rentrée juste après nous, à onze heures trente. Il n'aura pas fini. A priori, je le retrouve ce soir.

\- Ok ! On pourra manger ensemble alors, s'enthousiasma son amie.

\- Tu aurais été la bienvenue même si j'avais retrouvé Michaël tu sais…

\- Moui… Je sais mais bon, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand je suis là.

\- Pourtant, votre rupture remonte à plusieurs années… et ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux entre vous.

\- Non, je sais bien, mais ça le dérange peut-être que sa nouvelle petite-copine soit amie avec son ex… Il a toujours eu des idées un peu… arrêtées sur ce qui se faisait ou pas.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est parfois un peu obtus ! rit Hermione. Mais bon, on s'entend bien, c'est sympa et reposant d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Ah, tu appelles ça reposant toi ? se moqua Ginny.

\- Oui. Du calme, ça fait du bien après toutes ces années mouvementées !

\- Si ça te convient, c'est le principal…

\- Et toi, avec Harry ? Toujours pas motivée pour emménager avec nous au Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je l'aime, tu le sais, mais j'ai besoin de rester encore un peu au Terrier. Ça n'a pas été facile pour les parents, depuis la mort de Fred, et Ron et moi pensons que ça leur fait vraiment du bien de nous avoir avec eux à la maison. Et puis, avec toutes ces années à Poudlard, c'est aussi réconfortant d'être avec ses parents.

Hermione la regarda, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

\- Oh, pardon, Hermione ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça… enfin… bredouilla Ginny.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons ! Mes parents vont très bien, j'ai encore reçu une lettre hier. Ils me disent une fois de plus que le fait d'avoir enfin pu vivre leur rêve compense le fait que je me sois retirée de leurs souvenirs pendant près d'un an.

\- Tu les revois quand ?

\- Pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Ah, génial ! Je suis ravie pour toi.

Hermione pensa alors tendrement à ses parents. Elle les avait retrouvés à la fin de la guerre et leur avait rendu leurs souvenirs. Ils avaient été fâchés qu'elle ait osé prendre une mesure si radicale pour les protéger mais étaient aussi très fiers d'elle. De plus, ils étaient très heureux en Australie et avaient donc décidé d'y rester. Hermione avait ainsi emménagé avec Harry dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius à présent totalement restaurée.

\- Tiens, regarde, l'interpella Ginny. Malefoy et Nott sont déjà là.

\- C'est étrange. Ils sont dans le même cursus que Michaël et ne devraient donc pas être là avant une petite heure.

\- Ils devaient peut-être voir quelqu'un… Je crois qu'Astoria Greengrass commençait sa première en droit ce matin et il me semble qu'elle est assez proche de Nott, déclara Ginny.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour être au courant de trucs pareils ?! s'étonna Hermione. Déjà pour Luna ou Neville, ça m'épate mais eux, ce sont des Serpentard quoi !

\- Je pourrais te le dire, mais alors je serais forcée de te tuer, se moqua son amie. En parlant du loup, ils viennent par ici…

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- J'en sais rien mais ne panique pas comme ça !

Malefoy et Nott s'installèrent juste à côté d'elles. Le sorcier brun semblait assez mal à l'aise mais le blond prit ses aises, comme à son habitude.

\- Non mais ne te gêne pas, Malefoy ! Il y a une dizaine de bancs, pourquoi tu viens squatter le nôtre ? s'énerva Hermione.

\- Les autres filles ne sont pas aussi charmantes que toi, très chère, lui répondit-il, enjôleur.

Hermione le regarda profondément choquée. Charmante ?! Vraiment ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cette fouine ?! Elle vit Nott se pincer l'arête du nez entre deux doigts en poussant un soupir et, se tournant vers Ginny, vit qu'elle avait un air au moins aussi surpris que le sien. Elles échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et se levèrent sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre.

De toute façon, il était l'heure d'aller assister à leur séance d'accueil durant laquelle elles recevraient, entre autres, leur planning de l'année.

Leur première journée passa assez rapidement, les cours n'ayant pas encore vraiment commencés. La médicomage référente de leur formation, Élinor Sterlin, avait fait son petit discours d'accueil puis elles avaient reçu des directives globales sur le déroulement de leur année : des partiels en janvier et en juin, deux périodes de stage (une en novembre et l'autre en mars) et la présentation de leurs cours. Elles auraient apparemment pas mal de périodes libres mais Hermione se doutait fortement qu'elles étaient là pour leur permettre de réaliser les nombreux travaux qui leur seraient demandés.

Hermione et Ginny retrouvèrent ensuite Harry et Ron au Boursouflet Asthmatique, un pub animé du Chemin de traverse dans lequel de nombreux jeunes sorciers se retrouvaient régulièrement après les cours.

Harry embrassa tendrement sa petite amie avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et Ron s'installa près d'Hermione.

\- Alors, cette première journée ? demanda Harry.

\- Très cool, répondit Ginny. Les cours ne commencent que lundi et on a pas mal de zones libres !

\- Oui, enfin ce sera sans doute utile pour les révisions ou les travaux, modéra Hermione. Mais j'ai hâte que ça commence ! On a deux périodes de stage cette année, je suis tellement impatiente ! Et vous ?

\- Pff, soupira Ron. On voit qu'on est en dernière année. On a eu cours directement et je ne sais pas quand on va pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de privé… Pas une période de libre !

\- Oh mince, rouspéta Ginny. Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se voir, Harry ?

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu acceptais de vivre avec moi, la taquina-t-il.

\- On en a déjà parlé…

\- Oui, je sais, et je comprends et respecte ton choix, dit-il en l'embrassant. N'empêche que tu vas me manquer après ces vacances où on pouvait se voir quand on en avait envie!

Ron grommela face à ces marques publiques d'affection. Harry et Ginny ressortaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre mais il avait toujours autant de mal à les voir se bécoter.

\- Oh, arrête de faire ton jaloux, Ron-Ron ! se moqua sa sœur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione n'a pas voulu de toi que tu dois faire la tronche !

\- Hey ! rouspéta Hermione. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et tu le sais très bien !

Harry pouffa pendant que Ginny enchaînait :

\- Oui, oui, je sais, vous étiez trop amis pour vous aimer de cette façon, blablabla… n'empêche qu'Hermione a eu quelques copains depuis, notamment Corner depuis plusieurs semaines, mais toi, Ronnie, tu es toujours tout seul !

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge, signe manifeste de son inconfort, ce qu'Hermione repéra tout de suite :

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?!

\- Mais… euh… rien… bredouilla-t-il, sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

\- Ah ah, bonne chance, mec !

\- Merci pour ton soutien…

\- Nooooooooooon ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu as une copine ?!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble si surprenant ?! grommela son frère.

\- C'est qui ? demanda la rouquine. On la connait ? Depuis quand ? C'est sérieux ?

\- Elle s'appelle Millie… elle bosse depuis quelques mois comme secrétaire au Département de la justice magique… Ça fait pas trop longtemps mais… je l'aime bien… répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi, Ron ! déclara Hermione empêchant ainsi Ginny de le charrier plus. J'espère que tu nous la présenteras bientôt !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, marmonna Harry, amusé.

\- Bon, pour la peine, je paie ma tournée ! déclara Ron, détournant ainsi l'attention des deux sorcières de la dernière remarque d'Harry.

Les garçons partirent ensuite jouer une partie de Quidditch de table et Ginny en profita pour aborder un sujet plus délicat avec son amie :

\- Dis-donc, Hermione, j'y ai repensé toute la journée, c'était quand même bizarre ce matin, non ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Bah Malefoy… Depuis quand il te trouve charmante ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, bafouilla Hermione en rougissant. A tous les coups, il a trouvé une nouvelle idée pour me persécuter !

\- C'est absurde, on le croisait souvent à l'UML l'an passé et il se contentait de nous ignorer… Pourquoi ce changement ? insista Ginny.

\- Je m'en fiche en fait. Ça fait longtemps que l'attitude de Malefoy ne m'intéresse plus… Mais d'après Michaël, il n'a pas vraiment changé, il râle souvent après son attitude. Apparemment, il n'est pas des plus attentifs en cours et ça le perturbe…

\- Pauvre chou ! se moqua Ginny.

\- Oh, ça va, c'est super désagréable quand les cours sont dérangés ! On assimile déjà la moitié de la matière en étant attentif en classe, c'est scientifiquement prouvé !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et commença à parler Quidditch avec Harry et Ron lorsque les garçons les rejoignirent à table.

Hermione les écoutait distraitement, repensant aux paroles de son amie. En effet, l'attitude de Malefoy le matin-même était franchement bizarre et elle aurait préféré qu'il continue à l'ignorer… D'autant plus que leurs cursus assez proches les amenaient à fréquenter la même aile de l'UML et qu'elle le croiserait donc régulièrement.

\- Bon, les jeunes, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois retrouver Michaël ! Soyez sages !

Sur ces salutations, Hermione sortit pour rejoindre son petit-ami.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà la rentrée du point de vue d'Hermione ! Vous aurez celle de Drago la prochaine fois.

On peut dire que sa première tentative pour se rapprocher était assez foireuse, ah ah. Non mais il croyait quoi ? Si Hermione savait qu'il est loin de vouloir la laisser tranquille... Et donc oui, Hermione est en couple, ce qui ne va pas faciliter la tâche de notre blondinet préféré, hé hé !

Ça vous a plu ? Content.e.s de retrouver l'alternance des points de vue ?

En tout cas, rendez-vous samedi prochain avec Drago !

Des bisous !


	3. C'est pas gagné

Bonjour !

C'est samedi et c'est donc le jour de publication d'un nouveau chapitre de "Juste un pari" et aujourd'hui on retrouve notre Drago chéri ! (ah ah j'arrête là avec les rimes c'est... promis XD).

Bref, trêve de plaisanterie (celui-ci n'est pas fait exprès, je vous le dis ^^)

Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alerte/fav. Ça fait vraiment très plaisir !

 **dramione love** : Merci !

 **Cecile :** Ravie que tu sois contente de retrouver l'alternance des POV. Et oui, Hermione est en couple... je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche quand même, c'est nul de faire ce type de pari, on ne joue pas comme ça avec les gens ! Quant à savoir si Drago est au courant... réponse dans le chapitre du jour !

Merci encore à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages !

RDV plus bas pour le débriefing habituel :)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari : C'est pas gagné…**

Drago regarda Hermione partir, ignorant totalement le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. Non mais pour qui se prenait cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il était du genre à charmer la première sorcière venue ?! Vu la dégaine qu'elle se trimbalait, elle aurait dû être honorée qu'il daigne ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole !

Et le fait que Théo, à côté de lui, n'arrivait pas à contenir son fou-rire ne l'aidait absolument pas à relativiser le vent qu'il venait de se prendre.

\- C'est bon, Nott, ferme-la, grogna Drago.

\- Non mais tu as vraiment cru que ça marcherait avec elle ?! se moqua le sorcier entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Et bien quoi ? D'habitude, c'est efficace ! se défendit Drago en ronchonnant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu étais en couple depuis des années…

\- Et ? Ça ne m'empêchait pas de draguer ! Je n'ai jamais trompé Pansy mais ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier de temps en temps si mon charme faisait toujours effet… Et je t'assure que oui !

\- Oui enfin, tu devrais le savoir, Granger n'est pas idiote… il va falloir être plus subtile. De plus, elle te déteste !

\- Et c'est réciproque, bougonna le blond.

\- Oui, sauf que le grand malin que tu es a fait le pari de la mettre dans son lit… Enfin, au pire, si tu perds, tu n'auras qu'à…

\- Ne le dis pas ! le coupa-t-il vivement. Je ne veux même pas y penser ! Hors de question que je perde. « Ça » n'arrivera jamais !

\- Alors il va falloir t'y prendre autrement, conclut Théo. Parce qu'avec une fille comme Granger, ta belle gueule de Malefoy ne suffira pas !

\- Heureusement pour moi, j'ai plus que mon superbe physique pour moi !

\- Tu veux parler de ta modestie ? railla son ami.

\- Et mon incroyable intelligence ! Je n'ai pas été réparti chez Serpentard pour rien. Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe insignifiante qui se mettra sur mon chemin !

\- Tu peux reprocher plein de choses à Granger, Drago, mais certainement pas d'être insignifiante ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais la séance d'accueil va commencer, on devrait y aller.

Drago suivit son ami en traînant légèrement les pieds. Le défi n'allait pas être si facile à réussir… Maudit soit son orgueil qui l'avait poussé à jouer contre Blaise ! C'était pourtant évident qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec une jolie petite Sang-pur qui ferait tomber sa culotte au premier regard…

Ils s'installèrent dans l'amphithéâtre où le professeur référent des étudiants en Potions allait prononcer son discours d'accueil. Drago et Théo étaient en dernière année et ils avaient tous les deux pris des spécialisations différentes : Drago se destinait à l'apothicairerie et Théo à l'enseignement. Ce dernier était par ailleurs en contact avec Minerva McGonagall qui avait réussi à convaincre Horace Slughorn de poursuivre les cours de potions le temps qu'il obtienne son diplôme.

\- Pff… il nous répète la même chose chaque année en fait, murmura Drago à Théo.

\- Chuuut, il va nous répartir afin qu'on ait plus d'informations sur nos futures pratiques professionnelles…

Drago fit donc un peu plus attention au discours du professeur Cassiodore Anderson et suivit peu après les cinq autres étudiants qui avaient choisi la même spécialisation que lui. Apparemment, cet idiot de Michaël Corner faisait partie du lot. Les autres, il les côtoyait depuis le début de ses études mais ne les connaissait pas plus que ça, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas fait leur scolarité à Poudlard et qu'il les trouvait de toutes façons plutôt inintéressants.

Le professeur Anderson était également celui qui supervisait les futurs apothicaires et il les précéda donc dans le laboratoire qui serait leur local de cours principal pour cette dernière année.

\- Mademoiselle et messieurs, soyez les bienvenus dans ce cours. Vous avez choisi l'une des branches les plus difficiles qui soit dans cette fabuleuse discipline qu'est l'art des potions. Contrairement à l'enseignement, aux cosmétiques et à la recherche, vous aurez entre vos mains la vie des sorcières et sorciers qui feront appel à vos services.

\- Voilà qui est motivant, aucune pression... bougonna Drago.

\- Chut ! cracha Michaël en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- La ferme Corner, j'essaie d'écouter, railla le sorcier.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir en regardant votre horaire de l'année, poursuivit leur professeur, imperturbable, vous serez en stage pendant l'entièreté du second quadrimestre. Nous avons des accords avec Sainte-Mangouste depuis des années et vous pourrez donc mettre votre talent au service des patients de l'hôpital. Vous aurez l'occasion de travailler avec les différents services vu qu'ils ont chacun des besoins spécifiques. Les listes de vos affiliations seront affichées d'ici le mois de décembre. Vous aurez donc tous vos partiels en janvier pour les cours théoriques et l'évaluation de votre pratique professionnelle se fera après un entretien individuel certificatif en fin de parcours. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Les six étudiants futurs apothicaires se regardèrent distraitement et quelques-uns parmi eux posèrent des questions que Drago jugea totalement stupides.

Cette première journée se termina rapidement et le sorcier rejoignit Théo à l'extérieur :

\- Alors ? Tu as aussi eu droit à un discours assommant de ton prof ? demanda le sorcier.

\- Oh non, le professeur Nelson est vraiment passionnant ! Nous ne sommes que deux candidats pour l'enseignement et l'organisation des cours va être vraiment intéressante ! On ira, chacun notre tour, passer une journée par semaine à Poudlard afin de pouvoir expérimenter sur le terrain – c'est apparemment la première fois que l'UML arrive à un tel accord avec le Collège – et les autres jours, nous aurons des cours plus ou moins particuliers afin de pouvoir exploiter à fond les programmes des différentes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe. Nina, l'autre étudiante, prévoit de retourner enseigner à Durmstrang donc pas de compétition entre nous…

\- Mouais… Assommant, c'est bien ce que je disais ! On fait quoi à présent ? On retrouve Blaise quelque part ?

\- Non, les étudiants en Finances ne rentrent qu'à dix-huit heures, il ne sera pas disponible tout de suite… Par contre… euh… j'avais proposé à Astoria de la retrouver au Boursouflet pour boire un verre…

\- Astoria, hein ? railla Drago. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vous tenir la baguette.

\- Mais non, viens, ça fera moins formel !

Les sorciers transplanèrent pour le Chemin de traverse avant de se diriger vers le pub où Astoria devait retrouver Théo.

\- Tiens, les Bouffondor sont aussi ici, releva Drago en s'installant à une table opposée à celle où se trouvaient Ron, Harry et Ginny.

\- Granger n'est pas avec eux, souligna Théo. Dommage, une occasion en moins de te rapprocher d'elle…

\- De toute façon je ne l'aurais jamais fait avec la belette et le balafré dans le coin !

\- De qui vous parlez ? demanda Astoria en s'installant à côté de Théo.

\- Des Gryffondor, là-bas, lui répondit-il.

\- Vous n'allez pas leur chercher des noises hein ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça !

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est même tout le contraire, se moqua Théo.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La ferme, Nott, gronda Drago.

\- Non rien. Je me disais juste que nos rivalités anciennes étaient ridicules et que ça pourrait être… reposant d'avoir des relations plus cordiales avec eux, improvisa Théo.

Drago lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous pensez ainsi ! Je n'ai jamais trop compris la rivalité entre nos deux Maisons !

Théo interpella une serveuse pour passer commande mais surtout pour empêcher Drago de répondre à cette remarque.

\- Un soda de branchiflore et deux hydromels aux épices s'il-vous-plait.

Drago ne commenta pas mais fulminait intérieurement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Astoria était une fille sympa, nettement plus que sa sœur d'ailleurs, mais pour le coup, il la trouva assez tarte. Evidemment que la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était justifiée ! Ces espèces de bouffons vantards totalement surestimés et totalement inconscients étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agaçant ! En regardant discrètement vers leur table, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Granger n'était pas avec eux. Ils étaient pourtant du genre inséparables… D'ailleurs, ça risquait de lui poser problème pour son pari… Et dire qu'il devrait coucher avec Granger… Déjà qu'il avait du mal à lui parler mais alors la toucher… Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix s'il voulait éviter… « ça ». Le pari ayant été scellé magiquement, il n'y échapperait pas s'il n'arrivait pas à remplir sa part du marché.

La serveuse apporta leurs consommations et Drago sortit de sa légère torpeur.

\- J'y pense, Astoria, déclara le sorcier pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour que nos relations avec les Bou… Gryffondor soient plus… amicales ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Déjà, ne plus les insulter, se moqua-t-elle. Et puis, faire preuve d'intérêt. Tu es en classe avec Michaël Corner, non ?

\- Euh oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport… Il était chez Serdaigle…

\- Et bien, aux dernières nouvelles il sort avec Granger donc il pourrait peut-être…

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Drago

\- Pardon de quoi ? demanda la sorcière.

\- Corner et Granger ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Et bien oui, pourquoi ? Et Théo, pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ?

Astoria semblait visiblement perdue alors que Théo était secoué par un fou-rire.

\- Ne cherche pas, il est idiot, reprit Drago en jetant un regard noir à son ami. Mais merci, c'est une piste.

\- Je t'en prie, le remercia Astoria.

Et merde. Putain de pari à la con ! Non seulement il était censé séduire Granger mais elle était déjà en couple ?! Ses chances de réussir étaient de plus en plus minces… Fichu orgueil de Malefoy !

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir y arriver ?! Jamais elle ne tromperait son petit ami… Un filtre d'amour ou un Impérium étaient bien évidemment exclus, il n'allait pas non plus risquer d'hériter d'un séjour à Azkaban… Quoi que… Non, il fallait rester logique ! Il était Drago Malefoy, un jeune sorcier au sang pur, beau, intelligent, riche, et rusé. Comme il l'avait dit à Théo, il n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard pour rien. Et ce n'était pas cet abruti de Michaël Corner qui l'empêcherait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait… En l'occurrence : Hermione Granger.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Notre cher Drago n'était donc pas au courant que sa tâche allait être encore plus complexe que ce qu'il pensait, ah ah. J'ai décidé d'avoir une Astoria sympa pour cette histoire. Après tout, dans le canon c'est elle qui a rendu Drago plus tolérant, elle mérite donc d'être bien traitée ^^

Des avis sur les futurs programmes scolaires de nos sorciers ? Ils sont peu nombreux en classe mais vu que Poudlard est la seule école de Grande-Bretagne je me dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus être 12 000 en classe... même avec quelques étudiants étrangers ! Et puis, je bosse dans le pédagogique et chez "nous", les étudiants qui se destinent à enseigner les sciences sont peu nombreux donc ça me semble cohérent :p

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! La semaine prochaine on retrouve Hermione... face à une nouvelle tentative de notre blondinet !

Si ça vous dit vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur FB sur la page Muushya.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit avoir votre avis sur mon récit est à la fois intéressant et motivant donc ne vous privez pas !

A bientôt,

Des bisous !


	4. Imprévus

Bonjour !

Voici venue l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre de Juste un pari ! Pas de blabla pour aujourd'hui, juste merci, comme d'habitude !

RAR :

 **dramione love** : Ah bah notre Drago il n'a pas fini d'en baver ah ah. Je te laisse découvrir et merci pour ta review

 **Cecile** : Ça, c'est clair que je ne lui ai pas facilité la tâche... Non mais, faut pas que ça soit trop facile sinon c'est pas drôle ^^ Et oui, tout ça fait bien rire Théo, pauvre Drago, aucun soutien ^^ Voici la suite et merci !

Merci à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages !

RDV plus bas et en attendant, je vous laisse avec Hermione.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 4 : Imprévus**

Cela faisait à présent dix bonnes minutes qu'Hermione attendait Michael devant chez Fleury et Bott. Ça semblait peut-être un peu ringard mais c'était leur lieu de rendez-vous de prédilection ; ainsi, si l'un des deux arrivait en avance, il pouvait attendre l'autre à l'intérieur en feuilletant des livres. Cependant, aujourd'hui Hermione ne voulait pas s'encombrer et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas ne rien acheter si elle entrait dans la librairie.

Elle attendait donc avec impatience son petit ami. Ils avaient prévu d'aller au cinéma, dans le Londres moldu, afin de voir la dernière production du réalisateur préféré de la sorcière. Elle commençait à craindre qu'il ne soit en retard et qu'ils doivent donc aller à une autre séance… ce qui aurait changé tous ses plans. Et Hermione n'aimait pas les imprévus. Pas du tout même.

\- Salut Granger, énonça une voix qu'elle reconnut sans trop de difficultés.

\- Malefoy… répondit-elle sur la défensive. Non mais c'est quoi ton délire en ce moment ?!

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua-t-il.

\- D'abord tu viens squatter notre banc, à Ginny et moi le jour de la rentrée et maintenant te voilà… Tu me suis ou quoi ?

\- Je crois plutôt que tu es nettement plus dérangée que je ne le pensais, Granger. La rentrée, c'était il y a plus d'une semaine et à ce que je sache, on ne s'est pas recroisé depuis. Quant à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas que tu avais fait privatiser cette boutique… Quoique venant d'une Miss-je-sais-tout telle que toi, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Après, si je hante tes pensées le reste du temps, je n'en suis pas responsable !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, railla Hermione. Tu sais pertinemment que moins je te vois, mieux je me porte !

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Bon, tu n'as pas la vie de quelqu'un d'autre à aller pourrir ?

\- Non ça va, tu as toujours été ma cible préférée. C'est tellement facile de dénigrer les sorciers inférieurs tels que toi.

Non mais quel… cognard ! Il avait autant de délicatesse que cette fichue balle destinée à blesser les joueurs de Quidditch. Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car un hibou se posa sur son épaule pour lui délivrer un message. Hermione prit le morceau de parchemin et poussa un soupir après l'avoir lu.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ? se moqua Drago qui était encore à ses côtés.

\- Visiblement, tu es encore là, donc oui, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ah ah, tu es vraiment hilarante, Granger. Ton chevalier-blaireau s'est désisté ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Corner… C'est lui que tu devais retrouver, non ?

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle, Malefoy ?! Et quel rapport avec le blaireau ?

\- Il était à Poufsouffle, non ?

\- Serdaigle. Et ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu es en cours avec lui et que tu le charries à ce sujet.

\- Alors ça doit être lié à son charisme, se moqua-t-il.

\- Non mais sérieusement, Malefoy, va jouer à colin-maillard au bord d'une falaise ! conclut Hermione avant de le planter sur place et de remonter le Chemin de traverse.

.

Non mais quel abruti ! Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Et c'était quoi, cette nouvelle manie qu'il avait de lui parler ? Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis des années. Depuis leur rencontre dans la salle sur demande en fait, lorsque la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle avait été détruite… Elle l'avait bien recroisé depuis mais ils s'étaient évertués à s'ignorer mutuellement. Elle avait suivi son jugement dans la presse ainsi que celui de ses parents mais pas plus que ceux de leurs autres anciens camarades de classe dont la famille avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

Et Michael qui lui avait fait faux bond. Lui aussi était agaçant. Elle comprenait bien évidemment sa passion pour ses études, elle la partageait et c'était ce qui les avait rapprochés lors du blocus en fin d'année scolaire précédente mais quand même… Ils avaient prévu cette sortie depuis des jours, il aurait pu s'organiser pour se libérer. Elle l'avait bien fait, elle. Et résultat, une après-midi de perdue. Pas de films et pas non plus d'avancée dans ses devoirs. Et une rencontre avec Malefoy pour couronner le tout !

Hermione poussa un soupir et décida de s'arrêter chez Florian Fortarôme pour prendre une glace-remonte-moral. A peine était-elle assise que quelqu'un tira la chaise à ses côtés.

\- Non mais sérieusement, c'est une blague, Malefoy ? Tu es déterminé à me rendre dingue, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout, ça tu l'es déjà. Ça m'a simplement fendu le cœur de voir que Corner t'avait plantée comme la pauvre petite chose insignifiante que tu es, se moqua-t-il.

\- A d'autres, on sait tous les deux que tu n'as pas de cœur. Et si je suis si insignifiante, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas manger cette glace, Granger, tu vas tout prendre dans les fesses.

\- Laisse donc mes fesses et le reste de ma personne tranquilles, Malefoy.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Vous alliez faire quoi ? Je peux t'accompagner à sa place, si tu veux, proposa Drago.

Hermione le regarda, suspicieuse. L'attitude de Malefoy était vraiment plus que louche… Que pouvait-il donc avoir derrière la tête ? Son comportement était vraiment déstabilisant. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait cru qu'il tentait d'être… _gentil_. Bizarrement gentil mais gentil quand même. Ce qui était totalement absurde et surréaliste… Drago Malefoy n'était pas _gentil_ et encore moins avec des gens comme elle.

Soudain, elle eut une idée brillante. Elle avait vu la publicité dans un journal moldu la semaine passée. Elle tâchait toujours de se tenir informée de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde non-magique où vivaient encore ses parents, même s'ils étaient à présent sur un autre continent. Malefoy voulait jouer ? Il ne serait pas le seul !

\- Et bien… reprit-elle, tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si ça va t'intéresser… Michael et toi n'avez pas vraiment les mêmes goûts…

\- Euh… oui… oui… hésita Malefoy, visiblement perplexe.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?

\- Si, si, dis-moi, insista-t-il.

\- Nous avions en fait prévu d'aller voir une exposition…

\- Génial !

\- Moldue, termina-t-elle, fière d'elle.

\- Moldue ?! Moldue-moldue comme moldue-non-magique ? !

\- Précisément ! Mais je te l'ai dit, si tu ne veux pas….

\- Si, si, bien sûr, une exposition moldue, ça doit être _passionnant_ … marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle, releva-t-elle.

\- Si vous l'avez choisie, ça ne peut qu'être intéressant, commenta-t-il, charmeur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Elle avait pensé qu'il aurait fuit au mot « moldue » mais apparemment, il comptait pousser le jeu jusqu'au bout. Très bien, s'il voulait se prendre pour un petit malin, il allait voir ce que ça impliquait de tenter de jouer face à elle.

\- Très bien. Je vais payer ma glace et nous passerons par le Chaudron baveur pour rejoindre le Londres moldu. Ce n'est pas très loin. J'espère que tu aimes la lithographie.

\- Bien sûr, j'adore dormir ! répondit-il, fièrement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en se levant. « J'adore dormir », non mais vraiment ! On aurait dit Ron. Il pensait qu'ils allaient voir des lits ou quoi ? Il risquait de déchanter rapidement quand il se retrouverait dans une exposition concernant un moyen d'impression moldu remontant à la fin du XVIIIe siècle.

Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'au musée accueillant l'exposition. Hermione était très amusée de le voir tenter d'afficher un air sûr de lui alors qu'il regardait, vaguement paniqué, la foule moldue les dépasser par tous les côtés, sans aucune considération pour leur espace vital.

\- Et voilà, nous y sommes. Attends-moi, je vais nous chercher deux entrées.

\- Parce que tu m'invites ? demanda Malefoy, visiblement surpris.

\- Bien sûr. A moins que tu aies de l'argent moldu sur toi ?

\- Euh…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'arrive.

Hermione alla chercher deux entrées et fit signe au Serpentard de la rejoindre devant la porte permettant d'accéder à l'exposition.

\- Il n'y a pas de lits… ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, Malefoy, la lithographie n'a rien à voir avec la literie… C'est un procédé d'imprimerie qui permet de transférer une image ou un texte à partir d'une pierre calcaire et d'une encre un peu grasse sur du papier.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est chiant ! Déjà voir des lits, ce n'était pas génial mais on aurait peut-être pu en profiter pour s'amuser un peu, sous-entendit-il avec un haussement de sourcils caractéristique, mais de la pierre ?! Tu m'étonnes que Corner t'ait plantée !

\- Et bien ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton manque de culture t'a induit en erreur, se moqua Hermione.

Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Elle avait beau aimer les livres, jamais elle n'aurait été voir une exposition entièrement consacrée à la lithographie… Il y avait de bien meilleures façons d'occuper son temps libre. Mais Malefoy avait voulu jouer et elle avait donc pensé que ce serait une occasion idéale pour le remettre à sa place.

\- Très bien Granger, se résigna-t-il. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnerais et bien, allons-y. Et puis, ça me donnera une occasion de plus de me moquer de ces pauvres Moldus !

Et merde ! Hermione avait sincèrement cru qu'il s'esquiverait dès qu'il aurait compris quel était le sujet exact de l'exposition… et à présent, à moins qu'elle ne veuille perdre la face devant lui, elle allait devoir rester également.

Merde. Elle aurait dû continuer à l'ignorer et aller au cinéma toute seule. Elle détestait vraiment les imprévus.

* * *

.

* * *

Premier tête à tête pour nos deux héros ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas de tout repos ah ah.

Vous avez repéré le petit clin-d'oeil à Retour vers le futur ? (par contre je ne sais plus si c'est dans le 1er ou le 2e ^^)

Vous pensez quoi de cette rencontre ? Même s'ils n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des piques, ils sont ensemble, moi je dis... Enfin, la semaine prochaine je publie la suite du "rendez-vous" du point de vue de Drago, vous aurez donc des infos complémentaires ;)

(Par contre je n'ai écrit que 5 chapitres, va falloir que je m'y remette ah ah).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Des bisous !


	5. Décidément

**Hello !**

Vous l'attendiez ? Et bien la voici ! La suite du "rendez-vous" imprévu entre Drago et Hermione du point de vue du blondinet. Et je n'aurai qu'une chose à en dire : décidément :p

Sinon que dire à part mes traditionnels mercis ? Ça semble vraiment cliché de le répéter à chaque fois mais vraiment, c'est ultra motivant. D'ailleurs, suite aux dernières reviews d'Un weekend pour tout changer j'ai écrit 3 chapitres et demi de cette histoire dans la foulée ! Par contre, va falloir que je me repenche sur JUP car je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance.

Bref ! Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

dramione love : merci beaucoup à toi, comme chaque fois !

Cecile : Ah ça, Herrmione est loin d'être bête. Drago qui vient lui parler comme ça, du jour au lendemain, c'est forcément louche ! Et je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait amusée, j'essaie vraiment de donner un style plus léger à cette histoire !

RDV plus bas pour le petit debrief ?

Des bisous ! (et vive J.K. Rowling pour ses perso et son univers ! Et mes relectrices !)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 5 : Décidément !**

Drago bénissait son éducation rigoureuse de Sang-pur qui lui permettait, à l'heure actuelle, de garder un masque impassible devant cette horrible exposition. Non mais vraiment, ces moldus étaient d'un ridicule ! Leurs images ne bougeaient même pas…

Bon, il aurait été hypocrite d'affirmer que les images sorcières avaient toujours été mouvantes, le procédé permettant de faire bouger les personnages des tableaux et plus tard, des photos n'ayant été découvert qu'au quinzième siècle, mais quand même ! Ce truc de lithomachin était censé dater de la fin du dix-huitième !

Même Granger semblait s'ennuyer… Il voyait bien qu'elle s'agitait devant chaque vitrine, faisant mine de trouver ça passionnant. Mais même elle ne pouvait pas être fascinée par de simples cailloux… Il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès ! Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison d'accepter de sortir avec lui… Enfin non, pas _sortir_ , faire une sortie. Nuance capitale ! Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… ils auraient dû aller au… comment avait-il appelé ça encore ? Cinamé ? Cinéma ? Un truc dans le noir avec des images qui bougent. Pas un truc en plein jour avec des images fixes… Granger avait dû le percer à jour, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Pourtant, Drago était assez fier de son coup et tout aurait dû se passer comme sur un balai ! Plus tôt dans la matinée il avait entendu Corner discuter de sa sortie avec Stuart, un de leurs camarades de classe. Il avait tout prévu et se vantait déjà de pouvoir tripoter sa copine dans une salle obscure. Drago avait tendu l'oreille, essayant d'en savoir plus. Puis en voyant le dossier qu'ils devaient remettre pour le lundi suivant posé face à lui sans surveillance, il avait eu une illumination. Il avait profité d'une légère explosion de chaudron afin de lui subtiliser discrètement son travail. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus qu'à annuler sa sortie pour pouvoir le refaire à temps. Comme quoi, avoir cours de temps en temps le samedi matin pouvait se révéler au final super intéressant.

Une fois le cours fini, il n'avait eu plus qu'à se rendre au Chemin de traverse afin de retrouver Granger et profiter de cette salle obscure pour commencer à la tripoter. Sauf que les choses n'avaient pas évolué de cette façon.

Cette garce semblait totalement hermétique à son charme ! Ce qui était normalement biologiquement impossible mais Granger ne semblait réagir que lorsqu'il l'attaquait personnellement… Peut-être un truc lié à son sang ? Au moins, elle avait du répondant, ce qui rendait les choses quand même beaucoup plus sympathiques.

\- Oh ! Malefoy ?! Tu arrêtes de rêvasser, oui ? l'interrompit justement la sorcière.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'exposition est finie, on en a fait le tour, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Ouf, pas trop tôt !

\- Ah oui, merci ! La lithométrie est nettement plus passionnante que ce que je pensais, mentit-il.

\- Lithographie, Malefoy… Ça fait une heure que nous sommes là et tu n'as même pas retenu ça ?! railla-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua-t-il avec une totale mauvaise foi.

\- Bien sûr. Tu portes bien ton nom… se moqua-t-elle.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?! Lithométrie, lithographie, c'était chapeau noir et noir chapeau, franchement ! Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid… Le but de la manœuvre était de se rapprocher d'elle pour la mettre dans son lit et non de se la mettre définitivement à dos. Mais c'était tellement difficile de ne pas s'énerver… Elle était tellement agaçante !

\- Bref. On fait quoi, à présent ? reprit-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien oui ? Tu veux aller boire un verre ?

\- Pardon ?! Mais pourquoi j'irais boire un verre avec toi ?! demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Bon ok, elle était vraiment idiote. Peut-être Miss-je-sais-tout pour ces conneries de gravures mais aucune jugeote en matière de rendez-vous.

\- Et bien, pour poursuivre notre rencard, bien sûr, répondit-il, enjôleur.

\- Non mais tu as craqué là Malefoy ?! Tu as perdu l'usage de ta baguette ou quoi ?! Comment pourrais-tu croire que c'est un rendez-vous ?

\- C'est pourtant évident, nous sommes seuls tous les deux à une exposition… passionnante. Il te faut quoi de plus ?

\- Un autre sorcier que toi ?

\- Granger, Granger, Granger… tu es tellement innocente, c'en est mignon ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Mignon ?! Mais tu es vraiment dérangé mon pauvre…

Et à sa plus grande consternation, une fois de plus, elle le planta sur place sans se retourner. Non mais vraiment ! Ça devenait une très mauvaise habitude. Drago tenta de la suivre mais la foule londonienne la cacha rapidement à son regard. Et merde. Il n'allait jamais y arriver…

Drago continua son chemin jusqu'à une ruelle isolée et transplana chez ses meilleurs amis. Il aurait été incapable de retrouver l'entrée du Chaudron baveur de ce côté-ci de Londres…

\- Tiens, Drago, le salua Nott en lui ouvrant. Ton rencard est déjà fini ?

Drago se contenta de grogner avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon.

\- Tu aurais un truc à boire ?

\- Je partage cet appart avec Blaise. Évidemment qu'i boire. Plus ou moins alcoolisé ?

\- Whisky Pur-feu, répondit le sorcier blond.

\- Ah, tant que ça ?

\- La ferme. Zabini n'est pas là ?

\- Il doit être en train de se préparer, il part en chasse ce soir, expliqua Théo.

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Non, je passe la soirée avec Asto, répondit-il en souriant béatement.

\- Tu es ridicule ! On dirait un Poufsouffle à sourire comme un idiot comme ça !

\- Bon, au lieu de me critiquer, tu ne pourrais pas me dire pourquoi tu es là ?

\- …

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ce midi que tu avais trouvé un moyen de passer l'après-midi avec Granger ? insista Théo.

\- Si…

\- Et … ?

\- Ça a marché, j'étais bien avec elle.

\- Et… ?

\- Elle m'a emmené à une putain d'exposition moldue ! râla Drago. Je t'interdis de rire, Nott.

Drago vit que son ami se retenait clairement de pouffer et se rembrunit d'autant plus.

\- Soit… mais au moins vous avez pu parler, non ?

\- Si on veut…

\- A une exposition, franchement ?! Y a pas meilleur prétexte pour trouver un sujet de conversation ! C'était sur quoi ?

\- La lithométrie, ou un truc du genre… bougonna Drago.

\- Hum… Tu veux dire la lithographie ? Granger a réussi à te traîner à une exposition moldue sur la lithographie ?!

\- Oui, approuva-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Par Merlin, cette fille est géniale ! rit Théo. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu comptes réussir ce pari mais je crois que tu ferais aussi bien de...

\- NE LE DIS PAS ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre prononcer ces mots, ça n'arrivera jamais ! gronda Drago.

\- Très bien, très bien…

\- Mais aurais-je entendu la charmante et mélodieuse voix de Drago Malefoy ? déclara Blaise en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Toi et tes paris à la con ! s'énerva le dit-Malefoy.

\- Voyons Drago, c'est toi qui as voulu jouer, je ne t'ai forcé à rien… Ça ne se passe pas comme prévu avec Granger ?

\- Elle l'a emmené à une expo moldue, se moqua Théo.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mince, et dire que j'ai loupé ça…

Blaise semblait réellement déçu, Théo ne retenait plus son fou rire et Drago fulminait. Paie tes amis quoi ! Pas un pour le soutenir ! Que Zabini souhaite qu'il échoue était logique, après tout c'était contre lui qu'il avait parié mais Théo ? Il aurait au moins pu se montrer compatissant !

\- Et comment ça s'est fini ? l'interrogea Théo, justement.

\- Mal… Elle m'a encore planté sur place…

Blaise ajouta ses éclats de rire à ceux de Théo.

\- Ah la la, soupira-t-il, j'ai tellement hâte que tu perdes ce pari. Ça va être épique ! En attendant, les filles, moi je suis attendu, alors bonne soirée !

Le sorcier noir quitta son appartement, laissant Théo et Drago seuls.

\- Non mais sérieusement, Drago, ça s'est si mal passé ? Aucune avancée ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… On n'a pas vraiment parlé, on a plutôt passé notre temps à s'insulter… courtoisement. Elle a de la répartie en tout cas, c'est indéniable et c'est rafraichissant !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien oui, d'habitude les filles sont toujours en train de boire mes paroles en se demandant quand et comment je vais les déshabiller. Avec Granger, ce n'est pas le cas, Merlin merci !, et c'est plutôt… agréable.

\- Agréable ? releva Théo, surpris.

\- Oh ne te méprends pas, elle est toujours aussi détestable mais ça change de parler à une fille _normale_ , même si c'est pour se lancer des vacheries ! Par contre, je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire avancer le truc… Se lancer des vannes, c'est bien mais si je veux pouvoir coucher avec elle, il va falloir qu'elle arrête de fuir dès que je tente une approche plus… personnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Tu t'y es _encore_ pris comme un cognard ? demanda Théo. Tu sais très bien que tes trucs classiques ne marcheront pas avec elle.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est tout ce que je connais… ça a toujours marché ! se défendit Drago.

\- Et bien il va falloir trouver une façon de te renouveler. Tu le dis toi-même, cette fille n'est pas comme les autres donc ce n'est pas avec une approche bidon que tu arriveras à l'apprivoiser.

\- Sans doute… mais alors, comment ?

\- Tu penses trop en Serpentard pour le coup… ou pas assez, justement. Je vais t'aider un peu… Ce n'est pas à moi ni à Astoria qu'il faut demander conseil pour apprivoiser une Gryffondor née-Moldue mais…

Drago réfléchit quelques instants à ce que son ami sous-entendait et soudain, il comprit.

\- Oooooh ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Théo, tu es un génie !

\- Je sais. Maintenant, dégage de chez moi, Astoria va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà !

Pauvre Drago encore planté sur place par notre Hermione. Faut dire qu'il est franchement pas subtile dans son approche, pas étonnant qu'Hermione trouve ça louche, non ? Enfin, ils ont quand même passé un peu de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! Et d'après vous, quelle est l'illumination qui vient de subitement gagner notre parieur ?

La semaine prochaine on retrouvera donc Hermione. J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours !

Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur FB sur la page Muushya !

A tout bientôt !

Bisouilles !


	6. Pression

Bonjour à vous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi oui ! Je suis ravie, j'ai enfin pris rendez-vous pour mon nouveau tatouage ! Il est prévu pour le 15 juillet. 5 heures de travail au programme, j'ai super hâte !

Sinon, côté fanfiction ça avance bien... Enfin, surtout pour Un weekend pour tout changer où j'ai une quinzaine de chapitres d'avance. Il va falloir que j'avance un peu celle-ci car après celui-ci, je n'en ai plus qu'un devant moi...

Bref ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir. Au programme du jour : Hermione !

RAR (en tout cas celles à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de mp) :

 **dramione love** : et oui, ça devient une habitude pour elle de le planter sur place, on dirait ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile** : pour l'idée de Drago, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Aujourd'hui, on en apprend un peu plus sur Hermione ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **mama** : Ah ça, j'ai prévu de le faire ramer pour cette fic ! Hermione n'est vraiment pas disposée à se laisser séduire, ah ah. Et en effet, les copains de Drago ne sont pas d'un grand soutien ^^ Ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review !

Merci aussi à mes relectrices et à J. K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages !

Rdv plus bas pour petit debrief habituel ;)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 6 : Pression**

\- Salut Hermione ! On ne t'a pas vue du weekend, dis-donc ! la salua Ginny en s'installant à ses côtés dans la classe où le cours de Théorie des Soins Magiques allait commencer.

\- Bonjour, répondit Hermione en souriant. J'ai passé mon dimanche sur le devoir d'anatomie…

\- Celui qui est pour dans trois semaines ?

\- Euh, oui… et samedi… Ah si tu savais ! C'était assez hallucinant !

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea son amie.

\- Et bien… je suis en quelque sorte sortie avec… Malefoy… bredouilla Hermione.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Chuuuuuut ne crie pas comme ça, tout le monde nous regarde !

\- Non mais attends, tu ne peux pas m'annoncer un truc pareil et espérer que je reste calme ?!

\- Il va bien falloir, M. Lopez vient d'arriver, le cours va commencer.

\- Mais… Hermione… ?! s'offusqua Ginny.

\- Chut, j'aimerais écouter.

\- Mais…

Ginny n'insista pas, Hermione était visiblement très concentrée sur les paroles de leur enseignant. Sa dévotion était tout à son honneur mais pour le coup, la jeune sorcière rousse aurait préféré qu'elle lui raconte son weekend.

Hermione, de son côté, voyait bien que Ginny était impatiente d'en savoir plus mais… chaque chose en son temps ! Les sortilèges de soins étaient trop importants pour qu'elle soit distraite. Une seule erreur, même infime, et les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophiques.

Une fois le cour terminé, Ginny attrapa Hermione par le bras et la tira dans un petit espace de repos qui se trouvait dans l'aile scientifique de l'UML.

\- Fini de jouer ! Comment ça, tu es sortie avec Malefoy ?! Drago Malefoy ?! Ce Malefoy là ?!

\- Lui-même, répondit Hermione en souriant. C'était assez surréaliste. J'étais devant chez Fleury et Bott, je devais retrouver Michael pour aller au ciné et il a débarqué, venu de nulle part. Et quand Michael s'est désisté, il a insisté pour m'accompagner… Alors je l'ai traîné à une expo.

\- Pourquoi ?! demanda Ginny, surprise.

\- Et bien c'était sur la lithographie, chez les moldus, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait les pieds.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé tout simplement en plan ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas. Sur le moment j'ai trouvé ça marrant.

\- Ok… et c'était comment ?

\- Bizarre, on n'a pas arrêté de se tirer dans les pattes mais en même temps, il était étrangement… patient. Limite gentil.

\- Gentil ?! Malefoy ?!

\- Et bien oui… par exemple, il ne m'a pas traitée une seule fois de Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Il a peut-être enfin réalisé que tout ça, c'étaient des conneries.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Enfin, il a encore tenté une espèce d'approche vaseuse alors je l'ai planté en plein Londres moldu.

\- Mais non ?! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Si… il a dit un truc du genre que j'étais mignonne… Faut pas pousser !

\- Mais, Hermione, tu ES mignonne.

\- Mouais…

\- Arrête de douter de toi comme ça, on en a déjà parlé !

\- Et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense… Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'on m'apprécie pour ça.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu le sais !

\- Certes. On peut changer de sujet ?

\- Tu vas le revoir ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Et bien Malefoy !

\- Ah mais non, pourquoi ?! Quelle idée ?!

\- Peut-être parce qu'il te mate depuis que nous nous sommes assises ici….

\- QUOI ?! s'écria Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle. Où ça ?

\- Là-bas, avec Nott, comme d'hab, répondit son amie en lui montrant discrètement un point éloigné de la salle de repos.

\- Viens, partons avant qu'il ne lui reprenne l'idée de venir nous parler !

Hermione attrapa son amie par la main et fila entre les étudiants à travers les couloirs de l'université.

L'attitude de Malefoy la déstabilisait grandement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, dernièrement, à la suivre comme ça ?! Ils avaient pourtant déjà passé un an en commun dans cet établissement et elle ne l'avait jamais autant croisé que depuis la rentrée. Et en plus, il ne se contentait plus de la snober comme avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer chez lui pour que son attitude évolue ainsi ?! Surtout qu'il n'était pas… courtois pour autant. Il se faisait un malin plaisir à lui lancer des piques… Bon, elle n'était pas en reste mais elle, elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire !

Et comme elle l'avait dit à Ginny, pas de grosse insulte. Il se moquait d'elle mais comparé à ce qu'il avait pu lui dire à Poudlard, ça restait relativement soft. C'était vraiment étrange ! Mais bon, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre à penser au sorcier peroxydé, elle devait retourner en cours avant de retrouver Michael pour passer la soirée.

.

.

Hermione se trouvait devant l'appartement de son petit ami. C'était toujours chez lui qu'ils allaient. Michael prétendait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans l'ancienne maison des Black et pourtant, il n'y était jamais vraiment allé. Hermione soupçonnait qu'il avait peur de tomber sur Ginny, vu qu'elle sortait avec Harry et était donc régulièrement chez eux.

La journée de cours était passée assez vite et le sujet Malefoy n'était pas revenu sur le tapis. Par ailleurs, les deux sorcières ne l'avaient pas recroisé, ni aucun autre ancien Serpentard. Michael ouvrit la porte et salua sa petite amie en souriant.

\- Bonjour Mione, entre !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna la sorcière. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Ça te va pourtant si bien.

\- Grrr

Michael s'esclaffa et se décala afin qu'elle puisse entrer dans son salon.

\- Je suis ravi de te voir, tu m'as manqué ce weekend !

\- La faute à qui ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait annulé au dernier moment.

\- Je m'en suis déjà excusé… Tu sais que j'avais pris de l'avance mais pas moyen de remettre la main sur ce fichu devoir… Je devais le remettre aujourd'hui, il fallait bien que je le recommence !

\- Tu devrais être plus soigneux avec tes affaires…

\- Ne recommence pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore cette discussion ! Approche plutôt, l'invita-t-il, enjôleur.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le canapé, et Michael se rua aussitôt sur ses lèvres, affamé. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser, tant bien que mal.

\- Oh, Hermione, soupira-t-il, tu m'as trop manqué !

\- Toi aussi, lui répondit-elle en soupirant. Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

\- Hum, continuer ce qu'on est en train de faire, répondit-il en embrassant son cou.

Hermione rit nerveusement et tenta de se détendre. Cependant, la main de Michael passa un peu trop rapidement sous son t-shirt.

\- Michael… s'il-te-plait….

\- Hum, oui ? répondit-t-il, la main remontant de plus en plus vers sa poitrine.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas prête….

Michael la lâcha aussitôt, et se redressa, grognon.

\- Franchement, ça va faire trois mois qu'on est ensemble, Hermione, et j'ai à peine le droit de te toucher les seins !

\- Je… je suis désolée Michael, je sais que je suis… enfin, je ne suis pas… mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes…

\- Que je comprenne quoi ?! Que tu n'as pas envie de moi ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ça… tu le sais… je t'en ai déjà parlé. Avec… ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai besoin de temps.

\- Oui et bien je ne suis pas l'autre tordu de Smith. Ça fait trois mois que je me contente de quelques baisers. Je ne te demande pas de sauter le pas, juste de te détendre !

\- Et bien, je n'y arrive pas quand tu me sautes dessus à peine arrivée chez toi !

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de caresser ma petite amie pendant que je l'embrasse. On n'est plus à Poudlard où on se limite à se faire des petits bisous dans un recoin des couloirs.

\- Je sais… mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si…

\- Et bien ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus, la coupa-t-il, catégorique.

\- Bien. Alors je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller…

\- Peut-être en effet. A plus tard.

Hermione regarda son petit ami, choquée. Alors comme ça, si elle ne voulait pas flirter, il préférait qu'elle s'en aille ? Très bien ! La sorcière attrapa son gilet et son sac et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte avant de transplaner devant le square Grimmaurd.

\- Ron ?!

\- Tiens, salut Hermione, je devais retrouver Harry mais il n'est pas encore rentré, apparemment…

\- Mais viens ! On t'a déjà dit mille fois que tu n'avais pas à nous attendre dehors. Tu sais très bien que Ginny et toi n'êtes pas concernés par nos sorts de protection.

\- Oui mais bon… ce n'est pas chez moi… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, s'énerva Hermione.

Ron la suivit dans la cuisine et ils s'installèrent à table.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur…

\- Je sors de chez Michael.

\- Oh… Et comment se porte ce cher Corner ?

\- Comme un connard !

\- Rien de nouveau, quoi, se moqua Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait le réaliser ?

Hermione poussa un bref soupir et détourna les yeux, légèrement honteuse.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Hermione ?

\- C'est que c'est un peu… délicat… et personnel… bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Je suis ton ami. Je serai toujours là pour toi…

\- Tu vas t'énerver…

\- C'est possible, en effet, rit-il. Mais vu que tu en as trop dit, je suis déjà énervé.

\- Hum… tu as une petite amie, alors. Millie, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… oui, mais ne change pas de sujet !

\- Je n'en change pas ! se défendit Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle et toi, vous avez déjà….

\- Déjà quoi ? demanda Ron…

\- …

\- Oh ! répondit-il en rougissant. Et bien, non, pas encore mais bon, on ne sort vraiment ensemble que depuis trois semaines, il n'y a rien de… de pressé. Pourquoi, Michael et toi vous … ?

\- Non, justement, précisa Hermione en rougissant également. Et c'est justement ce qui lui pèse… Il aimerait bien…

\- Et tu lui as parlé de Smith ?

\- Oui mais il trouve que ce n'est pas de sa faute et donc…

\- Ce type est un connard Hermione ! Il ne devrait pas insister comme ça pour… ça !

\- Et bien, ça va faire trois mois quand même…

\- Oui mais même ! S'il ne peut pas comprendre que tu as besoin de temps, il ne te mérite pas ! Quand tu tiens sincèrement à quelqu'un, tu la soutiens, tu la prends telle qu'elle est, avec son passé, son vécu. C'est un pack, tu ne peux pas prendre chez quelqu'un que ce qui te plait !

Hermione regarda son ami en souriant.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi mature ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu finis peut-être par enfin déteindre sur moi ? se moqua-t-il. Plus sérieusement, Hermione, tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre, aucun devoir envers lui. Et même sans ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet enfoiré de Smith, il n'y a pas de délai légal pour _consommer_ une relation. Et si ce connard de Corner ne comprend pas ça, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller le lui expliquer !

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de son ami pour le calmer et le regarda avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Elle regrettait parfois que ça n'ait pas marché entre eux. Ron pouvait être un homme vraiment génial, loyal, attentionné. Il ferait tout pour ses amis. Seulement, ils n'étaient que ça : amis. Mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Et sur Harry. Ils seraient toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle.

\- Merci Ron. Cette Millie a vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être tombée sur un sorcier tel que toi.

\- Oh non, c'est moi qui suis chanceux ! Elle est fabuleuse, tu verras !

\- Tu vas nous la présenter ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais pas tout de suite… Il faut encore… Enfin, je ne veux pas prendre de risques !

\- Tu as peur que nous la fassions fuir ou quoi ? se moqua Hermione.

\- Peut-être… Et comme je tiens à elle… précisa-t-il en rougissant.

\- C'est le plus important.

Les deux amis entendirent alors du bruit et tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la cuisine. Harry venait de rentrer. Après avoir salué son colocataire et ami, Hermione les laissa seuls et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Ron avait raison, elle n'avait aucun devoir envers Michael. Et s'il ne le comprenait pas, c'était tant pis pour lui ! En arrivant dans son refuge, elle vit qu'un hibou attendait devant sa fenêtre entrouverte. Elle prit le morceau de papier et le déroula délicatement.

 _Pardonne-moi d'être si con._

Hermione sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Michael, griffonna une réponse au dos du parchemin et renvoya le hibou à son propriétaire.

* * *

.

* * *

Voili, voilou.

Très peu de Drago aujourd'hui mais je ne peux pas prendre mon temps pour les rapprocher et les coller dans les pattes l'un de l'autre à chaque fois, non ? Surtout qu'on le reverra la prochaine fois ;)

Alors, ça y est, Michaël entre en scène... Et... vous le trouvez comment ? Oui bon, j'en ai bien une petite idée mais mettre Hermione en couple compliquait suffisamment la tâche sans qu'elle soit avec un type génial... Surtout qu'une nouvelle complication non-prévue s'est ajoutée dans ce chapitre !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à tout bientôt !

Des bisous !


	7. Conseils

**Bonjour !**

 **En fait c'est bonsoir ^^ Pour tout vous avouer, c'est la première fois que j'écris une note d'auteur en avance... D'habitude je fais ça juste avant de publier mais comme je n'aurai pas trop le temps demain (enfin ce matin...) Bref !**

 **Alors pour situer un peu les choses pour cette histoire, j'ai écrit le chapitre 9 cet aprem. Je n'ai pas trop d'avance (comparé à UWPTC) mais j'en ai ! J'ai aussi affiné mon plan et au final, il devrait y avoir 31 chapitres. A voir par après !**

 **Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et faire une petite précision générale : Hermione n'a pas été violée par Smith. Elle a été suffisamment perturbée pour avoir certains blocages à ce niveau-là mais rien d'aussi dramatique. Je souhaite que JUP soit une fic légère et n'ai donc pas l'envie (ni le courage, j'avoue) de gérer une psychologie post-viol. Je ne sais pas si ça vous rassure, mais c'est dit !**

 **Pour le reste, voici les réponses que je n'ai pas pu envoyer :**

 **dramione love :** Merci ! J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas par après !

 **Cécile :** (tout d'abord petit HS mais je m'étonne de ne pas avoie eu de review de ta part sur le dernier chapitre d'UWPTC. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, loin de là, mais depuis que je publie tu m'as toujours laissé une review... donc je m'inquiète un peu, j'espère que tu vas bien !). Pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hermione et Smith, il faudra attendre un peu mais vous aurez les infos, pas d'inquiétude. Michael est effectivement un connard ^^.J'aime bien aussi mon Ron plus mature. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (en plus, j'ai un faible pour les roux XD) et comme j'ai pas été sympa avec lui dans UWPTC j'essaie de me rattraper ici ^^ Bref, merci à toi !

 **mama** : Pas d'inquiétude, rien d'aussi dramatique qu'un viol. C'est une fic que je souhaite légère. Par contre, Smith a été suffisamment con avec elle pour lui refiler quelques blocages... Mais vous en saurez plus plus tard !

 **Un grand merci en tout cas pour tous les signes d'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. Je le dis à chaque fois, j'avoue, c'est peut-être un peu chiant à lire (en fait ça me saoule un peu de lire ça sans arrêt chez les autres ^^) mais en tant qu'auteure, je vous confirme que c'est une sacrée motivation ! Y a qu'à voir le harcèlement de Mery-Alice Gilbert pour UWPTC... à cause d'elle, j'ai 15 chapitres d'avance sur l'autre, mdr (d'ailleurs, elle me pousse encore pour la suite XD).**

 **Bref ! Je vous laisse avec Drago et je vous retrouve un peu plus bas !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 7 : Conseils**

Drago était attablé dans un des kiosques de la bibliothèque, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de Granger. Il avait entendu Corner dire à un de ses amis qu'elle y passait tous ses jeudis après-midi et savait donc qu'elle finirait par en passer les portes d'un moment à l'autre. En attendant, il en profitait pour travailler sur un devoir qu'il devait rendre d'ici la semaine suivante sur les différentes exploitations de la belladone.

Comme prévu, la sorcière passa la double porte vitrée et se dirigea spontanément vers le rayon dédié aux sorts de cicatrisation. Drago attendit quelques minutes qu'elle fasse ses choix et qu'elle s'installe à une table avant d'aller la rejoindre.

\- Salut Granger, chuchota-t-il.

\- Malefoy… encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Et bien… je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

\- Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu me suis depuis la rentrée ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement agressive.

\- Alors de un, j'étais là avant toi, donc ce serait plutôt toi qui me suis ! Ensuite, c'est lié, en effet…

\- Bon ok, accepta la sorcière dans un soupir résigné. Mais là, je dois finir ces recherches. On se retrouve dans une heure devant l'entrée principale, ok ?

Drago n'en espérait pas tant et se hâta donc d'accepter sa proposition.

\- Ça marche, à dans une heure Granger !

Ensuite, le sorcier retourna à sa table et poursuivit également la rédaction de son travail. Quitte à avoir une heure à tuer, autant la mettre à profit.

Une fois le délai quasiment écoulé, Drago rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers leur point de rendez-vous. Sans surprise, Hermione le rejoignit à l'heure prévue.

\- Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda la jeune femme, clairement intriguée.

\- On n'irait pas boire un verre pour en parler ? Ce serait plus convivial, proposa le sorcier.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je ne suis pas là pour qu'on puisse se raconter nos vies. Tu devais me dire pourquoi tu t'amuses à me harceler depuis quelques semaines.

Drago soupira. Elle ne lâchait vraiment rien !

\- Et si on allait s'asseoir au moins ? Ça ne va pas te tuer ? Là, regarde, dans le parc, il y a un banc libre et des gens pas loin au cas où tu aurais peur.

\- Et de quoi pourrais-je bien avoir peur ? Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur Malefoy, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

\- Parfait ! Alors allons nous asseoir !

Le sorcier avança vers le banc qu'il lui avait désigné, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si elle le suivait bien. Il savait d'instinct que ce serait le cas. Hermione s'assit à l'autre extrémité du banc et attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

\- Et bien… ça va sans doute te sembler bizarre que je te demande ça à toi mais voilà… Il y a cette fille… c'est une… née-Moldue et je ne sais pas du tout comment l'approcher… bredouilla-t-il, faussement intimidé.

-…

-…

-…

\- Dis quelque chose…

\- Tu es sérieux, là ?! demanda Hermione, clairement étonnée.

\- Et bien oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je plaisanterais avec ça !

\- Toi, Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort et Mangemort lui-même…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa-t-il. J'ai été innocenté ! Il a été prouvé que, malgré le fait que j'ai effectivement reçu la Marque, j'ai été enrôlé de force là-dedans par mon père et ma cinglée de tante. Je t'interdis donc de me traiter de Mangemort !

\- Très bien, pardon ! s'excusa platement Hermione. Donc je reprends : toi, Drago Malefoy, fils et neveu de Mangemort, tu es attiré par une née-Moldue ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Et tu veux que je te dise comment l'approcher, c'est ça ?

\- Exact.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es la seule née-Moldue que je connaisse à peu près.

\- A part elle.

\- Évidemment, à part elle…

\- Tu sais que je n'étais pas la seule née-Moldue à Poudlard ? Enfin, vu l'énergie que tu as mis à me pourrir la vie, j'en doute mais…

\- Oui, oui, Granger, la coupa-t-il. Je sais que tu n'étais pas la seule. Mais je me fiche des autres et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont devenues. Alors je me tourne vers toi.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis ou quoi ?! se moqua Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne côtoie que des Sang-pur donc bon…

Lorsqu'Hermione fit mine de se lever en grommelant, Drago l'arrêta d'un geste en posant sa main sur son bras, ce qui la fit piler net.

\- Granger, ne recommence pas à te sauver ! Y en a marre que tu me plantes sans arrêt, je ne suis pas une mandragore ! lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, sa main toujours posée sur son bras.

\- Je… euh…

\- Écoute, je ne disais pas ça dans le sens _je-ne-me-mélange-pas-avec-les-inférieurs_ , c'est juste que c'est comme ça.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais décida de se rasseoir, se dégageant de son emprise par la même occasion.

\- Et bien, Malefoy, tu es totalement à côté de la plaque avec cette fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? lui rétorqua-t-il, légèrement vexé.

\- C'est simple. Rien que le fait que tu penses qu'il faille s'y prendre différemment que pour une Sang-pur pour la séduire prouve que tu n'y comprends rien. Son sang n'a rien à faire dans l'équation.

\- Comment ça ?! demanda-t-il, sincèrement intéressé.

Après tout, elle détenait sans doute la clé pour débloquer sa situation. La jeune femme poussa un soupir résigné et repris.

\- Le fait d'être Sang-pur, Sang-mêlé, né-Moldu ou même Moldu tout court n'a rien à voir dans le caractère d'une personne. Par exemple j'ai une cousine cent pour cent Moldue qui ferait passer Pansy Parkinson pour la personne la plus humble que tu connaisses. Et les Weasley, qui sont pourtant des Sang-pur sont les personnes les plus généreuses que je n'ai jamais été amenée à rencontrer.

\- Je vois… commença Drago.

\- Pour séduire cette fille – et par Merlin, je lui souhaite bien du courage – tu dois t'intéresser à elle pour ce qu'elle est réellement et non pour ce que tu penses qu'elle est, tu comprends ?

\- Je pense, lui accorda le sorcier. Donc imaginons, si elle aime lire, je lui parle littérature ?

\- Par exemple, oui…

\- Mais je fais comment pour savoir au juste ce qu'elle aime ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle si tu ne sais pas quel genre de fille c'est ?! Parce que si c'est juste pour la mettre dans ton lit, Malefoy, c'est franchement dégueulasse !

\- Euh, non, non, pas du tout, mentit-il. C'est juste qu'elle est… euh… chouette, gentille, tu vois. Et après être sorti avec Pansy, ça change !

\- Mouais… Mais bon, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, Drago Malefoy, tu ne sais pas comment faire croire à une fille que tu t'intéresses à elle ?!

\- Et bien, j'ai essayé comme je fais d'habitude mais elle a l'air totalement hermétique à mon charme, se défendit-il.

\- Il semblerait donc que cette sorcière ait un minimum de jugeote ! se moqua Hermione. C'est clair qu'après Parkinson, ça va te changer !

Drago ne répondit pas à la plaisanterie. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas de réplique bien sentie à lui rétorquer mais ils avaient une conversation relativement civilisée et il n'allait pas tout faire rater à cause de son orgueil. Pas cette fois. De plus, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ne voit pas clair dans son jeu. Ça lui semblait tellement évident comme stratagème… Il avait été persuadé qu'elle l'enverrait bouler dès sa première question mais non, elle restait là, comme une idiote, à essayer de l'aider. Réellement. Cette sorcière était franchement bizarre.

Pour se rapprocher d'elle, il devrait donc s'intéresser sincèrement à elle… Voilà qui n'allait pas être facile ! En même temps, là, à l'instant présent, à parler courtoisement comme ils le faisaient, il en oubliait presque qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien ressenti de spécial en posant sa main sur elle pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle avait plutôt la peau douce, d'ailleurs. Étonnant.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? lui demanda Hermione. On a fini ? Je peux y aller ?

\- Je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir la faire parler d'elle sans qu'elle ne me voit venir à vingt kilomètres. Tu sais, elle est du genre timide, je ne peux pas la draguer ouvertement comme les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, pose-lui des questions sur sa famille !

\- A ce propos, rebondit Drago, comment vont tes parents ?

La jeune femme le regarda, suspicieuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

\- J'ai lu vos exploits dans la presse, après… tu sais… Je sais ce que tu leur as fait pour les protéger.

\- Oh… Et bien ils vont bien. Ils ont décidé de rester en Australie mais ça va.

\- Et tu le vis bien ?

Cette fois-ci, elle le dévisagea avec les yeux écarquillés mais elle sembla juger son intérêt sincère car elle lui répondit :

\- Ça va, oui… Ils vont bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ils me manquent, bien sûr mais ça va. Et toi, comment vis-tu l'éloignement de ta mère ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Drago qui la regarda, visiblement surpris.

\- Moi aussi, je lis la presse, précisa-t-elle.

\- Euh, ça va. Vivre seul me fait du bien et ma mère est bien mieux avec sa famille loin de ce fichu Manoir.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti étudier en France ? demanda-t-elle alors, emballée par sa curiosité.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. Je suis anglais, pas français !

\- Ça aurait sans doute été plus facile à vivre…

\- Je ne vais pas me cacher. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais innocent ! se défendit Drago.

\- Tu ne te remets donc pas en question ? le questionna Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Granger.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Drago était conscient qu'il lui avait répondu avec un peu trop d'agressivité mais elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires, aussi ! Bon, ok, c'était lui qui avait commencé avec les questions personnelles mais c'était lui aussi qui avait un pari à gagner.

Bien sûr qu'il s'était remis en question ! Aurait-il vraiment pu tuer Dumbledore ? Il savait que non. Il n'avait pas baissé sa baguette pour rien. Regrettait-il d'avoir fait pénétrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Évidemment, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Pensait-il que les Sang-pur valaient mieux que les autres sorciers ? Oui, sans doute… C'était quand même logique que des sorciers ayant des générations de magie qui coulaient dans leurs veines aient plus de valeur que ceux qui la tiraient d'on ne sait où, n'est-ce pas ? Cela valait-il une guerre et tous ces morts ? Certainement pas. Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne le gênaient pas outre mesure à partir du moment où ils le laissaient tranquille.

Mais justement, il fallait qu'il se rapproche d'elle s'il voulait pouvoir gagner ce pari…

\- Écoute, Malefoy, finit par déclarer Hermione. Je ne t'ai rien demandé… C'est toi qui es venu me trouver. Tu voulais savoir comment séduire une née-Moldue ? Je te répondrai juste : comme n'importe quelle autre sorcière. Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous ne sommes pas différents de vous. Pour le reste, désolée d'avoir été indiscrète.

Elle s'était relevée et s'apprêtait à partir quand, une fois de plus, Drago l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son poignet :

\- Granger… Merci… et euh… c'était sympa en fait de parler avec toi sans… tu sais, nous sauter à la gorge, ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire.

Hermione le lui rendit avec un petit signe de tête et dégagea doucement son bras avant de continuer son chemin.

Drago, quant à lui, décida de rester encore un peu assis sur ce banc. Il faisait encore bon, pour un mois d'octobre et il se disait qu'il venait de faire un pas de géant dans l'avancée de son challenge. Ils avaient eu une discussion normale entre deux personnes qui se connaissaient depuis des années. Visiblement, elle s'intéressait un minimum à lui pour savoir que sa mère était partie en France, ce qui était toujours ça de gagné.

Lui aussi s'était renseigné mais pour gagner ce pari, il fallait qu'il mette toutes les chances de son côté et les récits retraçant les aventures du Trio d'Or, comme les médias se plaisaient à les appeler, ne manquaient pas. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné de voir jusqu'où elle était allée pour protéger ses parents… Se retirer de leurs souvenirs était une procédure assez radicale, par Merlin ! Au moins, elle n'était pas partie précipitamment cette fois. Et il l'avait touchée. Deux fois. Et elle l'avait laissé faire. Les deux fois. La situation n'était donc pas aussi désespérée que ce qu'il aurait cru.

C'est donc avec un regain d'optimisme que Drago se leva de son banc et décida de rentrer chez lui à pied, profitant ainsi des derniers rayons de soleil.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ça avance un peu entre ces deux-là, pour une fois, Hermione ne l'a pas planté sur place, ah ah !**

 **Alors, le stratagème de Drago, hein ! Vous étiez plusieurs à penser qu'il allait aller voir un de ses proches mais aucun n'a pensé à elle directement (ou alors vous ne me l'avez pas dit :) ). Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant, j'espère que l'idée vous plaît !**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre sinon ? L'état d'esprit de Drago ? Rassuré.e.s pour le non-viol d'Hermione ? Quelle sera la prochaine étape à votre avis ?**

 **Enfin, le prochain coup on retrouve Hermione et, entre autre, son ressenti sur cette discussion. J'espère que ça vous plaira également!**

 **Ce chapitre était aussi un peu plus long que les autres, il me semble...**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ça joue, mine de rien, même si j'ai de l'avance ! Une de mes dernières reviews m'a fait ajouter une scène à un chapitre... Donc voilà !**

 **A tout bientôt en tout cas.**

 **Des bisous !**


	8. Surprise !

**Hello !**

 **Je suis totalement ravie de vos réactions face au dernier chapitre ! Déjà, j'ai eu pas mal de reviews, donc merci beaucoup, c'est ultra motivant et ensuite, je suis fière de mon coup ! Vous avez été assez surpris(es) de voir vers qui Drago s'était finalement tourné. Mais il semblerait aussi que vous vous demandiez si Hermione ne voit vraiment rien venir... Je vais donc répondre un peu à ça avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ^^**

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** rRavie que tu aies trouvé ça drôle ! C'est le ton que j'essaie de donner à cette fic donc voilà ! Merci pour ta review.

 **Cecile :** Ah la réaction d'Hermione... Elle intrigue pas mal de gens ^^ Quand à Drago, je pense qu'il est surtout motivé à réussir son pari et donc il se renseigne le plus possible pour ça. Quant à sa peau douce, bah, ça reste une Dramione donc va bien falloir qu'il évolue le petit, hé hé. Pour les autres perso... bah on ne peut pas toujours voir tout le monde ;) Bref, c'est pas facile de répondre sans spoiler la suite, ah ah. Ravie que ça t'ai plu en tout cas et merci pour ta review !

 **Poline67 :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Chaton :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et t'amuse, c'est en tout cas ce que j'essaie de faire.

 **Bref, voici la suite et rdv plus bas pour le debriefing !**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 8 : Surprise !**

Hermione déambulait dans les rues de Londres, songeuse. Elle aurait pu rejoindre ses amis en transplanant, tout simplement, mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle venait de passer une petite heure en compagnie de Malefoy et, elle devait bien l'avouer, ils avaient eu une conversation relativement agréable.

Ainsi, il prétendait vouloir l'approcher pour avoir des conseils de séduction… La sorcière n'était pas naïve, elle se doutait qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche ! Mais pourquoi aurait-il inventé une excuse pareille ? Après, il était vrai qu'il ne fréquentait que des Sang-pur depuis toujours et connaissant ses idées rétrogrades, il ne serait pas si absurde qu'il pense sincèrement qu'une née-Moldue se drague différemment... Quel idiot !

Enfin bon, si répondre à ses questions stupides pouvait l'aider à ouvrir les yeux sur ses préjugés, c'était toujours ça de gagné. N'empêche qu'Hermione se demandait à présent s'il allait revenir lui parler ou pas, maintenant qu'il avait soi-disant obtenu d'elle les réponses qu'il voulait…

Une chose était sûre, au final, c'était que Drago Malefoy était franchement bizarre avec elle depuis la rentrée.

La jeune femme s'engagea sur le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers le Boursouflet Asthmatique où Ginny attendait déjà.

\- Salut ! Je commençais à me demander si je ne m'étais pas trompée dans l'heure… déclara la sorcière.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Hermione. J'ai été retenue par Malefoy.

\- Sérieux ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, encore ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Apparemment, il avait besoin de mes conseils pour draguer une née-Moldue…

\- Hum… c'est louche tout ça…

\- Je trouve aussi. Les garçons ne sont pas encore là ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Visiblement non, se moqua son amie.

Hermione commanda un jus d'œillet et poursuivit sa discussion avec Ginny. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles furent rejointes par Harry.

\- Désolé du retard, les filles ! les salua-t-il après avoir embrassé brièvement Ginny. Je n'arrivais plus à remettre la main sur ma baguette…

\- Tu devrais mieux prendre soin de tes affaires, le réprimanda Hermione.

\- Oui maman, se moqua-t-il en réponse.

\- Bon, Potter, à nous deux, le menaça sa petite amie. Je sais très bien que tu sais qui est la copine de mon frère. Balance ce que tu sais.

Harry vira rouge-vif et détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Je… ce… ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler d'elle, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Rooh allez ! Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on n'aurait pas de secret l'un pour l'autre ! insista Ginny, au plus grand amusement d'Hermione.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, va. Tu sais bien que Ron compte nous la présenter aujourd'hui. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

\- Moui, grogna la benjamine des Weasley. J'aurais préféré m'y préparer psychologiquement avant, c'est tout.

Soudain, le trio arrêta de parler et dévisagea en silence les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans le bar, main dans la main.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! jura Ginny. C'est ELLE, Millie ?!

Ron et sa petite amie avancèrent jusqu'à leur table. La jeune fille brune, plutôt petite, les cheveux coupés courts, semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ron, quant à lui, semblait les mettre au défi de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant.

\- Salut. Désolés pour le retard… déclara le rouquin en s'installant. Vous la connaissez déjà mais euh… je voudrais officiellement vous présenter ma… petite amie…

-…

-…

-…

\- Les gars, je vous présente Millie… Enfin, Millicent Bulstrode. Millie, ma chérie, je pense que tu te souviens de ma sœur, Ginny et d'Hermione…

\- Bonjour… les salua Millie d'une toute petite voix. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu….

\- Depuis que tu nous as retenus contre notre gré dans le bureau d'Ombrage, il me semble, répondit Ginny d'une voix glaciale.

\- Gin'… intervint Harry.

\- Non, laisse, c'est bon, reprit Millicent. Elle a raison. J'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé, j'en ai conscience… Pour ma défense, je pensais vraiment que le Ministère faisait ça pour nous protéger… Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas encore officiel…

\- D'ailleurs, commenta Hermione, nous ne t'avons plus revue à Poudlard par après, il me semble ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Et bien, après l'attaque au Ministère mes parents ont pris peur et nous sommes partis en France. J'ai fini mes études à Beauxbâtons.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione, ravie. Quand es-tu revenue ?

\- Quelques mois après la victoire de l'Ordre. J'ai commencé ma formation pour être secrétaire et j'ai été engagée aussitôt au Ministère. C'est là que je suis tombée sur Ron et Harry.

Ginny la regardait d'un œil noir mais Hermione s'intéressait sincèrement à elle. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années et la jeune femme croyait aux secondes chances. Et surtout, connaissant Ron, c'était impossible qu'il sorte avec une ancienne Serpentard si elle ne partageait pas un minimum ses valeurs.

\- En tout cas, c'est surprenant, reprit Hermione. Quand Ron nous a annoncé qu'il fréquentait une Millie, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi !

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé non plus sortir avec un Weasley, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Et puis voilà…

Ron dévora sa petite amie du regard, visiblement sous le charme. Hermione comprenait mieux à présent ses réticences à la leur présenter. Ginny tirait toujours la tronche et la sorcière lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Oui, bon ça va, grommela-t-elle. Ravie de faire officiellement ta connaissance, Millicent.

\- Appelle-moi Millie, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai horreur de mon prénom complet !

\- Ah ça, je te comprends, déclara la rouquine en riant.

Hermione se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Ginny pouvait être une vraie furie quand elle le voulait et cette pauvre Millie semblait suffisamment intimidée comme ça.

\- Bon, reprit Ron. Qui boit quoi ? C'est ma tournée !

Harry et lui allèrent au bar passer commande et les trois filles restèrent seules, en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione rompit la glace :

\- Je suis désolée, Millie, je n'ai rien contre toi, rassure-toi, c'est juste que je suis si surprise ! Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ça…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je comprends. Et puis, je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec vous, normal que vous ayez encore quelques réserves.

\- Ça pourrait être chouette de se faire un truc, un de ces jours, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître, proposa Ginny.

\- En effet, approuvèrent les deux autres sorcières.

Puis Harry et Ron les rejoignirent et la discussion reprit de manière beaucoup plus fluide et amicale. Deux heures plus tard, Ron raccompagna Millie chez elle et Ginny retourna au Terrier. Harry et Hermione transplanèrent ensemble pour retourner chez eux.

\- Et bien, Harry Potter, tu es un sacré cachottier, le taquina la jeune femme en passant la porte.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi à vous annoncer un truc pareil ! se défendit-il.

\- Certes… Mais Millicent Bulstrode quoi !

\- Oh, t'inquiète, j'ai été le premier surpris quand je les ai vus se tourner autour !

\- Enfin, elle a l'air d'avoir changé… constata Hermione.

\- Je le pense aussi. C'est vraiment une gentille fille, vous verrez !

\- Et bien, les Serpentard sont plein de surprises en ce moment…

\- Comment ça ?! s'étonna Harry.

\- Malefoy me tourne autour depuis des semaines…

\- QUOI ?!

\- Apparemment, il avait besoin de conseils pour séduire une née-Moldue.

\- C'est ça… grommela Harry. Et moi je suis la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor !

\- Je trouve aussi ça louche mais bon, il n'est pas si gênant…

\- Tu parles bien de Malefoy, là ?!

\- Oui, oui… Bien sûr, il me cherche toujours un peu mais il ne m'insulte plus… plus vraiment… il m'a même touchée tout à l'heure… expliqua Hermione.

\- PARDON ?! s'offusqua le sorcier.

\- Juste le poignet, t'emballe pas ! Mais il y a quelques années, il ne m'aurait même pas approchée à moins d'un mètre.

\- Oui mais quand même… Fais attention à toi, Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! se moqua la jeune femme. Bon, je vais monter bosser un peu mes cours…

\- Je demanderai à Kreattur de te monter un en-cas, la taquina Harry.

\- Non, c'est bon, je descendrai quand j'aurai faim !

\- Je plaisantais…

\- J'espère bien ! D'ailleurs, il va bientôt falloir que tu lui parles de ses congés, Harry !

\- Je sais… j'ai essayé, il ne veut rien entendre… grommela-t-il.

\- Et bien, ordonne-le-lui ! Tu es bien son maître, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas un peu en contradiction avec la liberté de choix que tu revendiques pour lui ? railla-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et monta dans sa chambre. A sa plus grande surprise, une chouette inconnue l'attendait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. La jeune femme la lui ouvrit et détacha le message qui était accroché à sa patte.

 _Merci pour les conseils, Granger. Ça change d'avoir une discussion civilisée avec toi, j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça. DM_

La sorcière regarda le morceau de parchemin en fronçant les sourcils puis le chiffonna avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Tadaaaa !**

 **Donc effectivement, Hermione trouve ça louche... mais elle ne pense pas pour autant qu'il puisse parler d'elle, bah non, c'est Malefoy quand même !**

 **Et donc nous avons rencontré la petite amie mystère de Ron. Et oui, Millicent Bulstrode ! Bon c'était sans doute prévisible avec un surnom comme Millie mais (j'ai vérifié) elle disparait des livres après le tome 5 donc c'était facile pour moi d'en faire quelque chose. En tout cas, une Serpentard est dans la place ;)**

 **Je ne l'ai jamais caché, cette fic est certainement pleine de clichés mais j'espère encore arriver à vous surprendre !**

 **Semaine prochaine, on retrouve Drago qui va de nouveau revenir à la charge. Et il va falloir que je me motive à écrire la suite car le chapitre 10 n'est encore que dans ma tête... Ça me stress un peu car j'ai toujours minimum 5 chapitres d'avance, lol.**

 **D'ailleurs, le prochain sera sans doute publier en avance car je suis de mariage en France le weekend prochain !**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, ici ou sur ma page FB (Muushya).**

 **Des bisous !**


	9. Bibliothèque

**Bonjour !**

 **Et oui, je suis là tôt mais comme annoncé, je pars demain en France pour un mariage et n'aurai donc pas le temps de publier plus tard. Et comme je suis gentille je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre mon retour mardi (qui sera pile poil pour la suite d'UWPTC remarquez).**

 **Un chapitre un poil plus long aujourd'hui vu qu'il fait à peu près 1900 mots (j'avais le compte officiel mais j'ai rechipoté à quelques phrases en relisant^^). 1900 mots (ou presque) avec Drago, c'est cool non ?^^**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment stimulant ! (Surtout qu'en ce moment c'est la merde au boulot et j'ai donc la flemme d'écrire... Bref, ça craint car je n'ai que 2 chapitres d'avance... Bref).**

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** et oui, elle n'est pas si naive notre Hermione. Mais de là à penser qu'elle puisse lui plaire... (surtout qu'en plus, il veut surtout gagner un pari, donc niveau sincérité, on a vu mieux XD)

 **irmema94 :** Welcome ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Pour Ginny, je dirai juste qu'elle avait d'autre préoccupations pour l'instant... hum hum. Je suis aussi ravie que mon histoire t'amuse car j'essaie vraiment de donner ce ton plus léger à ce récit et donc voilà, contente de voir que ça marche ^^ A bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Miss-je-sais-tout-mais-j'ai-quand-même-un-peu-de-mal-avec-les-garçons moi je dis, pour Hermione. Surtout celui-là, ah ah. Enfin, on verra bien comment ça va cheminer dans sa petite tête ^^. Et oui, le pti Ronny tient à sa Millie. Je l'aime bien Ron comme perso à la base et je culpabilise encore d'en avoir fait une tête de noeud dans UWPTC. Donc ici, il sera parfait XD. Pour Pansy, je ne dirai rien ! Je ne vais pas gâcher mes effets non mais ! (mais tu as lu Nouvelle Page donc je pense que tu peux deviner comment je fonctionne ;) ).  
Et encore merci pour tes gentils compliments.  
Et merci pour mon weekend !

 **RDV plus bas pour le debriefing !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 9** : **B** **ibliothèque**

\- Ce truc va me rendre dingue ! grogna Drago, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, encore ? lui demanda Théo en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

\- Je sais qu'ils nous préparent à être sur le terrain au deuxième quadri mais là, niveau travaux, ils sont en train de se toucher ! J'ai trente centimètres à rendre pour demain sur les effets secondaires de la potion de régénération sanguine, cinquante centimètres pour lundi sur les règles à respecter en cas d'innovation et carrément un projet de quatre-vingt centimètres pour dans deux semaines sur l'élaboration d'une potion en réponse à différents symptômes. Par Merlin, je ne suis pas médicomage, ce n'est pas à moi d'établir un diagnostic !

Théo le regarda, légèrement amusé. Drago avait toujours eu tendance à l'exagération. En effet, il avait de nombreux travaux à rendre mais il était aussi, à sa plus grande irritation d'ailleurs, un sorcier naturellement doué en potions. Il n'aurait aucun souci à effectuer ses devoirs mais il s'en plaindrait tout au long du processus malgré tout.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves d'amusant à tout ça, ronchonna Drago.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu vas gérer, tu as presque toujours été le meilleur en potions.

\- Comment ça, presque ?! s'offusqua le sorcier.

\- Tu sais très bien que si Rogue ne l'avait pas désavantagée volontairement, Granger aurait eu de meilleurs résultats que toi.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi !

\- Tu peux nier tant que tu veux, Malefoy, mais Granger était bel et bien meilleure que toi en potions.

Drago préféra ne pas répondre, ne voulant pas persévérer dans sa mauvaise foi évidente. Granger. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qui jouait dans son état d'esprit. La garce n'avait pas répondu à son message. Non mais elle croyait quoi ?! Qu'il envoyait ce genre de mots à n'importe quelle sorcière ? Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en écrire un seul à Pansy et elle avait toujours été à sa disposition.

Enfin ça, c'était avant que ce stupide contrat de mannequinat ne lui monte à la tête. Garce aussi, celle-là ! Dire qu'il avait refusé de nombreuses filles pour elle, quelle ingrate !

\- Quand on parle du loup… murmura Théo en montrant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Hermione venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque, une pile d'une douzaine de livres dans les bras. Elle se mit dans la file pour le comptoir de prêt et attendit sagement son tour, semblant plier sous le poids des ouvrages. Drago fit un clin d'œil à son ami et se leva sur le champ.

\- Besoin d'aide, Granger ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la sorcière.

\- Malefoy ?! chuchota-t-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Je te propose mon aide avant que tu ne fasses tout tomber.

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es… gronda-t-elle.

\- Et toi cesse d'être si butée, tu es toute rouge !

Il lui prit plus de la moitié de la pile des bras et lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire. La jeune femme soupira, visiblement soulagée de voir sa charge allégée.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas emprunter plus de six livres à la fois, releva Drago.

\- Je… j'ai un accord spécial avec les bibliothécaires… bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Évidemment.

Hermione soupira, agacée, le regarda droit dans les yeux puis détourna le regard afin de suivre l'avancée de la file.

\- Merci… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Wow, wow, wow, attends un peu ! se moqua le sorcier. Je rêve ou Hermione Granger, LA Hermione Granger, Miss-préfète-parfaite et Mademoiselle-la-Grande-Héroïne-de-Guerre vient de me remercier, moi, humble mortel ?

\- Ta gueule, Malefouine ! grogna-t-elle.

\- Ah, il me semblait bien. Mais quelle grossièreté, dans ta jolie bouche, je suis choqué !

\- Si tu es juste venu pour te foutre de moi, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens !

\- Mais non, voyons, je suis venu t'aider. Je me doute qu'à force de traîner avec Potty et son poteau tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la galanterie mais il n'est pas dans ma nature de laisser une jeune femme dans la détresse.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Chuuut ! intervint un des bibliothécaires qui passait par là avec un chariot plein de livres à ranger.

\- Oui, voyons, Granger, chut ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque !

\- T'es vraiment un connard, Malefoy, gronda-t-elle à voix basse. Rends-moi mes livres.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es la prochaine.

\- Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un…

\- C'est pour un retour, Miss Granger ? intervint la responsable, derrière son guichet.

\- Euh, oui, Miss Dewey, s'il-vous-plaît.

Drago déposa sa pile de livres sur le comptoir et prit ceux qu'Hermione avait encore en main pour les poser dessus. La bibliothécaire commença à les scanner de sa baguette afin d'enregistrer leur restitution.

\- Il vous en reste deux, apparemment ?

La jeune femme rougit légèrement sous le regard moqueur de son ancien camarade de classe.

\- Euh… oui… j'aurais aimé les prolonger.

\- Pas de souci, c'est fait ! A ce propos, j'ai pensé à vous l'autre jour, on a eu des nouveautés concernant les sorts de cicatrisation, je peux vous donner les références si vous le souhaitez ?

\- Avec plaisir, merci !

Drago était resté à ses côtés durant tout l'échange. Granger n'avait vraiment pas changée, toujours entourée de ses précieux livres sans qui elle n'était rien. Ça avait un côté rassurant de voir que malgré tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, certaines choses restaient immuables.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la faire sortir de ses gonds ! C'était si facile ! Elle partait au quart de tour et n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place. Ça le changeait tellement de toutes ces autres filles… Même Pansy, avant qu'elle ne le quitte… _pour d'autres horizons_ … avait toujours dit amen au moindre de ses propos. Le fait qu'elle parte comme ça était d'autant plus déstabilisant… Ou alors le fait qu'elle ne disait jamais rien était peut-être le signe de son désintérêt ? Étrange, il n'y avait jamais pensé sous cet angle...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? soupira Hermione en se retournant.

\- Je t'attendais, bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles encore ? Je pensais que tu avais eu les réponses que tu voulais l'autre fois.

\- J'aime bien parler avec toi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, étonnamment honnête.

\- On ne parle pas Malefoy, on l'a jamais fait. On s'insulte, on se tire dans les pattes, rien de plus.

\- Oui voilà, c'est ce que je disais.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Sortons d'ici deux minutes, j'en ai marre de chuchoter.

A sa plus grande surprise, la jeune femme le suivit hors de la bibliothèque, non sans pousser un soupir au préalable.

\- Alors ?! reprit-elle une fois dans le couloir

\- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse, à part Blaise et Théo, qui ose me dire clairement ce qu'elle pense, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est parce que tu ne fréquentes pas les bonnes personnes, Malefoy ! J'en connais un paquet qui ne demanderait pas mieux que de te dire tes quatre vérités !

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ? se moqua-t-il.

\- C'est absurde.

\- Écoute, Granger, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. A la base, je voulais des infos pour… tu sais… la fille. Et on a parlé plusieurs fois. Et je trouve ça marrant. Tu me divertis.

\- Tu n'es franchement pas net comme gars ! lui rétorqua la jeune femme, perplexe.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ! Mais venant de quelqu'un qui sort avec un abruti comme Corner, je trouve le jugement un peu hâtif.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Michael vient faire là-dedans !

\- Tu sais qu'il se vante de tout ce qu'il te fait à ses potes, en cours ?

Bon ok, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et vue sa tête, il avait dû faire mouche.

\- Par… pardon ?!

\- Ouais, apparemment il aime bien te tripoter au cinétruc, répondit Drago, faussement blasé.

Ça, au moins, il ne l'inventait pas. Et il put une fois de plus constater qu'il avait visé juste quand il vit les traits de la jeune femme se durcir.

\- J'y crois pas… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ce que j'en dis, c'est pour toi, hein ! J'ai peut-être quelques défauts mais personnellement, je ne parle jamais de mes conquêtes.

\- Forcément, quand on voit Parkinson, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter, cracha la jeune femme, amère.

\- Oh, oh, Granger, du calme ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton mec est un sale con que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur moi !

Hermione frotta ses yeux d'un geste las, poussa un soupir et plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux du sorcier, ce qui le déstabilisa légèrement.

\- Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Malefoy, mais… merci.

Alors celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas !

\- Deux fois en quelques minutes, Granger ?! Attention, ça commence à devenir franchement surréaliste !

Non mais de quoi elle le remerciait ? D'insulter son copain ? Cette fille était définitivement la plus bizarre qu'il connaissait. Et pour en rajouter à sa surprise, elle lui sourit timidement et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner de lui à toute vitesse.

Drago resta quelques minutes encore planté en plein milieu du couloir avant de retourner s'installer face à Théo dans la bibliothèque. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?!

\- Ça va, mec ? lui demanda son ami.

\- Je pense…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, justement… c'était bizarre, avec Granger.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas insultés ?

\- Si… un peu…

\- Elle t'a encore planté sur place ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Alors il y a du progrès ! souligna Théo.

\- Ouais… enfin, je ne sais pas, c'était _bizarre_ … Je vais finir ce devoir chez moi, conclut-il avant de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir sous le regard perdu de son ami.

Cet entretien avec Granger avait été vraiment… perturbant. Oui, ils s'étaient tiré dans les pattes, comme d'habitude, mais ils avaient aussi parlé… Enfin, dans un sens. C'était étrange car pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à son pari en lui parlant. Il avait envie de la charrier, de l'emmerder, c'était clair, mais il l'avait fait sans arrière-pensée. Juste par envie. Comme il le lui avait avoué, il trouvait ça sympa de parler avec elle. Pour une inférieure, elle était vraiment… rafraîchissante et… intéressante ! Par Merlin, trouvait-il vraiment Granger intéressante ?!

Enfin, maintenant, avec le recul, il pensait avoir gagné des points pour faire avancer son affaire. Il avait été inspiré à propos de Corner et vue la façon dont elle avait réagi, il se doutait qu'il y aurait de l'eau dans le gaz pour le petit couple et ça, c'était tout bénéf pour lui !

Puis il repensa à son regard soutenant le sien sans difficulté et pour la première fois depuis le début du pari, il se dit que le gagner pourrait être nettement plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Je les aime vraiment bien ces deux-là, ils sont amusants à écrire ^^**

 **Ce n'est pourtant pas ma première Dramione mais c'est la première où ils passent autant de temps à se chamailler.**

 **Alors les choses avancent un peu dans la tête de notre blondinet, n'est-ce pas ? En l'écrivant, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un peu tôt et puis... on est quand même déjà au chapitre 9 et pour l'instant, il n'est juste plus dégoûté à l'idée de coucher avec elle donc bon, on est encore loin de où je veux aller, ah ah (oui, oui, l'amouuuuur ;) )**

 **Enfin voilà, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Je pense publier vendredi prochain pour pas trop vous faire attendre avant samedi (et aussi parce que j'ai un bal vendredi soir prochain et que samedi matin je serai sans doute fatiguée/en train de cuver XD)**

 **Des bisous !**


	10. Désaccords

**Bonjour !**

Je suis tardive aujourd'hui mais bon, j'ai été coucher à 5h du matin, y avait une soirée à mon boulot, ah ah. Donc le temps que je me lève, que je mange... voilà, il est 15 heures :p

Trève de blabla, RARA :

 **Zebulonrr** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et oui, leurs relations commencent doucement à évoluer, faut bien ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile** : Ah oui, notre Drago commence à être perturber par Hermione et donc, forcément, Théo est un peu perdu également. Dur de suivre un Malefoy ! Je ne pense pas par contre qu'il déteste Pansy, je crois qu'il est surtout blasé... il a perdu 3 ans avec elle, quelle perte de temps ! Encore merci pour tous tes compliments. Le mariage était super, et je vis en Belgique, d'où le passage de frontière ;)  
A bientôt (et oups, j'avais oublié que j'avais dit que je publierais le vendredi... pas eu le temps !)

 **dramione love** : merci beaucoup !

 **mama** : merci pour ta review ! Et donc pour répondre à tes questions, Hermione est bien encore vierge... ce qui ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche ! Et oui, ça va être moins facile de la convaincre de faire du hum hum si c'est sa première fois... Enfin, sauf si Michael arrive à ses fins avant, qui sait ? Mais en effet, je n'ai pas prévu de lui faciliter la vie ;)

Rdv plus bas pour le debiref !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 10 : Désaccords**

Hermione était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée la sortirent de ses rêveries. Elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, ajusta sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir à sa meilleure amie.

\- Combien de fois on va devoir vous le dire, à Ron et toi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de toquer avant d'entrer ici ! grommela la sorcière.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, très chère. Toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois ! se moqua Ginny.

Hermione se contenta de grogner en retour et retourna à la cuisine finir son petit déjeuner. Ginny prit une biscotte et commença à la beurrer en silence, attendant que son amie soit de meilleure humeur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, une fois le repas terminé, Hermione semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt un samedi matin ? Harry n'est même pas là…

\- Comme si je ne venais ici que pour voir Harry ! s'offusqua son amie.

\- Non je sais bien, mais d'habitude, si tu peux grappiller quelques heures de sommeil en plus, tu ne te gènes pas…

\- Maman a encore prévu de dégnommer le jardin, donc je vais voir Luna. Ce n'est pas pour rien si Ron a forcé Harry à changer leur weekend de garde ! Bloqué au Ministère, maman n'a pas de raison de se fâcher contre lui.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Et Harry, pourquoi il a accepté ?

\- Bah, il en devait une à Ron par rapport à je ne sais plus trop quoi… Truc de mecs, il paraît !

\- Moui… ils sont bien cachottiers ces deux-là en ce moment…

\- Va savoir ! Harry a toujours été un peu secret.

\- Harry oui, mais ton frère est une vraie commère, se moqua Hermione.

Les deux sorcières rirent de bon cœur et Hermione se leva pour aller s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle trouva Ginny dans le salon, un papier à la main.

\- Dis donc, petite cachottière, tu peux parler des garçons ! C'est quoi, ça ?! lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin. Hermione rougit spontanément et s'empara du bout de papier.

\- Je… j'ai reçu ça hier soir, je l'ai montré à Harry pour avoir son avis… j'allais t'en parler…

\- Depuis quand Malefoy t'envoie des messages ?!

\- C'est la deuxième fois en fait, balbutia Hermione en rougissant de plus belle.

\- HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout !

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de relire le message qu'elle avait reçu la veille et que, cette fois, elle avait gardé :

 _Encore une discussion intéressante. C'est une habitude qui ne me déplairait pas de prendre ! DM_

Il faisait certainement allusion à leur rencontre à la bibliothèque. Ainsi, il avait trouvé leur discussion intéressante. Cette information rendait Hermione vraiment perplexe depuis qu'elle avait lu le morceau de parchemin. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui depuis qu'il se mettait à lui parler. Elle n'était certainement pas habituée à ce type de relation avec lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur la défensive.

\- Dis, Hermione… reprint Ginny, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce truc avec la fille née-Moldue… Tu ne crois pas qu'en fait, il parlait de toi ?

\- De moi ?! s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Voyant que son amie ne la rejoignait pas dans son hilarité, elle reprit son sérieux et lui demanda :

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse là ?!

\- Bah écoute, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui !

\- Non mais on parle de Malefoy là… Le même Malefoy qui m'insulte depuis près de dix ans et s'est fait un malin plaisir, durant toute notre scolarité à Poudlard, à me pourrir la vie. Pas moyen qu'il soit intéressé par moi !

\- Je ne sais pas… reprit Ginny, hésitante. On dit souvent que de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas. Et franchement, depuis la rentrée, il n'arrête pas d'essayer de se rapprocher de toi… Il te parle, vous allez à une expo, il t'aide à porter tes livres…

\- Il se moque de moi, me rabaisse, se moque de ma relation avec Michael…

\- Oui, enfin pour ce dernier point tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, se moqua Ginny.

\- Hey ! Je te signale que tu es aussi sortie avec lui, se défendit la sorcière.

\- Oui… on fait tous des erreurs !

\- Bref, coupa Hermione. Là n'est pas la question. Il n'y a aucun moyen dans ce monde, magie ou pas, pour que Drago Malefoy soit attiré par moi !

\- La guerre change les gens, Hermione. Regarde mon frère, il sort bien avec Millicent Bulstrode. MILLICENT BULSTRODE quoi !

\- Mais Ron est nettement plus intelligent que l'autre fouine. Il est parfois un peu lent à la détente mais il a toujours su évoluer et se remettre en question !

\- Moui… Malefoy est loin d'être idiot… Je te le dis, il y a strangulot sous roche et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu l'intéresses… Il t'écrit même des mots, Hermione !

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes et Hermione reprit :

\- Non, vraiment, je n'y crois pas. Drago Malefoy ne pourrait pas avoir changé à ce point !

\- On en reparlera, conclut Ginny en tapotant son nez du bout de son index. Mais à la base, je ne venais pas pour parler de lui… J'ai croisé Millie hier et tu te souviens, on avait parlé d'une soirée entre filles… Elle a proposé qu'on fasse un truc, le weekend prochain, avec Astoria…

\- Astoria ? Greengrass ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, apparemment elles sont très bonnes amies. Et bon, enfin on s'était engagé… t'en penses quoi ?

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas ! C'est la petite amie de Ron à présent et il a l'air de tenir à elle. C'est important que nous fassions des efforts pour la connaître mieux.

\- Ça marche ! Je vais lui envoyer un message pour confirmer. Je dois retrouver Luna par contre, je vais devoir te laisser…

\- Pas de souci, je dois aller chez Michael de toute façon. Salue-la de ma part ! A lundi !

\- Bien sûr, à lundi !

Là-dessus, Ginny sortit de la maison du square Grimmaurd et Hermione prit de la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre Michael chez lui.

A peine sortie de l'âtre, il lui tomba dessus :

\- Tu es en retard !

\- Ginny est passée me voir… expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Nous avions rendez-vous !

\- J'ai à peine quinze minutes de retard, Michael, et nous n'avons pas prévu de sortir…

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Tes amis passent toujours avant moi !

\- Ne soit pas si immature ! Elle venait juste me voir pour me proposer une sortie entre filles, avec Millie et Astoria, le weekend prochain.

\- Millie ?! Millicent Bulstrode ?! Astoria… Greengrass ?! s'offusqua Michael. Et depuis quand fréquentes-tu des vipères ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais des fréquentations aussi…basses !

\- Non mais franchement ! s'énerva Hermione. Je t'ai dit que Ron sortait avec Millie et que j'avais par conséquent envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Et apparemment, Astoria est sa meilleure amie. C'est tout.

\- J'ai toujours dit que Weasley était un idiot… Comment peut-il fréquenter une Serpentard après tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait !

\- Les gens changent, Michael…

\- A d'autres ! souffla-t-il.

Puis sans transition, il alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et jeta une œillade aguicheuse à sa petite amie. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, reprit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Et si tu venais plutôt près de moi pour qu'on s'occupe… un peu mieux…

Hermione ne bougea pas et lui jeta un regard noir :

\- A ce propos ! Il parait que tu parles beaucoup en cours ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui, il semblerait que toute votre classe soit au courant de ce que tu aimes me faire ! l'accusa Hermione.

\- C'est ridicule ! D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?!

\- J'ai mes sources…

\- Et bien, elles ne sont pas fiables, se défendit Michael. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais raconter à mes potes vu que tu ne me laisses rien te faire !

\- Par… PARDON ?!

Hermione en perdit sa voix. Non mais quel… culot ! Quel connard ! C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui répondre ? Pas de « c'est pas mon genre » ou de « je ne ferais jamais ça » ?! Non, juste qu'il n'avait rien à en dire ! Mais quel manque de délicatesse !

\- Oh allez, Mione, arrête de tirer la tronche, tu n'es pas venue pour ça…

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ÇA non plus ! Et arrête avec ce stupide surnom !

Michael soupira et se redressa pour la regarder de haut, la dominant par sa taille :

\- Si tu es venue pour passer tes nerfs sur moi, juste en criant d'autant plus, tu peux aussi bien rentrer chez toi !

\- Très bien… gronda Hermione. Tu sais quoi ? Et bien va te faire foutre !

Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi grossière mais il l'avait mise hors d'elle.

\- J'aimerais bien, justement ! rétorqua-t-il, amer.

La sorcière lui jeta un regard noir et quitta son appartement sans ajouter un mot.

Non mais quel connard ! Michael pouvait être tellement adorable quand il le voulait mais il pouvait être aussi tellement… intransigeant ! Il avait une telle rancœur envers les anciens Serpentard et il était tellement buté par moment…

Et Hermione avait peur… peur parce qu'elle se connaissait et savait très bien que Michael était aussi un expert quand il était question de s'excuser. Elle se disait régulièrement qu'elle devrait mettre fin à cette relation mais chaque fois qu'elle entamait cette discussion, il savait trouver les mots pour lui retourner le cerveau et la convaincre de lui laisser une autre chance.

Elle ne parlait jamais de ces disputes à ses amis… Ils ne l'appréciaient déjà pas beaucoup et ne comprendraient pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait dans cette relation. Mais elle avait tellement de points communs avec lui, cette soif d'apprendre, cette curiosité pour le monde qu'elle avait parfois l'impression qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait la comprendre aussi bien que lui et ce, malgré ses défauts.

Hermione soupira et monta à l'étage pour se plonger dans ses livres. Elle avait de nombreux travaux à faire et penserait donc à sa relation avec Michael plus tard.

* * *

.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Par où commencer ?

Ginny est bien plus perspicace que je ne l'ai laissé entendre dans un premier temps. Il fallait juste qu'elle se penche plus sérieusement sur la question... Mais notre Hermione a des oeillères. En même temps, elle n'a pas tort ! Sans ce pari Malefoy ne lui parlerait pas comme il le fait ;)

Et Michael... Ah, Michael... je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien en faire un gros connard. Par contre, en tant que gros connard il est aussi manipulateur et arrive à retourner Hermione... Espérons qu'elle arrivera à s'émanciper de son emprise (genre, c'est pas une Dramione XD)

Bref, j'espère que tout ça vous plait toujours ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 12 donc ça peut aider, ah ah.

A bientôt et des bisous !


	11. Sortie

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai fait passer le rating de cette fic de K+ à T. Mie de rien, y a quand même quelques grossièretés et des passages un peu tendu avec Michael. Et j'avoue que vu la direction que ça prend avec Hermione, j'hésite à la faire passer en M (enfin pas tout de suite hein, ils sont loin du M XD). J'ai d'ailleurs lancé un petit sondage d'opinion à ce sujet sur ma page FB (Muushya).**

 **Mais bon ! Avant d'en arriver là, faudrait déjà qu'ils se rapprochent un peu plus, ah ah.**

 **Un tout grand pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir !**

 **dramione love :** Et oui, Michael est un gros con... et on n'en a pas encore fini avec lui ah ah. J'espère que la suit te plaira :)

 **Cécile :** Et oui, Belgique ! Mais bon, ma famille est du Nord de la France donc pas trop loin. Ah ça, avec Ginny qui doute des intentions de Malefoy,, les choses risquent en effet d'être légèrement différentes. On la lui fait pas à la rouquine :p La soirée entre filles ne devrait plus tarder *tousse*  
Michael ne pense effectivement qu'à ça... Enfin pas que, car ils se voient un peu à d'autres moments, mais assez quand même pour être un gros lourd.  
Une fois de plus, merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent toujours autant et à bientôt !

 **mama :** Alors comment te répondre sans spoiler la suite ? Ça me laisse un peu perplexe... Déjà, je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois, dans une de mes histoires, qu'Hermione est vierge. Dans les autres, elle a au contraire une fâcheuse tendance à coucher un peu trop vite. Alors effectivement, elle est peut-être vierge dans beaucoup d'autres fics mais ça, ce n'est pas de ma responsabilité. Ginny est peut-être plus jeune qu'Hermione mais la relation qu'elle entretient avec Harry est quand même bien différente de celle qu'Hermione a avec ses copains. Faire l'amour n'a rien à voir avec l'âge mais avec la maturité et le fait d'être prêt.e. Et le fait que Drago l'ait déjà fait n'est pas comparable non plus, il est sorti avec Pansy pendant deux ans, ce n'est pas rien ! (Je ne parlerai pas des ex d'Hermione car ce sera abordé plus tard dans l'histoire.  
Bref, je n'ai rien contre les critiques constructives mais là, je les trouve un peu injustifiées. Surtout que j'ai prévenu dès le départ que cette fic serait pleine de clichés car inspirée de Teenmovies (et pourtant, j'essaie de donner à mes personnages une relation et une maturité différentes de celles que je leur donne dans mes autres fics).  
J'espère que tu comprendras un peu mieux mon point de vue quant à la virginité d'Hermione même si je n'ai pas pu en dire plus sans révéler des infos "importantes" sur la suite.

 **Bon, trêve de blabla, rdv plus bas pour le petit debrief.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 11 : Sortie**

Une fois de plus, cette idiote de Granger n'avait pas répondu à son message. Une fois de plus, il passait pour un con. Cette sorcière était vraiment horripilante. Il l'avait croisée deux ou trois fois durant la semaine mais elle s'était empressée de changer de direction à chaque fois. Pas moyen de lui parler de toute façon vu qu'elle était toujours collée avec la rouquine.

On était à présent en novembre et Drago ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était sur le point de remplir son fichu pari et Blaise ne perdait jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler. Le sorcier maudissait son orgueil qui l'avait poussé à parier contre lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter en plus que ça serait un coup fourré… Jamais Blaise ne lui ferait ce genre de cadeau !

Bon au moins, Pansy n'étant plus au programme, il pouvait tester plus en profondeur ses différentes techniques de séduction… Ce qu'il appréciait grandement tout en en étant agacé au plus haut point car aucune des sorcières sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu ne l'avait rejeté pour l'instant. Aucune. Sauf Granger qui restait hermétiquement fermée à la moindre de ses approches.

De plus, la semaine avait été harassante, les étudiants en potions croulant littéralement sous les travaux. Pour son plus grand malheur, il s'était retrouvé en travaux dirigés avec cet abruti de Corner qui était, pour ne rien arranger, d'une humeur massacrante. Drago s'était d'ailleurs demandé s'il y avait eu des suites aux révélations qu'il avait faites à Granger et si l'humeur du Serdaigle était liée à tout ça… Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Il termina de boutonner sa chemise, se décoiffa légèrement en se regardant dans le miroir et sortit pour rejoindre ses amis. Ce soir, ils partaient en chasse au Boursouflet. C'était une soirée-concert et ça promettait d'être intéressant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler du groupe qui venait jouer mais savait qu'il n'y avait rien de tel que de la musique live pour ouvrir des perspectives… et quelques paires de jambes.

Drago transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et il retrouva ses amis devant le bar.

\- Quel timing, Malefoy ! Pour une fois, tu serais presque à l'heure, se moqua Théo.

\- Je sais parfaitement être à l'heure quand j'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être ! rétorqua le principal intéressé. Et c'est vous qui êtes toujours en retard d'habitude, je te signale !

\- On y va ? les interrompit Blaise. J'ai déjà vu pas mal de jolis morceaux passer !

Les trois amis poussèrent la porte du bar et furent aussitôt assaillis par le brouhaha ambiant. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant une place où s'installer quand un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Théo :

\- Voilà qui devrait être amusant, constata-t-il en montrant une table d'un mouvement de tête discret.

Dans un coin reculé, Astoria faisait de grands signes vers leur direction. A ses côtés se trouvaient Millicent Bulstrode, que Drago n'avait pas revue depuis leur cinquième année à Poudlard, la Weasley et Granger. Merde alors, il en aurait embrassé Théo ! Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber !

\- Mec, je n'ai jamais été aussi content que tu essaies de te taper Greengrass, déclara Drago.

\- Un peu de respect, Malefoy, je compte faire bien plus que de me la taper ! gronda Théo.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on va les rejoindre ? demanda Blaise.

\- Et comment ! Une Granger entourée de Serpentard, sans ses gardes du corps autour d'elle, ça ne se refuse pas !

Drago, Blaise et Théo se dirigèrent vers la table des filles qui se décalaient déjà pour leur faire de la place. Les deux Gryffondor semblaient un peu réticentes à les voir se joindre à elles mais ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait les arrêter.

\- Mesdemoiselles, les salua Blaise en s'installant. Que font d'aussi jolies jeunes filles toutes seules un samedi soir ?

\- Sortie entre filles, Zabini, releva la Weasley. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Du tout, c'est juste surprenant de vous retrouver toutes les quatre ensemble, tu en conviendras ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Salut les gars… ça faisait longtemps, intervient Millicent.

\- En effet, constata Drago. Asto nous avait bien dit que tu étais rentrée au pays mais nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de nous voir.

\- Je suis assez occupée… confessa la jeune femme.

Drago s'était arrangé pour s'asseoir juste à côté de Granger. Il l'avait reluquée discrètement et devait bien avouer que quand elle prenait le temps de s'arranger un minimum, elle n'était pas si mal. Il se rapprocha discrètement et se pencha vers elle pour lui parler :

\- Salut, Granger, je t'ai manqué ?

\- Malefoy… se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre d'une voix morne.

\- Tu étais plus loquace la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus…

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de te voir ce soir, c'était censé être une soirée entre filles.

\- Parce que tu en avais l'intention la dernière fois, peut-être ? railla-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, Drago tourna la tête légèrement et vit que Théo et Astoria flirtaient pendant que Blaise, Millicent et la Weasley semblaient parler de… Quiddicth ?!

\- Tes amies n'ont pas l'air de s'embêter. Même la Weaslette parle avec mon pote, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! gronda Hermione.

\- Je ne connais pas son prénom, se confessa Drago, faussement coupable.

\- Elle s'appelle Ginny.

\- Très bien. Et bien la Weaslette n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer !

Granger le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers les autres personnes qui étaient attablées avec eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Ton pote… Zabini, il n'a aucune chance.

\- Blaise peut avoir n'importe quelle fille, releva le sorcier.

\- Pas celles-là… Ginny est amoureuse d'Harry depuis toujours. Et Millie…

\- Millie ? la coupa-t-il. Je ne vous savais pas si proches !

\- Millie sort avec Ron, reprit Hermione, comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

Drago recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de boire, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur lui.

\- Ça va, mec ? s'enquit Théo.

\- C'est sérieux, Bulstrode ?! s'exclama le sorcier. Tu sors avec la belette ?!

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écrièrent Ginny, Millie et Hermione d'une même voix, le fusillant du regard.

\- Pardon, pardon, s'excusa Drago. Mais avouez que ça a de quoi surprendre !

\- Tout le monde n'est pas coincé dans ses préjugés comme toi, l'attaqua Granger.

Drago se tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux gris dans son regard noisette. Les conversations autour d'eux reprirent alors qu'ils s'évertuaient à soutenir le regard de l'autre. Le sorcier finit par céder et un petit sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

Merlin qu'elle l'agaçait ! Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler sa moue moqueuse, de lui faire fermer son caquet… mais la présence de Blaise à ses côtés lui rappelait avec force qu'il avait un pari à gagner et devait donc prendre sur lui pour avoir une chance d'y arriver.

\- Très bien, Granger, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. J'ai un défi pour toi.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, Malefoy ?!

\- Je sais que tu ne résisteras pas à ça. Je te connais par cœur, répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu ne me connais absolument pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- On parie ? Je suis sûr que tu vas accepter ! Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Vraiment !

Les discussions autour d'eux s'étaient de nouveau interrompues, leurs amis les dévisageant avec curiosité et intérêt. Drago se dit vaguement qu'il était déjà en plein pari et que ce ne serait peut-être pas une grande idée d'en lancer un autre mais il était trop sûr de son coup pour ne pas le tenter.

\- Très bien. Je te mets au défi de me faire sortir de mes préjugés vous concernant, Potty, Weasley et toi.

\- Et merde ! jura la sorcière. Tu n'es qu'un sale con, Malefoy, je ne peux évidemment pas laisser passer une occasion pareille de te prouver que tu te plantes depuis des années à notre sujet.

\- J'en étais sûr, répondit-il, victorieux.

Puis il surprit le regard perçant de la Weasley fixé droit sur lui.

\- Dis-donc, Malefoy, l'interpella-t-elle, tu y gagnes quoi, toi, dans cette histoire ?

 _Plus de temps pour me rapprocher de Granger afin de gagner mon vrai pari ?_ pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui répondre ça.

\- Une meilleure connaissance du monde qui m'entoure ? répondit-il innocemment.

\- C'est ça… répondit-elle, pas convaincue pour une noise. Et moi je suis poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead !

\- Ecoute, Weasley, ça fait des années qu'on se croise, tous, et qu'on le veuille ou non, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Alors si Granger se plante, on continuera à s'ignorer, ce qui ne changera pas grand-chose à notre quotidien. Et si elle y arrive, et bien Millie n'aura pas à faire du tri dans ses amis, c'est plutôt positif pour elle !

\- Ne me mêle pas à tes magouilles, Malefoy ! intervint la dite-Millie.

\- Oh ça va ! Ne soyez donc pas tous autant sur la défensive ! rétorqua Drago.

\- C'est bon, trancha Hermione. Je vais le faire. Si je peux faire réaliser à un Malefoy que ses conneries sur la pureté du sang sont infondées, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux. Et personnellement, ça me suffit !

Drago n'ajouta rien, estimant l'intervention de Granger suffisante. Théo lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Astoria et Blaise s'excusa auprès d'eux il avait apparemment repéré une fille au comptoir et il ne comptait pas la laisser filer.

\- Alors, Malefoy, reprit Hermione. Tu en es où avec ta fameuse fille ?

\- Bah, point mort. J'ai essayé d'appliquer tes conseils et en fait, elle est totalement insipide, improvisa-t-il.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu la trouvais gentille, pourtant… remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Voilà, c'est ça, elle est gentille, c'est à peu près tout. Et personnellement, je me fais chier avec les filles trop gentilles, j'ai besoin qu'elles aient plus de répondant !

\- Quelqu'un comme Hermione, quoi, le coupa la Weasley, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Merde, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle les écoutait. Il vit Granger jeter un regard noir à son amie et se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Une soirée entre filles spoilée par le débarquement des garçons... Rah la la, on ne peut plus être tranquille, ah ah !**

 **Et donc, il semblerait que Drago ait trouvé un nouveau moyen de passer plus de temps avec Hermione. Je dois vous avouer que je ne l'avais absolument pas prévu, c'est sorti tout seul alors que j'écrivais le chapitre. Et pour une fois, le fait qu'ils improvisent arrange grandement mon histoire, ah ah.**

 **Ginny semble de plus en plus perspicace, va falloir qu'il se méfie, le petit ;)**

 **Bon sinon, je vous rassure, on saura ce qu'Hermione a pensé de cette soirée dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que la progression de tout ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je peux aussi apporter quelques éclaircissements si des choses ne vous semblent pas claires... à condition bien sûr que ce ne soit pas sur quelque chose que je compte développer par après, héhé.**

 **Bref, à mardi pour l suite d'UWPTC et sans doute vendredi pour la suite de JUP car samedi prochain je serai assez occupée !**

 **Des bisous !**


	12. Abus

**Bonjour !**

Comme annoncé la semaine dernière, je suis un poil plus tôt car demain je n'aurai pas le temps de publier. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire, ah ah !

Sinon, que dire ? Cette histoire a dépassé les 100 reviews donc Ouhaou ! et MERCI ! C'est vraiment motivant pour la suite ! Surtout que même si je sais exactement où je vais avec cette histoire, j'ai très peu d'avance dans l'écriture (contrairement à UWPTC) donc c'est vraiment encourageant pour m'y remettre.

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci !

 **Guest :** C'est sûr que Drago ne perd pas le nord ! Il est rusé notre petit serpent ;)

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Quant à la suite de l'histoire... je n'en dis pas plus sauf que ah ah, je pense que tu vas quand même être surprise (et ça me plaît, car même si c'est censé être une histoire-clichés, je suis contente quand je m'en démarque un peu quand même ^^).

 **RDV plus bas pour le debriefing !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 12 : Abus**

Hermione avait eu du mal à s'endormir après la soirée qu'elle avait passée au Boursouflet Asthmatique tellement elle lui avait semblé surréaliste. La jeune femme avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir en Astoria et Millie deux sorcières intelligentes, drôles et sensibles. C'était à se demander comment cette dernière avait pu se retrouver enrôlée dans cette fichue brigade inquisitoriale !

Cependant, Hermione savait distinguer dans leur personnalité certains traits typiques de Serpentard. Ainsi, Astoria, qui visiblement craquait pour Nott, n'avait pas hésité à l'inviter à les rejoindre à leur table, mettant ainsi en avant son objectif personnel aux dépens du confort des autres filles. Millie, quant à elle, était nettement moins timide qu'elle semblait l'être d'un premier abord, se contentant apparemment d'observer les autres afin de cerner au mieux les personnes lui faisant face. Par exemple, Hermione doutait qu'elle haïsse tant que ça son prénom mais la remarque qu'elle avait faite lorsque Ron la leur avait officiellement présentée lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Ginny.

Mais la plus grosse surprise de cette soirée restait bien évidemment Malefoy. Dire qu'elle s'était engagée à faire évoluer ses préjugés sur ses amis et elle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?! Et Ginny qui ne l'avait pas aidée avec ses sous-entendus répétitifs concernant sa théorie comme quoi Malefoy serait attiré par elle…

Certes, son attitude depuis septembre était bizarre mais Hermione maintenait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle de cette façon-là. Peut-être essayait-il simplement de gagner son amitié afin d'améliorer son image au sein de la société sorcière ? Il avait dû se dire que ce serait plus simple avec elle qu'avec Harry ou Ron, et sans doute avec raison. Mais qu'elle puisse l'intéresser en tant que petite amie potentielle, elle n'y croyait pas une minute. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout aux dents de castor. Enfin, aux ex-dents de castor.

Mais Ginny semblait vraiment convaincue par cette idée et elle avait passé une partie de la soirée à titiller Malefoy à ce sujet. Il n'avait relevé aucune de ses allusions. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas de cette façon, non ? Sinon, il en aurait profité pour la complimenter, essayer de la séduire…

Enfin, au final, ça n'aurait rien changé du tout. Hermione sortait avec Michael et savoir si elle pourrait plaire à Malefoy ou pas était loin de ses préoccupations actuelles. Elle devait, une fois de plus, retrouver son petit ami chez lui. Il s'était excusé à de multiples reprises depuis leur dernière dispute, lui expliquant qu'il était crevé par ses études et que Malefoy lui menait la vie dure en cours et était donc sur les nerfs

Encore Malefoy… décidément, ses pensées revenaient un peu trop vers lui. Surtout qu'avec son défi à la con, elle s'était engagée à manger avec lui le lendemain afin de commencer les séances de « non, nous ne sommes pas des bouffons inférieurs et idiots avides de reconnaissance ».

Et Michael… Hermione ne savait plus trop comment se situer vis-à-vis de leur relation. La plupart du temps, ils étaient très bien, allaient au ciné, à des expositions, travaillaient ensemble à la bibliothèque, tous les deux mettant leurs études au premier plan de leurs priorités… Mais de temps en temps, il lui mettait la pression pour le sexe et ça, ça commençait à lui peser beaucoup.

Certes, il pouvait sembler étrange qu'elle soit encore vierge à vingt-et-un ans mais son passé amoureux n'était pas non plus extraordinaire. Elle était sortie un petit peu avec Ron après la guerre mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être en couple. Puis il y avait eu Zacharias Smith… Hermione avait encore l'estomac noué quand elle pensait à la façon dont leur histoire s'était terminée… Heureusement qu'Harry était rentré plus tôt ce jour-là, lui évitant probablement le pire. Forcément, il lui avait fallu le temps de se remettre de cette expérience désastreuse et réapprendre à faire confiance aux hommes et surtout à se faire confiance à elle. D'ailleurs, elle l'apprenait encore avec Michael et son manque d'empathie face à sa peur de l'intimité ne l'aidait pas à reprendre confiance. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas que plus il insisterait, moins elle en aurait envie.

Hermione sortit de la douche, les pensées encore confuses et se sécha avant de s'habiller pour se rendre chez son petit ami. Elle prit le réseau de cheminette et arriva chez Michael quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Salut Mione, l'accueillit le sorcier en l'embrassant.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien mieux depuis que tu es arrivée.

Hermione lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, passant outre, pour une fois, l'utilisation de ce surnom ridicule. Son petit ami lui rendit son étreinte. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, enlacés, et Michael commença à jouer avec des mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Alors, cette soirée ? demanda-t-il, prenant visiblement sur lui pour cacher les sentiments négatifs que lui inspiraient cette idée.

\- Bizarre mais sympa. Avec les filles, c'était génial, très surprenant. Elles sont franchement chouettes, je ne m'y attendais pas !

\- Mouais… répondit-il, clairement sceptique.

\- De toute façon personne n'est assez bien pour toi, se moqua la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas faux…

Hermione se sentit immédiatement légèrement vexée. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis – et ils le lui rendaient bien – mais elle aurait pensé qu'il affirmerait qu'elle était l'exception… Elle poussa un soupir et reprit le récit de sa soirée.

\- Tu savais que Nott et Astoria étaient attirés l'un par l'autre ?

\- Oui bien sûr, il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle quand il attend le début des cours avec Malefoy... Leur labo est juste à côté du notre… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve, je l'ai toujours trouvée un peu gourdasse.

\- Elle est vraiment très sympa. Tu juges les gens trop rapidement !

\- Mais… comment sais-tu qu'il est attiré par elle, elle vous en a parlé ?

\- Oh non, pas vraiment, mais ça saute aux yeux quand on les voit ensemble.

\- Ensemble ? Tu as vu Nott ?! Ce n'était pas censé être une soirée entre filles ?

\- Si, si mais… à un moment, Nott, Malefoy et Zabini ont débarqué au bar et Astoria les a invités à nous rejoindre… admit Hermione d'une voix légèrement tendue.

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama Michael en se redressant. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as passé la soirée seule avec des Serpentard ?!

\- Non… Ginny était là, elle aussi !

\- Ouais, une vraie vipère aussi celle-là. Elle n'a atterri à Gryffondor que parce que c'est une Weasley !

La jeune femme se redressa également, agacée d'entendre son petit ami parler ainsi de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi ! Tu lui en veux parce qu'elle t'a plaqué des années plus tôt. On dirait que tu n'as jamais tourné la page !

\- Absolument pas, s'énerva-t-il. Ce n'était qu'une petite idiote attirée uniquement par la célébrité de Potter. Et c'est encore le cas ! Elle ne me méritait pas !

\- Je n'y crois pas ! souffla Hermione. Tu es tellement imbu de toi quand tu t'y mets !

\- Connaître sa propre valeur n'est pas faire preuve de vanité !

Hermione soupira profondément et se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

\- Je suis tellement lasse… J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi, Michael…

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Tu as raison… Mais je suis trop tendu… surtout à côté de toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Écoute Hermione, ça fait des mois qu'on est ensemble et je suis un mec, tu sais, j'ai des besoins… Je sais que Smith s'est comporté comme un abruti avec toi et que ça te fait peur mais… c'était il y a longtemps et il ne t'a même pas violée ! Il serait temps de passer à autre chose, tu ne crois pas ?

\- …

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre. Non, il ne l'avait pas violée, Harry étant sans doute rentré à temps pour empêcher ça, mais quand même ! S'entendre traiter de petite salope allumeuse qui attendait juste qu'on lui force un peu la main pour se décoincer n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus stimulant ! Et Michael ne réalisait pas que chaque fois qu'il insistait pour coucher avec elle, elle entendait à nouveau les mots de Smith résonner dans sa tête. Et l'effet était radical, ça bloquait la moindre envie qui pouvait éventuellement poindre en elle chaque fois qu'elle se laissait un minimum aller.

Elle n'était pas une salope. Ni une allumeuse. Et elle ne voulait pas l'être. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse lui coller ce genre d'étiquette. Elle avait toujours été cataloguée trop vite… Miss-je-sais-tout, Sang-de-Bourbe, garçon-manqué… elle pouvait gérer tout ça, elle avait appris à le faire depuis bien longtemps. Mais jamais elle ne serait une fille… légère.

Alors non, coucher avec son petit ami ne ferait pas d'elle une fille de petite vertu… mais elle sortait avec Smith depuis des semaines quand il lui avait craché ces mots au visage, essayant de glisser une main sous sa jupe, la baguette d'Hermione dans l'autre pour lui ôter toute chance de résister…

\- Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, ok, mais tu sais, Mione, il y a d'autres moyens de satisfaire un homme sans ouvrir tes cuisses… Tu pourrais… enfin tu vois… une petite pipe, quoi…

Hermione se tendit immédiatement et serra instinctivement sa baguette dans sa main. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était autant rapproché d'elle… Et cette phrase ?! Non mais quelle horreur ! Quel connard !

\- Sérieusement, Michael, dis-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens d'oser me dire… énonça la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Devant son petit air satisfait et nullement coupable, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et reprit :

\- Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Je me voile la face depuis des semaines mais j'aurais dû m'écouter plus et écouter mes amis ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde salaud vaniteux, égocentrique et égoïste ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais encore ici…

\- Mais Mione… comprends-moi… j'ai envie de toi, tu me frustres tellement…

\- MAIS ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ! J'en ai ma claque ! Ras-le-bol ! Cette fois, c'est fini ! Tu oses critiquer mes amis et même les Serpentard mais tu es le pire sorcier que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

\- T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là ? répondit Michael en s'énervant. T'as été torturée par Lestrange dans le salon des Malefoy et c'est moi le pire ?!

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'un Mangemort mais tu n'as définitivement pas un bon fond, Michael. Être une mauvaise personne ne se limite pas à avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. A présent, je vais m'en aller.

Michael serra son poignet de sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

\- Mais Mione… s'il-te-plaît…

\- NON ! Michael. Laisse-moi. Et cette fois, n'essaie même pas de t'excuser. C'est fini et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Là-dessus, la jeune femme quitta l'appartement pour transplaner. Cependant, une fois dehors elle se rendit compte qu'elle était trop bouleversée pour le faire en toute sécurité et décida de marcher un peu pour tenter de se calmer.

* * *

.

* * *

Hum hum...

Bon bah voilà une bonne chose de faite, non ? Elle l'a enfin quitté, ce fichu Corner !

Alors je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous espéraient une confrontation avec Malefoy mais je voulais vraiment qu'Hermione se sorte de cette histoire toute seule. C'était entre Michael et elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait besoin d'un homme pour prendre sa défense (mon côté féministe ^^). Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne le reverra pas... ni qu'on le reverra, ça j'ai pas encore décidé (mais je vous assure que cette fois, c'est une rupture définitive !).

Et vous savez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé avec Smith. Comme je vous l'avais dit, pas de viol, mais quand même de quoi nous perturber cette pauvre Hermione (enfin de mon point de vue).

Et la semaine prochaine, vous aurez le point de vue de Drago sur l'après-Boursouflet.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A tout bientôt.

Des bisous !


	13. Prise de conscience

**Bonjour !**

Voici un nouveau chapitre de JUP en ligne et comme d'hab, moi qui me mets la pression car après celui-ci, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance... Rah ! Je n'arrive pas à avoir autant d'avance que pour UWPTC, c'est affolant ! Je n'ai jamais eu de retard dans mes publications, j'espère que ça ne va pas commencer...

Bon, en attendant, de grands mercis pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et en fav ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Et ça me motive à écrire... enfin, il faut lol J'ai tout le fil de l'histoire en tête, c'est quand même con de bloquer pour... ça ?

 **Bref, RARA :**

 **dramione love :** et oui, enfin ! Hermione a parfois des oeillères mais faut pas exagérer non plus XD merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** merci pour ta review ! Encore une bonne analyse et certaines choses bien devinées pour la suite... et d'autres pas ! Mais comme d'hab, je ne te dirai pas lesquelles ah ah (même si pour certaines tu seras vite fixée ^^). A bientôt !

Allez, bonne lecture à vous et rdv en bas !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 13 : Prise de conscience**

Drago avait très bien dormi après sa soirée au Boursouflet Asthmatique. Il avait passé un excellent moment aux côtés de Granger. La Weasley avait été un peu saoulante avec ses allusions mais même si elle semblait plutôt lucide sur son intérêt envers Granger, elle ne semblait pas soupçonner que tout ça émanait d'un pari.

Le pari. Ce fichu pari. Drago commençait à être légèrement perdu face à celui-ci. Granger lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle avait de la répartie et de la conversation. Ça le changeait beaucoup des autres filles. Et le fait qu'elle lui résiste comme elle le faisait, remballant sans même s'en rendre compte la moindre de ses approches rendait le challenge encore plus intéressant. Arriver à la faire craquer rendrait sa victoire encore plus jouissive.

Par contre, il était très déstabilisé de se sentir attiré par elle de la sorte. Elle n'était pas moche, pas vraiment, non, mais elle avait plutôt une beauté naturelle, loin du style des filles qu'il se plaisait à séduire. Elle avait cette petite étincelle dans son regard qui l'intriguait grandement. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était d'être attiré par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Enfin, une née-Moldue. Comme elle avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la fausse fille, elle ne semblait pas si différente des autres sorcières. Et ça, c'était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle n'était pas censée être semblable à une Sang-pur ou une Sang-mêlé. Et pourtant… en sa présence il oubliait de plus en plus qu'elle était supposée être une inférieure.

Drago était aussi très content de l'éclair de génie qu'il avait eu la veille en la mettant au défi de le faire évoluer par rapport à ses préjugés. Ainsi, ils allaient passer plus de temps ensemble ce qui ne pourrait être qu'avantageux pour la réussite de son pari.

La journée était froide mais le temps était sec et ensoleillé. Drago décida d'aller prendre l'air pour s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Il prit son balai pour aller voler au-dessus du parc de l'UML. C'était un des seuls endroits de Londres où les sorciers pouvaient voler librement sans avoir à se cacher de la vue des Moldus.

Il était dans les airs depuis une petite heure quand une silhouette mouvante bien connue attira son regard. Granger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là un dimanche après-midi ?! Certes, elle n'était pas la seule étudiante à se promener dans le parc mais ils étaient plutôt rares. Une autre sorcière voltigeait sur son balai, loin de lui afin de ne pas se gêner et deux-trois groupes étaient installés sur des bancs mais l'enjeu de son pari était la seule personne à s'y promener seule.

Drago amorça la descente et atterrit près d'elle en douceur.

\- Hey ! la salua-t-il maladroitement.

\- Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

\- Un peu de vol, répondit-il en montrant son balai. Ça me détend. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

En effet, il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle venait de pleurer. Et comme il l'avait fait pleurer de nombreuses fois dans le passé, il était bien placé pour savoir la tête qu'elle faisait dans ces moments-là.

\- Je… non ça va… et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ton problème, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Écoute Granger, je sais qu'on n'est pas ami mais ce n'est pas mon genre de me réjouir de te croiser dans un état pareil.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était toi qui étais principalement responsable de ce type d'état d'esprit chez moi, releva-t-elle.

\- Certes… admit-il. Mais les gens changent. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime bien parler avec toi depuis quelques temps et par conséquent, je n'aime plus te voir ainsi. Sauf évidemment si j'en suis le responsable, comme tu dis !

Sa tentative d'humour tomba visiblement à plat. Granger s'était distraitement rapprochée d'un banc et s'y laissa tomber en soupirant. Drago la suivit et s'assit à ses côtés, nettement moins loin que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans ce parc.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je peux le comprendre, mais tu as des amis, tu devrais aller les voir.

\- Ils sont occupés… Et en l'occurrence, ils ne sauraient que me dire qu'ils m'avaient prévenue…

\- Oh… Qu'a encore fait ton abruti de petit ami ? demanda-t-il avec pertinence.

\- Mais… comment est-ce que… ?

\- Tu es une fille. En général, il n'y a que vos copains pour vous mettre dans un état pareil. Et le tien est un connard notoire.

\- C'est mon ex en fait… je viens de le quitter, lui avoua la sorcière.

Drago en fut surpris et étonnamment ravi. Enfin, pas si étonnamment, vu que c'était tout bénéf pour la réussite de son pari mais il ne pensait pas que cette nouvelle l'aurait réjoui à ce point. Après tout, qu'elle soit en couple ou pas ne l'aurait pas trop dérangé pour la mettre dans son lit. Ce serait juste plus simple.

\- Félicitations, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais bien trouver à un blaireau pareil.

\- Il était chez Serdaigle, je te l'ai déjà dit…

\- Il n'empêche que c'est un blaireau. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ouvrir les yeux ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard, gênée.

\- Je… tu ne comprendrais pas…

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Granger. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprends et je respecte. Mais ne me sous-estime pas.

La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle estimait la pertinence de se confier à lui ou pas. C'était une grande avancée dans leur relation ! Il espérait qu'elle lâcherait le morceau, ce serait ainsi une preuve qu'elle ne le méprisait plus autant qu'avant.

\- Je… il voulait… enfin, tu sais… et je n'étais pas prête… Alors à force de me mettre la pression… j'ai… bafouilla Hermione en rougissant au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas ensemble depuis plusieurs mois ?! Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas encore… ? demanda Drago, clairement surpris.

Merde, si même Corner en tant que petit ami officiel n'avait pas réussi à la mettre dans son lit, il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver !

\- C'est compliqué… J'ai eu une expérience un peu traumatisante avec un ex et… bref. Plus Michael me mettait la pression, moins j'y arrivais… et là, ça a juste été la fois de trop… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça à toi !

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus… Et je ne vais pas te mentir, Granger, à notre âge c'est plutôt inhabituel mais…

Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? Blaise avait-il eu la moindre idée du merdier dans lequel il le mettrait en choisissant Granger comme cible pour leur pari ? Connaissant son ami, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Arriver à séduire Hermione Granger était déjà un challenge en soit mais une Hermione Granger méfiante et sur la défensive par rapport aux rapports intimes, c'était encore autre chose…

\- Je sais que je suis pathétique, reprit-elle d'une petite voix… Michael avait sans doute raison, ce que Smith m'a fait n'était pas si dramatique… j'aurais pu…

\- Non, non, non, je t'arrête tout de suite, Granger ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé et ça ne me regarde sans doute pas mais Corner était ton petit ami. En tant que tel, il devait faire preuve de compréhension et de patience. Il aurait dû faire en sorte que tu sois prête et pas te forcer la main. On n'arrive à rien de bon en se forçant quand on… enfin, tu vois…

A sa plus grande surprise, la jeune femme éclata de rire et ne parvint pas à s'arrêter. Il la regarda rire un moment, totalement perdu.

\- Cette discussion est totalement surréaliste, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

\- J'avoue, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de confier à Drago Malefoy que je n'avais pas réussi à perdre ma virginité avec mon ex… Par Merlin, tu m'as jeté un sort ou quoi ?

\- J'aurais pu, se moqua-t-il. Mais non. Tu devais avoir besoin de te confier.

\- Mais pourquoi auprès de toi ?

\- Tu es peut-être aussi en train de dépasser tes propres préjugés et te rendre compte que je ne suis pas un si gros connard que ça…

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de plonger son regard noisette dans le sien. Bon sang qu'il détestait quand elle le regardait ainsi. Ou bien il adorait… il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus sûr de rien, là, tout de suite, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Au bout d'un moment, c'est elle qui finit par détourner son regard, visiblement gênée. Drago sentit un élan de tendresse envers elle traverser son corps et prit immédiatement peur. De la tendresse. Pour Granger. Pas moyen de laisser ça arriver. Salazar l'en préserve !

Il se redressa, son balai à la main et s'excusa confusément auprès de la jeune femme :

\- Je… euh… désolé Granger, j'avais oublié que je devais retrouver Nott, je suis déjà en retard. Ne t'en fais pas pour Corner, c'est un connard. A la prochaine !

Là-dessus, il transplana lâchement jusqu'à l'appartement de ses amis, laissant la sorcière seule et visiblement désemparée.

Théo vint lui ouvrir, relativement surpris de le trouver devant chez lui.

\- Tu es seul ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Ouais, Blaise est sorti. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ça va pas ?

\- Je suis dans la merde, Théo, poursuivit Drago en pénétrant chez son ami. Elle est vierge, mec. Elle est putain de vierge.

\- Qui ça ?!

Théo semblait totalement à l'ouest.

\- Granger, évidemment, qui d'autre ?! s'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Mais comment tu peux savoir un truc pareil ? Et franchement, ça m'étonnerait, elle sort avec Corner depuis des mois. Et tu sais comment il est…

\- Justement, je viens de la croiser, elle l'a largué. Il lui mettait la pression pour ça… C'est elle qui me l'a dit…

\- Tu veux me faire croire que Granger t'a confié tout ça d'elle-même ?!

\- J'en suis aussi surpris que toi… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Mais le résultat est le même. Bordel, Théo, j'ai fait le pari de mettre Granger dans mon lit et elle est vierge ! Comment je vais pouvoir lui faire ça ?!

\- Et depuis quand tu as des états d'âme sur ce que tu infliges aux filles ? Surtout à une née-Moldue ?

\- …

\- Au pire, tu n'as qu'à renoncer… C'est pas dramatique non plus, tout ce que tu aurais à faire c'est de…

\- NON ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ferai jamais ça ! Et même sans _ça_ , hors de question que je laisse Blaise gagner !

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Mec, coucher avec elle et la lourder, c'est une chose, gagner sa confiance pour prendre sa virginité et la larguer, c'en est une autre… et c'est franchement dégueulasse, même venant de toi…

\- Je sais… Quand j'ai fait ce pari avec Blaise, je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde que ça évoluerait comme ça ! Mais tu sais, je peux peut-être gagner ce stupide pari sans agir comme un salaud…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, je crois que je commence à l'apprécier…

Théo ne sut visiblement pas quoi répondre à la révélation surprenante de son meilleur ami et de tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer…

* * *

.

* * *

 **Aloooors deux choses :**

 **1/ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il commence à l'apprécier que c'est l'amour fou hein. Sa remarque peut impliquer plein de choses que je développerai un peu plus par après (notamment dans le chapitre 15 que j'ai du mal à me motiver à écrire lol)**

 **2/ Ça semble clairement bizarre qu'Hermione se confie comme ça. N'oubliez juste pas que la prochaine fois, nous serons dans sa tête à elle ^^**

 **Sinon voilà, chapitre 13 et les choses bougent plus concrètement dans sa tête à lui. Il ne semble pas prêt à renoncer à son pari mais apparemment, il va quand même essayer de faire les choses bien... Enfin, s'il y arrive, ah ah.**

 **J'espère que l'avancée de tout ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir (et ça pourrait peut-être m'aider pour la suite pas encore écrite, qui sait ?)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Des bisous !**


	14. Australie

**Hello !**

Comme d'hab, je panique un peu car je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance... Deux fic en cours en parallèle n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée mdr. Surtout que j'ai eu la grande idée de me replonger dans "Envers et contre eux" de Loufoca Granger (si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, sortez d'ici, c'est LA base en Dramione ^^) et donc forcément niveau temps libre...

Breeeeeeeeef ! Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour toutes les marques d'intérêt que vous avez envers cette histoire. J'ai été vachement rassurée que vous ne trouviez pas ça trop WTF qu'Hermione se confie si facilement à Drago... Enfin, vous allez avoir son ressenti juste en dessous !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** et oui, il commence doucement à évoluer ! Il faut bien quand même sinon on y arrivera jamais ah ah. Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** et oui, Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle soit vierge (moi non plus à la base d'ailleurs, mdr) mais je voulais vraiment que les choses ne soient pas trop faciles à ce niveau-là. Ils ont tendance à coucher ensemble un peu trop facilement dans mes histoires ^^ Et donc, en effet, il commence à se remettre en question ce petit ! Heureusement que Théo est là pour le soutien. Quand au déroulement du pari, je ne dirai rien ah ah ! C'est quand même LE truc à ne pas spoiler dans cette histoire :p  
Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

Allez on se retrouve plus bas pour le petit debriefing !

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 14 : Australie**

Hermione était totalement perdue. Ça faisait à présent deux bonnes semaines qu'elle avait rompu avec Michael… et qu'elle évitait Malefoy. Comment, par Merlin, en était-elle arrivée à lui confier des choses aussi personnelles ?! Ok, elle venait juste de quitter son connard d'ex mais quand même, c'était Drago Malefoy qui s'était retrouvé face à elle ! L'horripilant Drago Malefoy qui prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter depuis des années !

Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il semblait avoir changé dernièrement et que même s'il continuait à se moquer d'elle, c'était plus taquin que méchant mais quand même ! Il avait dû lui jeter un sort de confusion, ce n'était pas possible autrement… Il s'en était défendu mais quelle autre explication y aurait-il ? Qu'elle s'était sentie en confiance face à lui ?! C'était d'un ridicule !

Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était vierge et qu'elle avait quitté Michael à cause de la pression qu'il lui mettait à ce sujet, elle n'arrivait plus à se regarder en face. Elle était d'une humeur exécrable, d'ailleurs. Ginny mettait ça sur le compte de sa rupture avec Michael mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. C'étaient surtout le fait de s'être confiée si facilement à son ennemi… enfin son ancien ennemi, qui la déstabilisait.

Enfin, elle venait de vivre sa première période de stage, ce qui lui facilitait la vie à la fois pour éviter Malefoy et Ginny. D'ailleurs, ce stage à Sainte Mangouste avait été fabuleux. Hermione avait passé sa première semaine dans le Service des accidents matériels et la seconde dans celui des blessures par créatures vivantes. Ces deux expériences avaient été très enrichissantes, rendant tous ses cours nettement plus concrets mais elle attendait avec impatience sa deuxième période de stage, en mars, où elle irait au service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes ainsi qu'en virologie. Le Service des pathologies des sortilèges serait réservé pour l'an prochain ainsi que celui des urgences.

Ça lui avait fait un peu bizarre de parcourir les couloirs de l'hôpital en tant que future professionnelle mais elle était à présent sûre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie.

Malefoy lui avait envoyé quelques messages, notamment quand elle ne s'était pas présentée à leur rendez-vous fixé pour ce fichu truc de préjugés mais elle ne se sentait absolument pas coupable de l'avoir laissé en plan… Elle n'imaginait pas une seule minute le revoir sans que la honte ne la consume.

Il l'avait toujours prise pour une Miss-je-sais-tout coincée et ce n'était pas le fait d'apprendre qu'elle était encore vierge à vingt-et-un ans qui allait faire évoluer ses a priori à son sujet. Fichue elle ! Il devait bien rire à présent, il n'avait même pas pu rester près d'elle après avoir appris ça, se contentant de transplaner…

De légers coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre et Hermione alla ouvrir :

\- Ah ! Harry m'avait bien dit que tu étais là ! déclara Ginny en pénétrant dans la chambre.

\- Salut Gin', comment vas-tu ?

\- Comment TOI tu vas ! Tu m'évites depuis que tu as largué l'autre connard. Je sais que je ne l'aimais pas mais je ne te jugerai jamais Hermione, tu as bien fait de le laisser, il ne te méritait pas !

\- Nous étions en stage Gin', tu es bien placée pour savoir à quel point c'était chronophage !

\- Tu te cherches des excuses ! J'espère que tu ne déprimes pas à cause de lui en tout cas. Tu aurais dû le plaquer depuis longtemps !

\- Tu vois, releva la sorcière, c'est pour ça que je ne vous en parle pas à Harry, Ron et toi. Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé.

\- Il ne te méritait pas !

\- Certes, mais en rajouter sur son état de crétinerie avancé ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aimerais ne plus penser à lui du tout et vous ne m'y aidez pas à ramener le sujet sans arrêt sur le tapis.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Ginny. Mais n'oublies jamais que je suis là pour toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie !

\- Je sais, Gin', répondit Hermione en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Ginny s'installa sur la chaise du bureau d'Hermione et regarda autour d'elle, notamment la grosse malle ouverte posée à même le sol.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Dans une dizaine de jours mais je commence déjà à rassembler quelques affaires. J'ai hâte de les revoir, si tu savais ! Je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis août !

\- Ah ça, je te comprends. Tu es tellement courageuse ! Je ne sais pas comment je gérerais si mes parents n'étaient pas aussi proches de moi.

\- Ils sont très heureux en Australie, c'est ce qui m'aide à relativiser. Mais je serai plus que ravie de passer ces deux semaines avec eux !

.

.

La fin du trimestre était arrivée très rapidement. Malefoy avait essayé de lui parler quelques fois en la croisant dans les couloirs mais elle l'avait esquivé sans trop de difficultés. Cette façon de l'éviter avait interpellé sa meilleure amie mais Hermione n'avait lâché aucune information à ce sujet. Elle avait consacré toute son énergie à ses révisions pour les partiels qui auraient lieu en janvier afin d'avoir à réviser le moins possible quand elle serait auprès de ses parents. C'est-à-dire en y consacrant qu'une demi-journée.

Le portoloin pour l'Australie était parti du Ministère de la Magie anglais le vingt décembre au matin et Hermione était arrivée à Sidney neuf heures plus tard. Enfin non, le voyage n'avait duré quelques secondes mais c'était à présent le soir à cause du décalage horaire.

Elle transplana ensuite jusqu'à la maison où vivaient ses parents et frappa à la porte avec un peu d'anxiété infondée.

\- Hermione ! Ma petite grenouille ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! s'exclama sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Mamoune, tu m'as manquée !

\- Et toi donc ! Rentre, dépêche-toi, ton père ne devrait plus tarder. Il a été retenu par une urgence mais je voulais absolument être là pour t'accueillir. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bah écoute ça va. Mes études de médecine sont géniales. Vous me manquez mais à présent, je suis là donc tout va bien.

Sa mère vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, dans le canapé et lui serra la main avec tendresse. Son père rentra chez lui à ce moment-là.

\- Chérie ? Hermy est arrivée ?!

\- Je suis là, Pap' !

\- Aaaaaaaaah ma petite chérie ! chantonna son père en la serrant fort contre lui. Comment va ma petite fée ?

\- Très bien ! Et encore mieux depuis que je suis avec vous !

.

Hermione était chez ses parents depuis une semaine et se sentait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Retrouver le monde Moldu avait vraiment le don de l'apaiser. Ils avaient passé les fêtes de Noël tous les trois, retrouvant le plaisir simple d'être les uns avec les autres. Hermione leur parlait beaucoup de sa vie à l'UML, de ses amis, de l'évolution politique du monde magique d'après-guerre. Ces sujets passionnaient ses parents qui avaient l'impression de s'entendre conter une histoire. Ils réalisaient encore difficilement que tout ça faisait partie du quotidien de leur fille et qu'elle était une héroïne dans son monde. Discrète, certes, mais héroïne quand même !

Ses parents avaient fermé leur cabinet de dentistes pour une semaine mais son père était reparti travailler ce matin-là. Hermione prenait donc son petit-déjeuner en tête à tête avec sa mère.

\- Dis-donc, ma grenouille, maintenant que ton père n'est plus là… tu vas enfin pouvoir me le dire ! Pas de nouvel amoureux ?

\- Maman ! s'offusqua faussement Hermione en riant.

\- Et bien quoi ? Tu m'as dit dans une de tes lettres avoir rompu avec ce Michel…

\- Michael…

\- Oui, c'est pareil, et à ce que tu m'en as dit, il ne mériterait même pas que je me rappelle de son prénom. Et donc, pas de nouveau prétendant ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… Ginny pense qu'il y a ce garçon qui serait intéressé mais moi… je n'y crois pas trop, se confia Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu te souviens de Drago Malefoy ? Je vous en ai déjà parlé…

\- Ce petit raciste qui te brimait à l'école car tu n'as pas des parents sorciers ?

\- Lui-même… Et bien depuis la rentrée il est limite devenu… _gentil._ Il m'a même… réconfortée après ma rupture d'avec Michael et Ginny pense qu'en fait il serait attiré par moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

\- Il m'a demandé conseil pour soi-disant séduire une née-Moldue il y a quelques temps. Il m'envoie des mots sympas, comme quoi il apprécie ma compagnie… Ginny pense que le coup de la née-Moldue était pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot… Et quel est le problème ?

\- Et bien je n'y crois pas trop… Comme tu l'as dit, il m'en a tellement fait baver à Poudlard que je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être attiré par moi, je ne suis pas son genre de filles.

\- Écoute ma douce, les épreuves par lesquelles vous êtes tous passés changent les gens. Les gens changent même pour moins que ça ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'ouvert et de tolérant. Je ne te dis pas de fréquenter ce garçon s'il ne te plait pas mais si l'idée ne te semble pas si absurde, tu pourrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. S'il a changé, il mérite une nouvelle chance.

\- Et s'il n'a pas changé ?

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui laisses pas une chance de te le montrer.

\- Et si Ginny se trompe ? Qu'il se moque de moi et me brise le cœur ?

\- Tes petits amis précédents n'avaient pas son passif, tu leur as fait confiance et ça s'est mal terminé. Et pourtant tu vas de l'avant. La peur de perdre ne devrait pas t'empêcher de jouer, ma chérie. Je te rappelle que ton père m'avait brisé le cœur au collège avant qu'il ne s'évertue à regagner ma confiance à l'université…

Hermione but quelques gorgées de son thé et pensa aux propos que sa mère venait de lui tenir. Avait-elle envie de suivre l'intuition de Ginny et de laisser Malefoy l'approcher ? Et si son amie avait raison, serait-il toujours intéressé à présent qu'il savait qu'elle était encore vierge ? Mais par Merlin, comment pouvait-elle sérieusement envisager de se laisser séduire par celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant tant d'années ? Sans Harry et Ron à ses côtés pour la soutenir, il aurait vraiment pu la détruire et à présent, elle devrait passer l'éponge au nom de quoi ? Des deuxièmes chances ?

De plus, la sorcière ne pouvait se séparer de cette impression qu'elle avait depuis la rentrée qu'il y avait une raison cachée à ses tentatives pour se rapprocher d'elle. Peut-être qu'il le faisait pour redorer son image, comme elle l'avait déjà envisagé… Ou peut-être que de se faire plaquer par Parkinson l'avait plus perturbé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

Ce type était un mystère… Comment pourrait-il passer de Pansy Parkinson, nouvelle égérie de la ligne Haute-Couture de Tissard et Brodette à une sorcière quelconque comme elle ? De plus, les rumeurs courraient vite au sein de l'UML et elle savait très bien, qu'elle veuille l'entendre ou non, qu'il alignait les conquêtes depuis qu'il était célibataire. C'était bien une preuve supplémentaire qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, non ? Et si c'était juste pour la mettre dans son lit, ce qu'elle lui avait confié le jour de sa rupture avec Michael devait l'avoir refroidi.

Enfin bon, se triturer les méninges avec tout ça ne servait franchement à rien. Hermione éloigna donc le blondinet de ses pensées et continua à profiter de la présence de sa mère.

* * *

.

* * *

Voili voilou, Hermione a donc passé les fêtes chez ses parents en Australie. Comme vous devez vous en douter, la prochaine fois ce sera sur Drago qui passe les siennes avec sa mère en France !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ? Finalement, Hermione semble avoir opté pour la suite... je ferais sans doute la même chose à sa place si j'avais confié de tels trucs perso à un type comme Malefoy, ah ah.

Que pensez-vous de maman Granger ? Sages conseils, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

J'espère que ce petit chapitre dans la tête d'Hermione vous a plu et vous aide un peu plus à cerner son évolution face à tout ça ! Elle commence à envisager qu'il puisse y avoir un truc entre eux mais n'arrive pas à se défaire d'un sale pressentiment (la pauvre, si elle savait à quel point elle a raison !)

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! Et pour info, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur FB sur la page Muushya !

Des bisous !


	15. France

**Hello!**

Je ne sais plus trop si je vous en avais parlé ou pas mais je m'inquiétais un peu de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'avance dans cette histoire... Depuis, j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 19 ! Et par ailleurs, mes relectrices attendent le 20 avec impatience (apparemment, je suis pas très sympa... tss).

Je vous avais aussi parlé en AP de mon futur tatouage et c'est à présent chose faite ! Ce n'était pas mon premier mais j'ai nettement plus douillé que pour celui de l'avant-bras (faut dire qu'il a piqué pendant 4 heures ah ah). J'ai mis la photo sur ma page FB (Muushya) si vous êtes curieu. !

Sinon, ce chapitre est le plus long de cette fic ! 3 000 mots tout rond d'après ffnet ^^ D'habitude je tourne autour de 1600/1800 pour cette fic... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Une fois de plus, merci à .s pour vos reviews/mises en fav/alerte. Ça me fait super plaisir !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** Merci ! A bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Ouais elle a évité Ginny car pour moi, elle est honteuse de s'être confiée si facilement à Drago et Ginny l'avait quand même mise en garde pour Michael... Je ne sais pas si Drago a été déçu mais... j'en parle aujourd'hui ^^ Sa mère est de bon conseil oui ! Quant aux réactions après l'acte... On ne joue pas à ce genre de choses sans conséquences, malheureusement... Merci beaucoup pour tous tes gentils compliments en tout cas et je suis ravie de lire que mes histoires te plaisent toujours autant !

 **mama:** j'avoue, je suis perplexe... Oui, ils se détestaient... Mais c'est une Dramione quoi, ils doivent forcément évoluer et finir par s'apprécier (voir plus !). Quant à l'évolution du pari, je dirai juste qu'en jouant avec le feu on finit bien souvent par se brûler. Quant à vouloir un chapitre dans la tête de Drago... j'alterne les points de vue depuis le début... Tous les chapitres impairs sont du point de vue de Drago donc euh.. voilà...

Allez, je vous laisse avec Drago et sa moman. J'espère que le voyage vous plaira !

* * *

.

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 15 : France**

Exécrable. Drago était tout simplement d'humeur exécrable depuis qu'il était tombé sur Granger dans le parc le lendemain de leur sortie au Boursouflet. Il était exécrable avec tout le monde pour trois raisons très simples : la première était que Granger l'avait, une fois de plus, planté le lundi midi suivant leur sortie et s'évertuait depuis à l'éviter. Avec talent, d'ailleurs. Il se doutait grandement qu'elle devait avoir honte de s'être confiée à lui de la sorte mais ils ne pourraient jamais mettre les choses à plat si elle ne le laissait plus l'approcher.

La seconde était parce qu'il était totalement perdu face à l'enjeu dans lequel il s'était lancé à la rentrée. Drago commençait doucement à réaliser que jouer avec les sentiments des gens impliquait nettement plus de choses que simplement les distraire, ses amis et lui. Pourtant, le fait de se foutre de Granger n'était pas récent pour lui. Mais autant avant il avait l'impression de se moquer d'une entité abstraite, une sous-sorcière qui tirait ses pouvoirs d'il ne savait trop où et se croyait cependant meilleure que tout le monde, autant aujourd'hui il la connaissait un peu mieux. Et elle ne semblait pas si différente des autres sorcières Sang-pur qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, si ce n'était qu'elle était plus intéressante.

Et donc Drago commençait sérieusement à avoir peur de perdre son pari. L'enjeu était bien plus grand que ce stupide truc défini par Théo. Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire… _ça_ … mais il ne pouvait pas non plus perdre face à Blaise. Il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre eux depuis des années et Drago avait déjà trop perdu de son prestige passé pour s'écraser face à lui. Son ami ne le lui laisserait jamais oublier.

Et pour finir, la troisième et principale raison à son humeur exécrable, celle qui rassemblait les deux autres, au final, c'était Granger. Ou plus précisément ses sentiments envers elle. Il n'était pas amoureux, loin de là, mais l'intérêt qu'il ressentait pour elle, l'empathie, cette envie de ne pas la blesser était totalement nouveau pour lui. Il avait toujours été égoïste et là, pour le coup, il n'avait pas envie de l'être. Lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à lui quant à sa virginité et sa fin de relation avec Corner, il avait juste eu envie de la protéger. Et ça, ce n'était absolument pas normal. C'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, par Salazar ! Ressentir des choses… positives pour elle était contraire à vingt années d'éducation.

C'est donc en grommelant que Drago se dirigea avec sa malle vers le Ministère de la Magie afin de prendre un Portoloin pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa mère en France. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que celle-ci l'attendait à l'arrivée.

\- Drago-chéri ! Que je suis heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclama Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Moi aussi, maman, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Il ne fallait pas te déplacer, je t'aurais retrouvée chez les Rosier.

\- Tu verras ma cousine bien assez tôt, Drago. Laisse-moi donc profiter de toi avant !

Narcissa emmena son fils dans un café du Paris sorcier afin de discuter un peu avec lui.

\- Comment se passent tes études ?

\- Très bien. Les cours sont intensifs mais très intéressants. Comme je te l'ai dit par courrier, on sera en stage le quadrimestre prochain donc les profs font tout pour nous y préparer au mieux.

\- Très bien. Tu feras un excellent apothicaire. Severus a toujours vanté tes talents en potions.

\- Je n'aurais sans doute pas été si doué s'il ne m'y avait pas initié.

\- Sans doute, oui… As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

\- Non, grommela Drago. Et j'espère ne pas en avoir. Qu'il reste où il est ! J'ai assez de difficultés à me détacher de son nom comme ça.

\- Ton père t'aime Drago, il pensait vraiment faire au mieux pour nous.

\- Peut-être, mais regarde où nous en sommes ? Tu t'es exilée en France pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'opinion publique anglaise, le Manoir est vendu, il est en prison pour trente ans…

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, Drago…

\- Je vois difficilement comment !

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la personne qui te donnera envie de tout risquer pour elle. Tu vas bien, et ça c'est bien le plus important. Ton père et moi avons vécu un mariage de convenance. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, il le savait mais il m'a toujours protégée malgré tout. Et toi, il aurait tout fait pour toi.

\- Sauf me laisser vivre normalement. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, maman, je suis assez grand maintenant pour me faire mes propres opinions. Ce que papa a fait était terrible. Ça partait peut-être de nobles intentions mais il a fait trop de mal pour que je puisse passer outre.

Narcissa se contenta de soupirer en serrant tendrement la main de son fils. Certaines choses étaient impardonnables.

\- Et si on y allait ?

Ils payèrent leurs consommations avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel particulier d'Elfrieda Rosier, la cousine de Narcissa de par sa mère. Druella Rosier, épouse Black, avait eu un jeune frère qui était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une jolie sorcière française lors d'un séjour linguistique. Il l'avait épousée sur le champ et n'était jamais rentré en Angleterre. De leur union étaient nées deux filles, Elfrieda et Irèna Rosier. Irèna était décédée suite à l'explosion d'un chaudron à l'âge de quarante-cinq ans et Elfrieda vivait seule depuis une trentaine d'années dans son immense maison parisienne. Ses trois neveux, Thomas, Gilbert et Margaret venaient régulièrement lui rendre visite mais elle avait accueilli Narcissa avec beaucoup de plaisir à la fin de la guerre, se dispensant ainsi de vivre seule.

Narcissa, quant à elle, était ravie de changer d'air, les procès liés à la chute du Lord ayant été éprouvants.

Drago et Narcissa avaient à peine passés la porte d'entrée qu'une voix tonitruante résonna à travers les étages de la maison parisienne :

\- Cissyyyyyyyyyyyy ? Ça y est, ton p'ti est arrivé ?

Narcissa sourit franchement et répondit, en haussant légèrement la voix :

\- Oui Elfie, Drago est là. Descends donc le saluer !

Une sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut comme par magie, c'était le cas de le dire, en haut du double escalier. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient noués en un chignon lâche et elle portait une robe composée de nombreux voiles, du même type de celles qu'affectionnait l'ancienne prof de divination, Sibylle Trelawney. Drago eut du mal à masquer sa surprise. Elfrieda Rosier ne ressemblait absolument pas aux Rosier qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer durant la période où sa maison servait de QG au Seigneur des Ténèbres et apparemment, sa surprise fut visible car sa mère le taquina en lui demandant de fermer sa bouche.

\- C'est donc toi, mon petit cousin inconnu ! le salua Elfrieda.

\- Il semblerait. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Et merci beaucoup de prendre soin de ma mère.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, gamin ! Déjà, tu me tutoies. J'ai l'impression d'être ma défunte mère quand on me vouvoie. Et c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de revoir Cissy après toutes ces années.

Drago n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer cette partie de la famille de sa mère et aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi. Son père attachait beaucoup d'importance au paraître et à la bienséance et Drago ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Elfrieda Rosier ne rentrait pas dans les définitions que Lucius Malefoy se faisait de ces termes.

Il regarda la lueur amusée dans le regard de sa mère et se dit que vivre avec quelqu'un de si léger devait lui faire énormément de bien après tant de temps passé sous le joug de son père.

\- Cissy, montre-lui sa chambre ! Je vous attends dans la bibliothèque !

Elfrieda descendit les dernières marches en faisant voltiger ses voiles et les laissa seuls dans l'entrée.

.

Le séjour de Drago à Paris touchait à sa fin et il avait trouvé cette pause dans sa vie vraiment ressourçante. Sa mère était comme il ne l'avait jamais vue : aimante, heureuse, joviale. Épanouie. Elle riait beaucoup avec sa cousine et passait énormément de temps avec son fils. Elle s'était apparemment mise à la cuisine, trouvant dans cet art un moyen de se recentrer. Drago avait l'impression de redécouvrir totalement une autre femme et se rendait compte d'à quel point l'ombre de son père l'avait ternie.

Les fêtes de Noël et de Nouvel An avaient été très différentes. Les neveux et la nièce d'Elfrieda étaient venus fêter Noël avec leurs familles respectives et la maison avait résonné de bruits et de rires durant deux jours entiers. Le calme qui avait suivi leur départ avait été plus que bienvenu, même pour sa cousine extravagante.

Une réception avec le gratin magique français avait été donnée pour le Nouvel An et Drago avait été surpris d'y croiser quelques étudiants de Beauxbâtons qui étaient venus à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait d'ailleurs fini la soirée en tête à tête avec une jolie sorcière brune qui craquait totalement pour son style _so british_.

Il ne lui restait à présent que deux jours à passer en France avant de retourner à l'UML passer ses examens de janvier. Il était assis dans un fauteuil dans la bibliothèque, révisant ses cours, non loin de sa mère et d'Elfie qui disputaient une partie d'échecs façon sorcier.

\- Dis donc, joli cœur, l'interpella Elfie. Tu ne nous as toujours pas parlé de cette fameuse fille !

Drago releva les yeux de son livre, interpelé.

\- Quelle fameuse fille ?! demanda-t-il, totalement perdu.

\- Tu arrives peut-être à avoir ta mère mais tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Un joli garçon comme toi, célibataire, ça cache forcément un truc. Et tu rêvasses trop par moments pour que ce ne soit pas lié à une fille !

\- Mais enfin, pas du tout ! Je sors d'une longue histoire, donc je profite un peu de ma jeunesse, c'est tout ! se défendit Drago.

\- Et il a bien raison, intervint Narcissa. Drago, tu es bien trop jeune pour te caser comme j'ai dû le faire à ton âge. Tu as bien le temps de trouver celle qui fera battre ton cœur ! Je ne veux pas que tu te maries par obligation, comme j'ai dû le faire.

\- Ah ça… coupa Elfie… Ces fichues obligations de Sang-pur ! Heureusement que la Communauté magique française est moins coincée que l'anglaise. A moins que ce ne soit cette chère Druella qui était particulièrement coincée…

\- Elfie ! s'offusqua Narcissa.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu sais très bien que si tu avais eu une mère comme la mienne plutôt que comme la tienne, tu serais peut-être Narcissa Poquerolles aujourd'hui et non pas Narcissa Malefoy !

-ELFIE ! TAIS-TOI ! s'écria Narcissa en rougissant. Drago ne sait pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas, maman ? demanda Drago clairement surpris de voir sa mère se mettre dans un état pareil.

Narcissa plongea son visage pivoine entre ses mains pendant qu'Elfrieda prenait la parole, visiblement fière d'elle.

\- Figure-toi, joli cœur, que quand ta mère et tes tantes étaient petites, elles et nous, ma défunte sœur et moi, passions une partie de nos vacances d'été en Auvergne, dans notre maison de campagne. Et ta chère mère, ici présente, avait eu un énorme coup de foudre pour Vincent Poquerolles, le fils de nos voisins les plus proches.

\- Oh… constata simplement Drago.

\- Et oui, le premier amour de ta mère était Moldu !

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama Drago, sous le choc.

\- J'étais petite, Drago, c'était avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais un béguin d'enfant, je ne savais pas encore réellement ce que ça impliquait...

\- Balivernes ! la coupa à nouveau Elfie. Avec des parents comme les tiens, tu savais déjà qu'il était soi-disant impur et tu t'en fichais. L'endoctrinement a juste été plus fort après ton entrée à Poudlard et surtout après la fuite de Didi…

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. Il dévisageait sa mère, se disant qu'il la connaissait finalement très mal. Ainsi, elle avait été amie avec un Moldu durant son enfance… Car si Elfie affirmait qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour lui, c'est qu'ils avaient été un minimum proches. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée mariée à quelqu'un comme son père ?! Avait-elle vraiment cru en la supériorité des Sang-pur durant toutes ces années ?!

Narcissa lui sourit timidement et l'invita à la suivre après s'être excusée auprès d'Elfrieda qui semblait assez satisfaite d'avoir lâché une telle bombe.

Drago et sa mère allèrent dans le petit salon et s'installèrent en silence. Drago se décida à prendre la parole au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

\- Tu as donc été amie avec un Moldu ?

\- Oui… jusqu'à mes dix ans. Puis mes parents l'ont appris et m'ont interdit de retourner passer mes vacances là-bas. Le fait qu'Andromeda se soit enfuie avec un né-Moldu à cette époque ne m'a absolument pas aidée. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu pour ça, d'ailleurs, plus que pour son mariage avec Tonks. Pour moi, nos parents s'étaient vengés sur moi pour n'avoir pas pu l'empêcher de partir et je trouvais ça totalement injuste. Bellatrix était déjà fiancée à Rodolphus donc il n'y avait plus que moi...

\- Et tu l'aimais ?

\- Comme une enfant peut aimer oui. Il était tellement gentil et amusant. Et il avait une connaissance de la nature impressionnante pour son âge. D'après Elfie, il a à peine remarqué mon absence. Il a demandé de mes nouvelles la première fois où je ne suis pas revenue et a continué sa vie.

Drago était vraiment choqué ; il n'aurait jamais soupçonné un tel passé chez sa mère. Lui qui était déjà perdu quant à ses préjugés sur le sang…

\- Papa était au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il n'aurait pas compris. Tu connais ses idées sur la pureté du sang.

\- Tu ne les partages donc pas ?

\- Si, sans doute, dans un certain sens. Les lignées de sorciers purs ont quelque chose en plus qu'on ne peut pas nier. La magie est précieuse et ne devrait pas être gaspillée. Mais on ne peut pas nier non plus qu'il y a des nés-Moldu brillants. Il n'y a qu'à voir cette petite Granger qui a aidé à la chute du Lord…

Le visage de Drago rosit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère. Il n'avait jamais su lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, fils ?

\- Je… non pas vraiment… Enfin si… bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tu peux me parler, tu sais ?

Avant cette révélation sur le passé de sa mère, Drago n'aurait jamais envisagé de lui parler de Granger même si elle avait soupçonné quelque chose mais là… elle était peut-être la seule qui pourrait le comprendre…

\- Je… je parle beaucoup avec Granger depuis quelques mois… je crois que je l'apprécie…

\- Oh… commenta sa mère, à court de mots. Voilà qui est surprenant. Elfie a donc raison, il y a bien une fille...

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin, je ne sais pas… je ne m'y attendais pas… Au début, je l'emmerd…

\- Langage, Drago !

\- Pardon. Je la… _taquinais_ , comme j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Le fait est qu'elle a de la répartie et ne s'écrase pas devant moi. Elle n'a pas peur de moi et me traite comme elle l'a toujours fait. C'est rafraîchissant.

\- Quel est le problème, alors ? demanda doucement sa mère.

\- Et bien… C'est une née-Moldue. Je ne suis pas censé l'apprécier…

\- Ton père est en prison, Drago. Tu n'as plus à orienter ta vie en fonction de ses valeurs.

\- Je sais mais… c'est ainsi que vous m'avez éduqué…

\- Et crois bien que je le regrette, soupira Narcissa. Ton père peut être très persuasif quand il le souhaite. Je pensais bien faire en suivant sa façon de penser… de toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais j'aurais aimé que toi, tu aies le choix. La liberté de te faire tes propres idées.

\- Tu ne serais donc pas contrariée que je fréquente une née-Moldue ? demanda Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas… je t'ai toujours imaginé avec une Sang-pur. Je crois qu'au final, ça dépendrait de la née-Moldue. Vaut peut-être mieux quelqu'un comme Miss Granger, de courageux et volontaire qu'une garce comme cette Parkinson que tu t'es traîné toutes ces années !

\- Maman ! s'offusqua Drago.

Narcissa lui sourit effrontément.

\- Je crois qu'Elfie a une mauvaise influence sur moi… L'important, Drago, c'est le respect. C'est tout ce que tu devrais retenir.

Sa mère passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et le laissa seul avec ses pensées.

Le respect. Respectait-il Granger ? Durant leur scolarité, certainement pas. Il était en plein sous l'influence de son père et ne ressentait que du mépris pour les Gryffondor. A présent, par contre… Il respectait sa façon de rester fidèle à elle-même peu importe les circonstances… Lors de la guerre, des procès, face à lui, face à Corner… Elle avait su mettre ses préjugés de côté en liant une amitié avec Millicent et Astoria. Elle s'était confiée à lui… même si depuis elle s'évertuait à l'éviter.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il la respectait. Envisager de coucher avec elle pour gagner un pari n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus respectueux, par ailleurs… Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que s'il avait bien une née-Moldue qui mériterait son respect, c'était elle.

Oh et puis après tout, tout ça importait peu. Au final, il ne cherchait pas de petite amie, il voulait juste gagner son pari sans faire trop de dommages collatéraux.

* * *

.

* * *

Voili voilou pour la partie française des fêtes de fin d'années !

Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, non ? Que pensez-vous d'Elfie ? J'ai fait mes recherches, Druella Black était bien une Rosier (et je trouvais que ce nom collait bien à des français ^^).

Et Narcissa ? C'est la 3e fois que je parle des parents de Drago dans mes histoires et j'essaie chaque fois de prendre un angle différent. Cissy était sincèrement amoureuse de Lucius dans Nouvelle Page et UWPTC. Ici j'ai pris un angle plus... soumis. Mais aussi plus libre car détachée de Lucius, justement ! Et puis bon, il me fallait bien quelqu'un qui aiderait Drago à remettre tout à fait en cause ses préjugés... Et qui de mieux placé que sa mère ? ^^

Je pense que je suis aussi nettement plus sur le ressenti de Drago face à toute cette histoire avec Hermione... De quoi aborder leurs retrouvailles plus sereinement quoi.

J'espère que tout ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en tout cas !

A bientôt pour la suite.

Des bisous !


	16. Révisions

**Bonjour !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce samedi matin ? Pas trop de blablas aujourd'hui, je préfère vous laisser avec les "retrouvailles" d'Hermione et Drago ;)**

 **Une fois de plus, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça me fait ultra plaisir et me motive à écrire la suite !**

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci !

 **Cecile :** Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai amusée ! Et oui, je me suis dit qu'il fallait un electrochoc à Drago pour réaliser que ces trucs de pureté du sang étaient vraiment n'importe quoi... Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il en est déjà là, mais réaliser que sa mère n'a pas toujours été pro-Sang-pur devrait l'y aider (enfin j'espère ^^). En tout cas oui, le fait qu'Hermione l'ai ignoré après lui avoir confié des choses personnelles l'a quand même touché... Quant à la façon dont il va se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'est mis, bah je ne dirai bien évidemment rien ^^ Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup !

 **Et parce que ça fait longtemps, je rappelle que sans les personnages et le monde magique généreusement prêtés par notre inspiration à .s, aka J.K. Rowling, cette histoire ne serait rien.**

 **Et merci à mes relectrices (qui attendent patiemment le chapitre 20 ah ah).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 16 : Révisions**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à me faire venir ici ! rouspéta Ginny à voix basse.

\- Les partiels commencent la semaine prochaine et il est plus que temps d'intensifier nos révisions, Gin' ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as passé tes vacances de Noël à réviser !

\- Certes… Mais la bibliothèque, quoi, Hermione ! Y a pas plus chiant…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ginny était limite pire que Ron quand elle le voulait.

\- C'est un lieu qui empêche les distractions ! Et vu l'importance qu'ont ces partiels, on ne peut pas se laisser distraire ! Tais-toi maintenant et passe-moi ce bouquin d'anatomie si tu as fini avec !

Hermione était rentrée en Angleterre deux jours plus tôt, ressourcée par ses vacances avec ses parents. Depuis, elle passait la plupart de ses journées et de ses soirées à réviser. Ainsi plongée dans ses bouquins, elle ne pensait pas à ses parents ni au fait qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant Pâques. Ils étaient heureux en Australie mais ils lui manquaient quand même, d'autant plus après avoir passé presque deux semaines en leur compagnie.

Concentrée sur sa prise de notes, Hermione ne vit pas Malefoy et Nott entrer dans la bibliothèque et se rapprocher de leur table. C'est quand ils déposèrent leurs affaires à leurs côtés qu'elle releva la tête :

\- Malefoy ?! Par Merlin, tu fous quoi ?! chuchota-t-elle.

\- Toutes les autres tables sont prises Granger, et on a aussi besoin de réviser.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ne put que se rendre compte qu'il avait raison, la bibliothèque était pleine d'étudiants concentrés.

\- Et puis comme ça, tu arrêteras peut-être de m'éviter, ajouta Drago.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

\- A d'autres, railla-t-il.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que vos petites joutes verbales ne sont pas divertissantes, intervint Ginny en fixant Hermione avec curiosité, mais je me tape pas la bibliothèque pour ça ! Malefoy, Nott, installez-vous ici si vous voulez mais fermez-la !

Malefoy sourit avec défi à Hermione et s'installa juste à côté d'elle, la frôlant au passage. La jeune femme retint un soupir d'agacement.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?! Mais Hermione chassa bien vite le sorcier de ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur sa prise de notes.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle ne put que constater, non sans surprise, que les deux Serpentard prenaient leurs révisions au sérieux et ne les distrayaient donc pas. C'était toujours ça de pris. Nott poussa un soupir et déposa sa plume avant de se frotter les yeux.

\- Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, mais j'ai personnellement besoin d'une pause. Je peux vous laisser mes affaires ?

\- Pas de souci, Nott, je ne bouge pas d'ici, lui répondit Hermione.

Nott la remercia avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ginny se redressa aussitôt et le rejoignit, déclarant qu'elle avait également besoin d'un break. Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec Malefoy.

\- Tu ne sors pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Non, j'aimerais finir ce chapitre, il est un peu plus complexe que les autres, lui répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh… Et ça parle de quoi ?

\- Antidotes.

\- Ok.

Hermione se replongea dans son livre quand Malefoy reprit la parole :

\- Tu vas vraiment la jouer comme ça, alors ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu p…

\- A d'autres, Granger ! Tu sais très bien que tu m'évites depuis qu'on s'est vu après que tu aies plaqué l'autre bouffon. Je comprends que tu sois mal à l'aise mais…

\- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise !

\- Vraiment ? se moqua Drago.

\- Oui, bon, j'avoue, peut-être un peu… Mais il n'y a pas eu que ça. J'ai été en stage à Sainte-Mangouste et en Australie voir mes parents. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi !

\- Pas encore, souligna-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Comment ça ?! Pas encore ? s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Et bien oui, si tu veux réussir ton défi de faire évoluer mes aprioris sur ce cher Trio d'Or, il va bien falloir qu'on se voie !

\- Ne nous appelle pas comme ça, gronda Hermione. Ce surnom est stupide. Je déteste la presse. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à évoluer sur le sujet. On s'est toujours détesté et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait spécialement changer !

\- Peut-être parce que c'est déjà le cas et que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi moi, je ne te déteste plus... répondit doucement Malefoy.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça… Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ne put que constater sa sincérité. C'était quoi, ça encore ?! Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir et se replongea dans son livre d'anatomie, ne le voyant ainsi pas sourire de satisfaction face à cette réaction.

Ginny et Nott revinrent peu de temps après, visiblement complices, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Hermione mais elle décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce fait pour l'instant, elle aurait tout le temps de lui en parler plus tard.

Lorsque la bibliothèque ferma et qu'ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour sortir, Hermione fut surprise d'entendre Malefoy leur demander s'ils se reverraient le lendemain et encore plus de s'entendre acquiescer.

Une fois seule avec Ginny, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :

\- Dis donc, vous aviez l'air plutôt copains quand vous êtes revenus avec Nott ?

\- Ouais, Théo est vachement sympa en fait. Étonnant d'ailleurs quand on connait ses fréquentations !

\- Théo ?! releva Hermione, choquée.

\- Et bien oui, c'est son prénom à ce que je sache…

\- Oui mais bon… Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- De Malefoy et toi, bien sûr !

Hermione pila net en plein milieu de la rue.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Bah oui… C'est son meilleur ami, je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille de savoir quelles étaient ses intentions envers toi !

\- Mais… mais… mais… bredouilla Hermione. Tu es dingue ! Par Merlin, avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je sais très bien ce qu'il pense de moi….

\- A ce sujet, Miss-Cachotière, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! J'ai bien vu que tu l'évitais mais… pourquoi ?!

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et se confia, enfin, à sa meilleure amie :

\- Je suis tombée sur lui juste après avoir quitté Michael… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui ai tout balancé…

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama cette fois Ginny.

\- Je sais… grommela Hermione… mais j'étais perturbée…

\- Mais enfin, Hermione !

\- Oui ! JE SAIS ! J'ai déconné ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis évertuée à l'éviter ? Sérieusement, il s'est assez foutu de moi tout seul pour que je lui offre des occasions de le faire avec des armes en plus…

\- Et quand on vous a laissé seuls, alors ? lui demanda Ginny.

\- Et bien… à ma grande surprise, il ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé… Enfin du fait que je l'évitais oui, mais rien sur les révélations trépidantes sur ma non-vie sexuelle… D'ailleurs, quand je lui en ai parlé, juste après Michael, il a plutôt été compréhensif… Il m'a soutenue, Gin', c'est très déstabilisant.

\- Et ça confirme ce que Théo m'en a dit…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, d'après lui, Malefoy t'apprécie sincèrement mais c'est compliqué, avec son éducation et tout.

\- Oh…

\- Ouais, j'ai réagi à peu près pareil. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Ma mère pense que s'il ne me laisse pas indifférente, je devrais lui laisser une chance.

\- Ta mère a toujours été de très bon conseil.

\- Oui… Mais enfin, Ginny, on est en train de parler de Drago Malefoy là ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut ne serait-ce que l'envisager ? Ok, il semble avoir changé mais ça ne change rien à tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir à Poudlard…

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne suis pas à ta place. Personnellement, c'est surtout son père qui a essayé de me faire du mal, jamais lui et je ne peux pas le condamner pour les agissements de son père.

\- Oui, enfin, il a quand même été dans cette stupide brigade inquisitoriale, fait entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard et essayé de livrer Harry à Voldemort…

\- Et il a aussi fait semblant de ne pas vous reconnaître quand vous avez été emmenés dans son Manoir. Tout ça est complexe, Hermione. Il a été jugé et a effectué sa peine. Pour la société magique, il a payé sa dette. Pour ce qu'il t'a fait à toi, toi seule peut décider si tu peux passer outre ou pas.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle éventualité me fait le plus peur… que je ne puisse jamais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il m'a fait… ou que je le puisse, justement !

Ginny se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras puis elles se séparèrent pour rentrer chez elles, se promettant de se retrouver à la bibliothèque de l'UML le lendemain.

Hermione arriva au Square Grimmaurd totalement déboussolée et agacée. Ce n'était pas possible de se retourner la tête pour un type pareil ! Pourquoi est-ce que la possibilité de lui plaire la tourmentait autant… Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, par Merlin ! Le Drago Malefoy arrogant, prétentieux, fils-à-papa, enrôlé dans les rangs des Mangemorts, harceleur, raciste… Ça devrait être évident, non ?

Mais pour être honnête, elle devait aussi reconnaître que Ginny avait raison, il avait menti pour eux quand les raffleurs les avaient emmenés chez lui, il avait baissé sa baguette face à Dumbledore. Il était nettement plus humble depuis la fin de la guerre, moins méchant, plus taquin. C'était aussi un étudiant brillant, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il avait toujours eu de bons résultats et était naturellement doué en potions. Plus qu'elle d'ailleurs qui avait toujours dû travailler dur pour arriver à le dépasser. Il avait aussi été étonnamment compréhensif après sa rupture d'avec Michael et l'avait soutenue au lieu de l'enfoncer. Il avait de l'humour, bien que parfois un peu trop caustique. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même, il était aussi très très charmant. Il avait de ces yeux qui retournerait le cœur de n'importe quelle fille, sorcière ou pas…

S'il ne l'avait pas harcelé pendant toutes ses années…

Hermione soupira en sortant des restes du frigo. Après tout, il ne lui demandait pas de l'épouser sur le champ. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs rien demandé du tout ! C'était elle seule qui s'imaginait des trucs. Malgré ce qu'en disait Ginny, il voulait peut-être juste son amitié… Mais pour l'instant, elle devait arrêter de penser à lui sans arrêt. Les examens approchaient à grands pas et elle ne devait penser qu'à ses révisions.

Ce qui, à sa plus grande frustration, était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

* * *

.

* * *

 **Ça cogite, ça cogite mes amis ! Et ce n'est pas facile tout ça ! Visiblement, notre blondinet ne la laisse pas indifférente (qui le serait ? ^^) mais va-t-elle arriver à passer au dessus de leur passé ? ça c'est encore autre chose !**

 **Alors ces retrouvailles ? Vous les aviez imaginées plus explosives ? Bah, ils peuvent pas non plus passer leur temps à se gueuler dessus si on veut qu'ils tombent amoureux, ah ah.**

 **Et le ptit Drago qui avance doucement ses pions... Enfin, on verra ce qu'il pense de tout ça la semaine prochaine quand on sera de son point de vue !**

 **En attendant, passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !**

 **Des bisous !**


	17. Attirance

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors aujourd'hui, je suis assez partagée pour un truc très con mais je n'ai eu que 5 reviews pour le chapitre de la semaine passée... Je sais que c'est déjà pas mal mais cette histoire n'en avait jamais eu aussi peu ! Je pense qu'il y a eu un bug de fanfiction donc si vous aviez laissé une review et que vous n'avez pas eu de réponse, sachez que ce n'est pas normal, je réponds toujours ! Et sinon, bah ce n'est pas tant le fait d'en avoir eu que 5 mais la différence avec les autres chapitres...**

 **J'espère donc sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaît toujours ! Et honnêtement, même si j'essaie de ne pas vous mettre la pression ni de vous faire du chantage, je suis comme tous les auteurs, j'aime les reviews ^^ Donc n'hésitez pas !**

 **Sinon, RARA :**

 **dramione love :** Ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours ! Et merci pour ta fidélité :)

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Et oui, ils se chamaillent toujours mais c'est beaucoup plus taquin qu'au début... Merci aussi pour ta fidélité !

 **D'ailleurs, je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews dont certaines à chaque chapitre. Je ne pense peut-être pas à le faire quand je vous réponds en mp mais vraiment, merci merci merci !**

 **Et merci à J.K. Rowling pour tout ça, l'univers, les perso, la magie !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 17 : Attirance**

\- Non, non, Granger ! Je te dis que tu te trompes ! Par Salazar, c'est qui l'étudiant apothicaire ? C'est toi ou moi ? Je te dis que si tu prescris ce genre de potion à quelqu'un qui présente ce genre de symptômes, tu vas te retrouver avec des tentacules mauves !

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Reste bornée si tu veux, mais si tu veux un optimal à ton examen, je t'assure que tu dois retirer cette combinaison de ta tête. La belladone n'est pas compatible avec ce genre de symptômes !

Drago vit Granger soupirer et modifier ses notes et un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était vraiment pas croyable ! Toujours à vouloir avoir raison ! Horripilante ! Mais il était quand même ravi de voir qu'elle avait fini par reconnaître que sur ce point, c'était lui qui avait raison. Leur session d'examens touchait à sa fin et ils révisaient pour leur dernier partiel qui aurait lieu le lendemain : traitements dermatologiques pour elle et recherches pour lui.

Ils étaient seuls à la bibliothèque, Théo avait son dernier examen au moment même et la Weasley était rentrée chez elle il y avait une heure, arguant qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien retenir. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Drago.

Depuis ce premier jour où Théo et lui s'étaient incrustés à leur table pour réviser, ils s'asseyaient toujours ensemble. Contre toute attente, ils avaient une bonne dynamique de travail tous les quatre. Granger était impressionnante de concentration et la voir si assidue le motivait à en faire autant. De plus, il trouvait le bruit de sa plume grattant sur le parchemin particulièrement apaisant. Théo, quant à lui, avait besoin de faire des pauses régulièrement et comme la Weasley l'accompagnait, Drago n'avait plus à casser son rythme de travail pour l'accompagner.

Il se frotta les yeux, la fatigue commençant à troubler sa vue et rassembla ses affaires.

\- Bon Granger, je vais y aller. Et dors cette nuit ! Arrête un peu de stresser, on sait tous que tu vas avoir un optimal. Tu connais ta matière et angoisser risque juste de te faire perdre tes moyens.

Elle leva les yeux de ses notes et le remercia timidement pour ses encouragements. Elle était ridicule… Qui aurait cru qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme elle se mettait dans des états pareils pour des examens ? Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait sérieusement sous-estimé la patience de Potter et Weasley s'ils avaient dû gérer son stress durant toutes ces années à Poudlard… Elle cachait bien son jeu, semblant sûre d'elle mais en fait totalement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Ils n'avaient pas encore officiellement commencé leurs séances de « nous-ne-sommes-pas-aussi-nuls-que-tu-le-penses » mais Drago devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle pour gagner son stupide pari, les représentations qu'il avait d'Hermione Granger étaient fausses. Oh bien sûr, elle pouvait être toujours aussi irritante mais sa soif de savoir était loin d'être de la prétention, comme il l'avait toujours cru…

Drago rentra chez lui et fila prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour se détendre. Puis il relu une fois de plus ses notes de cours en grignotant un morceau et alla se coucher afin d'être en forme pour son dernier examen.

.

.

Drago poussa la porte du Boursouflet Asthmatique et repéra rapidement ses amis : Blaise et Théo étaient accoudés au bar, un verre de whisky Pur-Feu posé devant eux. Il passa commande et s'installa à leurs côtés.

\- Alors cet exam ? demanda Théo.

\- Nickel ! On a juste dû imaginer l'évolution possible d'une potion. Je suis parti du Poussos, pour essayer de le rendre moins douloureux. Ce n'était évidemment pas au point mais l'examinateur m'a dit que mes idées étaient pertinentes et novatrices donc tranquille. Et toi, Blaise, fini ?

\- Ouais, l'exam de droit des entreprises de ce matin était trop facile… A croire qu'ils le font exprès pour atteindre leur quota de diplômés.

\- Tu n'es pas encore diplômé, mec ! releva Théo.

\- Comme si j'allais rater, franchement !

\- Bon, on trinque ? A la fin des exams !

Les trois amis firent tinter leurs verres et les burent cul-sec.

La clochette de la porte signalant l'entrée de quelqu'un retentit et ils tournèrent spontanément la tête pour voir qui seraient les nouveaux clients. Après tout, Blaise et Drago avaient bien envie de décompresser un peu…

\- Non, mec ! intervint directement Drago. Tu ne vas pas encore nous lâcher… C'est une soirée entre potes !

\- Désolé Malefoy mais pas à moi ! Tu sais très bien que quand vous aurez repéré votre proie, vous allez me lâcher. Et j'y suis presque, avec Astoria, donc non je ne vais certainement pas rester là à vous tenir la nouille alors qu'elle vient juste d'arriver !

\- Espèce de faible, va ! Y a pas si longtemps, tu aurais été le premier à te trouver une proie, comme tu dis, se moqua Blaise.

\- Peut-être ! Mais l'élue de mon cœur vient juste d'arriver et je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance de la conquérir pour vos beaux yeux. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je bosse là-dessus !

\- L'élue de ton cœur, carrément ! railla Drago. Depuis quand tu es aussi fleur bleue ?

\- Et bien… depuis plus longtemps en tout cas que tu es attiré par les nées-Moldues !

Théo lui fit un clin d'œil avant de les planter au bar pour rejoindre Astoria.

\- Attiré par une née-Moldue, hein ? releva Blaise.

\- Bah quoi ? Si je veux coucher avec elle d'ici la fin de l'année, faut bien qu'elle m'attire un minimum ! Sinon mon anaconda qui est là ne sera pas de plus motivés !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

\- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de donner un surnom à ta teub, mec, c'est franchement dérangeant !

\- Sois pas jaloux va ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te coltines un orvet !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'orvet… gronda Blaise.

\- Il me dit : rouquine à deux heures.

Blaise tourna aussitôt la tête et fit un sourire éclatant aux deux jeunes filles qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Drago savait à coup sûr qu'il se réservait la rouquine… C'était le péché mignon de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas résister… Incroyable. Pour Drago, roux était d'office associé à Weasley et ça, il n'y avait pas pire tue-l 'amour pour lui !

L'autre fille était une brune, nettement plus dans son style. Longs cheveux soyeux, yeux verts, sourire aguicheur…

\- Salut, je m'appelle Jenna, et toi ?

\- Drago, enchanté.

\- Drago, comme un dragon ? gloussa-t-elle. Ah ah, c'est rigolo comme nom ! Quelle drôle d'idée ont eu tes parents !

Drago se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. Super, une greluche sans cervelle. Ok, elle avait une paire de seins plus qu'acceptable mais pour le coup, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre bécasser.

\- Dis-donc, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille en riant inutilement. Je t'ai déjà vu dans le coin et… enfin… ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour pour décompresser un peu ? Tu vois, avec la fin des exams, j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre… ou plutôt, de m'étendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Puis elle gloussa, visiblement satisfaite de sa blague ridicule. Drago était saoulé. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit ainsi ? Elle n'avait donc pas d'amour-propre ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Bien sûr, il était conscient que sa réputation n'était plus à faire mais quand même ! Un peu plus de subtilité et de raffinement, et il la sautait quelques heures plus tard ! Mais là, voir qu'elle lui ouvrait quasiment les cuisses sur le comptoir du bar lui coupa toute envie.

\- Hum, non merci, répondit-il. Je te trouve un peu trop vide pour avoir envie de te remplir, désolé.

Le visage de la fameuse Jenna perdit toute couleur et elle le gifla avant d'attraper sa copine pour sortir du bar. Drago ricana, la main posée sur sa joue pour l'apaiser.

\- Putain, mec, t'as foutu quoi ?! s'exclama Blaise. C'était dans la poche, sa copine me mangeait dans la main !

\- Ouais bah justement, à peu de choses près elle me mangeait direct ici, sur place. Aucune dignité !

\- Ça intéresse qui ? Depuis quand tu dis non à du sexe facile ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de sexe facile mais d'intérêt. Putain Blaise, elle a gloussé à la fin de chacune de ses phrases, comme si c'était sa façon de marquer la ponctuation. Alors je veux bien qu'elle était plutôt pas mal mais franchement totalement inintéressante.

\- Inintéressante ? ININTÉRESSANTE ?! Bordel, mec, on te demandait pas de l'épouser mais juste de la sauter !

\- Et bien, pas intéressé.

\- Bon ok, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon pote Drago Malefoy ?

\- Arrête tes conneries, Blaise. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, pour une fois, je ne pourrais pas avoir envie de fréquenter une fille un tant soit peu… cultivée. Je veux dire, le flirt superficiel, c'est sympa mais franchement, quand tu passes du temps avec une fille, au bout d'un moment faut parler un peu. Et les gourdes de ce genre-là, j'en ai ma claque. Est-ce trop demander que de vouloir parler avec une fille… intelligente, pour changer ?

\- Intelligente ?! s'étonna Blaise.

\- Et bien oui. Une fille qui a de la répartie, avec qui tu peux parler de l'actualité, de tes études, de tout… Une fille qui a du caractère quoi ! Pas juste une paire de jambes.

\- Par Salazar… lâcha son ami dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Théo l'a dit… Tu es attiré par Granger !

\- Et bien oui, acquiesça Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Je te l'ai dit…

\- Non, je ne parle pas du fait que tu es en train de passer au-dessus de tes préjugés sur la pureté du sang pour coucher avec elle, je parle du fait qu'elle te plaît ! Mais genre, vraiment !

\- N'importe quoi ! nia Drago.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! Une fille intelligente, avec de la répartie et qui a de la conversation et du caractère plus qu'un physique avantageux… Tu me décris Granger, là !

\- N'importe quoi, je te dis ! Et Granger n'est pas si laide en fait…

\- Tu t'enfonces là, Malefoy…

\- Ouais, et bien, peut-être, ouais, peut-être qu'elle me plaît, et alors ? Il est où le problème ?

\- Nulle part, mec, nulle part… c'est juste que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que ça évolue comme ça…

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Drago et Hermione qui se rapprochent mine de rien, petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid ! Et l'attirance devient évidente chez Drago ou en tout cas un peu plus officielle...**

 **Vous avez pensé quoi de cette soirée entre mecs ? Et du petit moment dramione à la biblio au début ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, grande première dans une de mes histoires, on retrouvera notre "trio d'or". J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas de scène avec juste eux trois dans mes autres histoires... Ce sera donc remédié à ce moment-là ;)**

 **Merci en tout cas de me suivre et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !**

 **Des bisous !**


	18. Trio

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va. Comme d'hab avec cette histoire, j'ai bouffé mes chapitres d'avance et va donc falloir que je m'y remette sérieusement mais bon... Je vous préviens déjà que je pars en vacances du 13 au 24 juillet et il y aura donc une pause entre les chapitres 19 et 20... J'espère que vous ne me maudirez pas trop mais bon, vous savez que ce n'est pas mon genre de vous oublier donc je vous préviens !**

 **Sinon on a dépassé les 160 reviews pour cette histoire et je suis super ravie ! D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes lâché.e.s pour le chapitre 17 donc mille mercis ! Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plait et je pense que malgré mon annonce d'histoire-clichée, j'arrive à m'en éloigner un peu quand même.**

 **Bref, tout ça m'encourage à me lancer dans la fic plus sombre que j'ai prévue depuis des mois pour quand j'aurai fini JUP et UWPTC !**

 **Revenons à nos moutons... ou plutôt à nos RARA :**

 **dramione love :** et oui, petit à petit ils vont réaliser qu'ils se plaisent ces deux-là... restera à régler le problème du "pourquoi ça a commencé" lol. Merci pour ta review !

 **lulu :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Cette histoire à la base je l'ai lancée pour justement aborder l'évolution de leurs sentiments en partant du mépris (dans mes autres, ils partent d'une base nettement plus neutre). Je m'entraîne pour la fic plus sombre en fait lol. Et donc je suis vraiment contente que cette évolution te plaise. Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments super encourageants. Et oui, du rapprochement et une prise de conscience... Que demande le peuple ? :p J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Oh Draii :** Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce monde merveilleux des fanfics et plus particulièrement des Dramione. Je comprends tout à fait ton ressenti, j'ai moi-même découvert tout ça en octobre passé avec "envers et contre eux" de Loufoca Granger (que je te conseille vivement si tu ne l'as pas encore lue !). Puis j'ai enchaîné avec que des fics complètes et aujourd'hui encore, c'est rare que je me lance dans une fic en cours (seulement avec 3-4 auteurs que je sais réguliers). Bref, je comprends tout à fait ta frustration ! Je publie une fois par semaine, le samedi pour JUP et le mardi pour Un weekend pour tout changer. Il n'y aura malheureusement pas de maj pendant mes vacances mais après, pas de souci ! Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que ces 17 premiers chapitres ;) Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit moment à trois... première fois que je les laisse seuls tous les trois dans une de mes histoires, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 18 : Trio**

Hermione jubilait ! Les résultats de ses examens étaient affichés aux valves de l'UML et elle venait de voir qu'elle avait obtenu des Optimal partout.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! chuchota une voix derrière elle.

Surprise, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Merci ! lui répondit-elle en souriant. Et toi ?

\- Optimal aussi, tu crois quoi ?

\- Félicitations, Malefoy, je ne suis pas surprise non plus !

Harry et Ron avaient visiblement fini de féliciter Ginny pour ses résultats (pas aussi bons que ceux d'Hermione mais elle avait tout validé quand même) et se rapprochaient d'elle.

\- Tu es attendue, on dirait ! Fête ça bien.

\- Merci, Malefoy, toi aussi. Bonne journée.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna vers la zone de transplanage.

\- Qu'est-ce que Malefouine te voulait ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

\- Rien du tout, juste me féliciter pour mes résultats…

\- Genre…

\- Ron…. soupira Hermione.

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber…

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout !

Ron grommela, les bras croisés sur son torse et se détourna quand il vit Harry embrasser Ginny à pleine bouche. Elle était attendue par leur mère afin d'aller chez Bill et Fleur pour faire un peu de ménage pendant qu'ils étaient à la maternité. L'aîné des Weasley venait de devenir papa. Molly avait demandé aux plus jeunes de l'aider à entretenir la chaumière aux coquillages durant l'absence de son fils aîné et de sa belle-fille mais Ron s'était arrangé pour y échapper, arguant une mission urgente pour le Département de la justice magique. Ginny savait bien évidemment qu'il avait menti mais elle se vengerait autrement qu'en le dénonçant à leur mère.

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda Harry une fois que Ginny fut partie.

\- On va où ? demanda Ron. Un endroit qui sert aussi à manger serait top, je commence à avoir un petit creux…

\- Pourquoi pas à la Tête de Sanglier, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Abe…

\- Va pour la Tête de Sanglier, alors ! approuvèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

.

\- Bonjour, Abe ! le salua Harry en entrant dans le pub. Comment allez-vous ? Et comment vont les affaires ?

\- On ne peut mieux, les jeunes ! Je vous sers quoi ?

Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard complice et Ron commanda :

\- Trois bièraubeurres et une assiette de beignets de crevettes s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Ça marche, installez-vous, je vous apporte ça.

\- Merci !

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur table habituelle et leurs consommations arrivèrent rapidement.

\- Alors comme ça, Malefoy te tourne toujours autour, demanda Harry à Hermione.

Sous la surprise, Ron recracha la gorgée de bièraubeurre qu'il venait juste de prendre.

\- PARDON ?! Depuis quand la Fouine te tourne autour ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Hermione fusilla Harry du regard et soupira.

\- Depuis la rentrée à peu près, je dirais. Il est sympa avec moi… On a révisé nos examens, Ginny et moi, avec lui et Nott à la bibliothèque… Il m'a… euh… en quelque sorte consolée après ma rupture d'avec Michael…

Ron semblait horrifié devant tant de révélations. Il ne touchait même plus à ses crevettes.

\- Mais enfin, Hermione, c'est totalement surréaliste ! Tu parles de Malefoy, là. Drago Malefoy… le petit con qui a passé des années à te traiter de Tu-Sais-Quoi !

\- Oui, Ron, je sais… et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais intéressée de toute façon. C'est juste que depuis quelques mois, il est plutôt sympa avec moi. Et je préfère ça aux insultes, justement…

\- Oui mais bon, Hermione, c'est un Serpentard quoi ! Ça cache forcément un truc !

\- Dit celui qui sort avec Millicent Bulstrode… le coupa Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable ! répondit Ron en rougissant !

\- Et en quoi ? demanda Harry, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione.

\- Et bien… Elle a changé, c'est une chouette fille, vous le savez bien ! Et elle n'était même plus là sur la fin de la guerre…. Alors que Malefoy était en plein dedans !

\- Certes… Mais les gens changent, Ron. Et il a été jugé et condamné. Ce n'est plus à nous de le punir pour ses décisions passées d'adolescent… Et tu oublies qu'il a menti pour nous quand nous avons été arrêtés par les raffleurs… exposa Hermione.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu le défends ? grommela Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que c'est le cas ! J'en ai marre de vivre dans la haine, Ron. Et si Malefoy veut vraiment changer, j'ai envie de l'y aider.

\- Tu es donc en train de nous dire qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente, c'est ça ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit Hermione au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de lui laisser une chance d'évoluer. Je ne sais même pas si je lui plais vraiment. C'est Ginny qui s'est mis ça en tête ! Mais je dois bien vous avouer que j'apprécie en effet le nouveau type de relation que nous sommes en train de nouer….

\- Hallucinant… commentèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nier que c'est quand même plus reposant de nous entendre avec les Serpentard plutôt que de se tirer dans les pattes ! Ron, tu as déjà rencontré Astoria, elle est chouette, non ? Et si tu tiens à Millie comme tu le dis, Malefoy et Nott sont aussi ses amis. Tu vas forcément devoir les côtoyer un minimum, tu ne peux pas lui demander de choisir !

\- Non c'est sûr… On a même déjà bu un verre avec Nott et Greengrass mais Malefoy, quand même…

\- Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis ! Moi-même, je ne le considère pas comme un ami ! Ayez juste l'esprit ouvert !

\- Promis, Hermione, lui répondit Harry en serrant doucement sa main par-dessus la table.

\- Tu nous en demandes quand même beaucoup, là, grommela Ron.

\- Ron…. gronda Harry.

\- Oui, bon, ça va, ça va, je promets aussi de garder l'esprit ouvert… Même si on parle de Malefoy, le sorcier le plus fermé que je connaisse !

Hermione sourit à ses amis et se tourna vers le comptoir pour demander une autre tournée à Abelforth.

\- Bon et si on arrêtait un peu de parler de Malefoy. Comment se passe votre formation ?

\- C'est génial, Hermione ! répondit Harry. Franchement, tu aurais été top avec nous, on aurait formé une super équipe ! Les aurors certifiés fonctionnent principalement en trinôme, donc on espère qu'on sera avec Neville, tous les trois, mais ça aurait été mieux avec toi !

\- Comment va-t-il, à ce propos ?

\- Il va demander Hannah en mariage ! révéla Ron.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial !

\- Ouais, il est totalement fou d'elle. Il aimerait vivre avec elle mais sa grand-mère refuse qu'ils passent cette étape sans être mariés, donc voilà…

\- Oh, c'est dommage de leur forcer la main comme ça…

\- Bah, Neville ne changera pas sa grand-mère… Et ils s'aiment sincèrement, donc ce n'est pas trop contraignant ! précisa Harry.

\- En parlant de mariage/emménagement, reprit Ron. Quand est-ce que ma sœur et toi allez passer à cette étape ?

\- Le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu sais bien ! Même si on sait très bien qu'un jour, elle sera Madame Potter. Pour l'emménagement, ça ne tient qu'à elle ! Je ne demande pas mieux !

\- Les parents commencent à aller mieux depuis que Fleur est enceinte. Et maintenant que Victoire est née… Ils ont besoin de voir que la vie continue, même si Fred…. Enfin… Ginny sera sans doute bientôt prête pour venir vivre avec vous !

\- Et toi, Ron, quand est-ce que tu prends ton envol ?

Les oreilles de leur ami virèrent rouge-vif, signe évident de sa gêne.

\- Et bien, Millie et moi parlons de nous prendre un appartement, quand je serai diplômé… Ainsi on aura deux salaires et bon… ça pourrait être chouette.

\- Mais ce serait fantastique, ça, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Millicent est vraiment une fille sympa, quand on apprend à la connaître et à aller au-dessus de nos préjugés sur les Serpentard. Je suis sûre que ce sera génial entre vous.

\- Je l'espère moi aussi, reconnut Ron. Elle me rend vraiment heureux…

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous ! Et si Ron part de la maison, je suis sûre que Ginny ne tardera pas à suivre ! Tu as déjà présenté Millie à tes parents ?

\- Non, c'est prévu pour le weekend prochain, Maman l'a invitée à manger. Et après, ce sera sans doute à moi de rencontrer ses parents… Ça m'effraie un peu, d'ailleurs…

\- Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça se voit que vous tenez sincèrement l'un à l'autre quand vous êtes ensemble.

\- Merci, Hermignonne.

\- En tout cas, commenta Harry, avec cette annonce… C'est clair que je redemande à Ginny de vivre avec moi dès que possible ! Avec un peu de chance, elle le fera rapidement pour éviter le double départ à vos parents !

\- Bonne chance, mec !

\- Et Hermione, je te vois venir à quinze kilomètres, hors de question que tu partes de chez nous si Ginny accepte ! C'est autant chez toi que chez moi et tu y restes tant que tu veux !

Hermione lui sourit, Harry la connaissait trop bien. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer Ron manger ses crevettes pendant que la discussion déviait inévitablement sur le Quidditch. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer un seul moment tous les trois sans que ça dévie inexorablement vers le Quidditch… C'était un peu usant mais c'était ainsi qu'elle aimait ses amis.

Hermione était vraiment ravie pour eux. Ron évoluait tranquillement de son côté et avait visiblement rencontré celle qui était faite pour lui et Harry et Ginny allaient sans doute finir par vivre ensemble prochainement. Harry pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais Hermione envisageait aussi, peu à peu, de prendre son propre appartement. C'était certainement plus confortable pour elle de loger au Square Grimmaurd pour l'instant mais elle en partirait sans doute une fois diplômée… Pas avant un an et demi, donc. Ainsi, Harry n'aurait pas l'impression de la mettre à la porte.

Elle adorait vivre avec lui mais commençait aussi à avoir envie d'indépendance. Elle aimait ses amis mais elle aimait aussi la solitude et vivre seule lui serait sans doute très bénéfique. Ils étaient tous en train de devenir adultes et elle était plus que ravie d'assister à tout ça.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voilà un petit chapitre de transition mais qui nous apprend plein de choses sur l'évolution de nos personnages. Et oui, Harry et Ron sont plutôt matures face à la possible relation entre Hermione et Drago mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué précédemment, je ne suis pas sympa avec Ron dans UWPTC et donc je compense ici... Et pas moyen que Ron soit plus mature qu'Harry lol. Donc on va dire que la guerre + le fait de fréquenter une Serpentard change les gens lol (bon en même temps ils sont quand même bien surpris hein... Et on va dire qu'ils font confiance au jugement d'Hermione... ET le pari n'a pas encore été révélé/découvert/avoué...)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et à bientôt pour de nouveau un peu de Dramione !**

 **Des bisous !**


	19. Rapprochement

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Pas de blabla pour l'instant, je préfère le garder pour après ^^ Juste les RARA (et mes grands mercis à vous qui me laissez des reviews !) :**

 **dramione love :** merci !

 **Lulu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, je n'aime pas le bashing envers Ron mais pour UWPTC j'en avais besoin un minimum... Me fallait bien une raison pour l'isoler d'Hermione et Harry ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de coeur :( Enfin voilà, merci à toi pour ta review :)

 **Cecile** : Et oui, nos deux garçons évoluent, ils mûrissent ! Pour la fin du pari, on se rapproche doucement mais sûrement. J'espère que l'évolution de leur relation te plaira ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 19 : Rapprochement**

Janvier touchait à sa fin et cela faisait à présent une petite semaine que Drago avait commencé son stage à Sainte-Mangouste au Service des virus et microbes magiques. Gedeon Hazaer, son maître de stage, semblait assez enthousiaste face à ses capacités et le laissait déjà préparer des potions de base sans supervision. Enfin, il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de potions que Drago avait déjà préparées à Poudlard et il aurait été franchement vexé d'être considéré comme un simple débutant. Après tout, d'ici quelques mois, il serait apothicaire à part entière !

Drago décida de s'arrêter chez Fleury & Bott en rentrant chez lui. Un nouvel ouvrage sur le Quidditch venait de sortir et il voulait absolument le lire. Alors qu'il sortait de la librairie en ayant déjà le nez plongé dans la quatrième de couverture, Drago ne fit pas attention à la personne qui y entrait et la percuta de plein fouet.

\- Par Godric, Malefoy ! Si tu ne sais pas lire en marchant, regarde où tu mets les pieds ! rouspéta une voix féminine.

\- Granger… forcément… soupira-t-il. Excuse-moi, tu sais ce que c'est !

La sorcière se contenta de grommeler en réponse.

\- Je te paie un café pour me faire pardonner ? lui proposa Drago.

La jeune femme hésita un peu avant d'accepter, à sa plus grande surprise. Ils se dirigèrent vers chez Florian Fortarôme et prirent place à l'intérieur. Une serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes et un silence légèrement gêné s'installa en attendant qu'elle leur apporte leurs consommations. Granger plaça aussitôt ses mains contre la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle avait commandé afin de les réchauffer. Du chocolat chaud… c'était tout à fait elle…

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté d'intéressant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Les mémoires d'Isaac Rid. Il a été le capitaine des Canons de Chudley pendant presque vingt ans. Oh ne te moque pas, Granger ! Je sais qu'en ce moment ils sont plutôt mauvais mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas ! Ils retrouveront leur niveau ! Je les soutiendrai toujours, quels que soient leurs résultats ! C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît un vrai supporter !

Granger était visiblement prise d'un fou rire et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il était loin d'être le seul à supporter cette équipe malgré leurs défaites à répétition ! Elle finit par se calmer et après avoir séché ses larmes avec une serviette de table, reprit d'une voix encore chevrotante :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais un point commun avec Ron…

\- Comment ça ?! demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A part toi, visiblement, c'est le seul supporter des Canons de Chudley que je connaisse.

Drago dût prendre un air horrifié car Granger fut à nouveau secouée par des spasmes de rire. Par Salazar ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé lui non plus qu'il aurait quoi que ce soit de commun avec le rouquin…

\- Oui, bon ça va, calme-toi… finit par ronchonner Drago.

\- Désolée… mais c'est tellement surréaliste ! Tu pourras toujours lui prêter ton livre… pouffa-t-elle.

\- Et toi, tu allais acheter quoi ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Un livre sur l'histoire de l'art sorcier mais j'irai une autre fois, ce n'est pas urgent.

\- Tu aimes l'art sorcier ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Bah je ne trouve pas ça si évident, quand tu vois l'horrible expo où tu m'as traîné il y a quelques mois !

\- Ça, Malefoy, c'était juste pour t'apprendre à faire le malin. Je n'ai jamais vu une exposition aussi mal conçue, c'était affreux !

Alors comme ça, elle l'avait bel et bien piégé… Cette sorcière était nettement plus retorse que ce qu'il aurait cru ! Digne de Serpentard ! Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là…

\- Ça te dirait d'aller voir une expo avec moi demain ? Le Musée d'Art Magique Moderne expose des œuvres de Dali ce moment…

\- Salvatore Dali était sorcier ?! s'étonna Granger.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis étonné que tu ne le saches pas….

\- Contrairement au charmant surnom que tu aimes me donner, je ne sais pas tout, Malefoy…

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse. Ils finirent leur consommation en discutant et fixèrent leur lieu de rendez-vous pour le lendemain après-midi avant de se quitter.

.

.

Drago était appuyé contre la façade du MAMM, attendant patiemment que Granger le rejoigne. Ce ne fut pas long et il fut ravi de voir qu'elle était ponctuelle. Pansy était toujours en retard et ça l'horripilait à chaque fois. C'était pour lui un manque cruel de respect. Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait parfois d'être en retard, mais uniquement avec Théo et Blaise car ils n'étaient jamais à l'heure eux-mêmes.

\- Pile à l'heure, Granger ! déclara-t-il en guise de salutations.

\- Salut Malefoy, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- J'étais en avance donc j'ai déjà pris nos entrées. On y va ?

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé…

\- Tu m'avais bien invité à cette horrible expo Moldue. Au moins celle-ci devrait être intéressante !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et commencèrent à regarder les œuvres du peintre espagnol. Dali était l'artiste préféré de Drago. Il avait d'ailleurs un de ses tableaux dans son appartement… Une des rares choses qu'il avait gardées avant de vendre le Manoir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la version magique de la Persistance de la mémoire où les montres semblaient littéralement fondre hors du tableau. Drago jeta un œil à Granger qui semblait fascinée et ne put réprimer un sourire. C'était assez incroyable de voir ses yeux briller pour quelque chose de si basique…

Ils finirent de faire le tour des œuvres exposées et se dirigèrent vers la boutique du musée. A son plus grand amusement, Granger acheta une reproduction de l'œuvre qu'il avait gardée chez lui. Ensuite, ils allèrent boire un verre à la cafétéria du musée.

Leur sortie semblait si naturelle que Drago en était assez déstabilisé… Ok, il avait reconnu devant ses amis que la née-Moldue lui plaisait mais de là à prendre autant de plaisir en sa compagnie… Granger était en train de parler de la symbolique présente dans les œuvres et le jeune homme avait un peu décroché, le regard rivé sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention mais Granger avec de très jolies lèvres… de très jolies lèvres qui semblaient toutes douces…

\- …. tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda-elle.

\- hmmhmm ?

\- Malefoy ?!

\- Oui, pardon… tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu pensais s'il y avait une corrélation entre la magie d'un peintre et l'émotion qui pouvait ressortir de ses toiles…

\- Ah… Non, je ne pense pas… Regarde Van Gogh et sa Nuit étoilée… C'est tellement puissant ! Et pourtant, pas une goutte de magie dans ses veines…

\- C'est vrai… C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que ce soit toi qui relève ceci et non moi…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Granger, je ne suis pas le gros connard que tu penses que je suis…

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois un connard, Malefoy, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh, ne te méprends pas ! Tu l'as été et pas qu'un peu ! Mais je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu que tu avais changé. Tu es beaucoup plus mature à présent et… euh… visiblement, j'aime aussi passer du temps avec toi… termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Drago ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le teint de Granger avait viré au rouge vif mais l'air déterminé présent sur son visage lui démontrait clairement qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire… Il termina son verre, refusant de se pencher plus sur ce que tout ça impliquait et lui proposa de marcher un peu pour rejoindre le centre de Londres.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, alternant silences sereins et discussions sur tout et n'importe quoi quand il commença à pleuvoir.

\- Et merde ! jura Drago. On est côté Moldu, on ne peut pas transplaner !

\- Suis-moi, l'invita Granger en lui prenant spontanément la main. Nous ne sommes plus très loin du Chaudron baveur !

Ils accélérèrent le pas mais quand la pluie redoubla d'intensité, ils coururent carrément se mettre à l'abri sous le porche d'un immeuble.

Granger était trempée et riait aux éclats et Drago se dit qu'elle était définitivement beaucoup plus belle qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Sa beauté était naturelle, sauvage et là, toute proche de lui, les cheveux ruisselants de pluie et des étincelles plein les yeux, il eut envie…

La jeune femme sembla réaliser qu'il la dévisageait et arrêta de rire, rosissant légèrement. Drago s'approcha tout doucement d'elle et déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Son cœur battait à toute allure quand il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et commença à la caresser doucement d'un léger mouvement de son pouce. Les yeux dans les yeux et le souffle court, il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes… C'est alors qu'elle chuchota :

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu ne joues pas avec moi pour redorer l'image de ton nom…

La magie de l'instant fut instantanément brisée. Drago recula en bafouillant puis sans même vérifier si on pouvait le voir, transplana loin d'elle.

* * *

.

* * *

Hum...

Pour vous qui lisez aussi UWPTC ça vous fait deux fins de chapitre un peu WTF en quelques jours et bien sachez que ce n'était absolument pas prémédité !

Enfin si, j'avais prévu de finir mes chapitres ainsi mais pas que la publication tombe la même semaine ^^

Alors, vous vouliez du Dramione, bah en voilà !

Grosse avancée dans leur relation, non ? Enfin, si on exclu le départ précipité de cet idiot de Malefoy, ah ah. Alors, d'après vous, il s'est passé quoi dans sa petite tête ?

Alors perso, **je pars en vacances du jeudi 13 au lundi 24 juillet**. Oui, je sais, c'est moche, ça fait deux samedi d'absence... Je vais essayer de publier jeudi avant de partir et lundi en revenant mais pour pas changer, je n'ai plus d'avance dans cette histoire (enfin juste le chapitre 20 du POV d'Hermione).

Breeeef je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! Comme tout auteur, je me nourris de reviews ! Surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment d'avance dans l'écriture donc qui sait, vous pourriez influencer la suite (même si je sais où je vais hein, les grandes lignes sont prévues depuis le début, comme ce quasi-bisou ;) )

Allez, à bientôt !

 **Des bisous !**


	20. Perdue

**Bonsoir !**

Et surprise !

Et oui, je suis extrêmement de bonne humeur parce que **je viens de terminer l'écriture de cette fic : 27 chapitres + 1 épilogue**. Et c'est aussi mon anniversaire de mariage et demain, ce sera mon anniversaire de couple tout court. Donc je suis joie, je suis amour, je suis partage !

Je suis aussi un peu colère car ce weekend, j'ai découvert que **cette fic avait été partagée sans mon accord sur Wattpad. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour ça**. Donc ne le faites pas dans mon dos ! J'ai demandé la suppression de l'histoire, ça a été fait, donc ça ne sert à rien de tenter.

Bref, sinon je suis de bonne humeur et voici donc la suite. Sachez que je n'exclu pas de publier une seconde fois d'ici mon départ de jeudi. Je suis amour je vous dis !

RARA :

 **Dramione love** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Lulu** : je te rassures, certains futurs chapitres seront un peu plus longs... Mais pas tous ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Sinon l'enjeu du pari sera bien révélé en temps et en heure ;) Merci à toi !

 **Cecile :** et oui, du rapprochement... mais tu devrais me connaitre maintenant, c'est pas forcément annonciateur de mieux XD Pour la réaction d'Hermione, c'est tout de suite. Celle de Drago devrait bientôt suivre ! Merci une fois de plus pour tous tes compliments et à très bientôt !

Sinon, si ça vous intéresse, sachez que j'ai publié quelques infos sur ma prochaine fic sur ma page FB (Muushya). Et euh... Rdv plus bas !

Je rappelle que c'est une fanfic HP et donc qu'elle ne serait rien sans l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling et que je me suis inspirée du film "elle est trop bien" pour le fil conducteur (même si je m'en éloigne quand même vachement).

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 20 : Perdue**

Hermione était seule, sous le porche d'un immeuble, ruisselante de pluie. Malefoy venait de transplaner en plein Londres moldu. Drago Malefoy avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser, elle. Hermione Granger. Elle et Malefoy. Il avait été tendre, une lueur de désir faisant briller ses yeux mais il s'était sauvé quand elle avait ouvert la bouche. Mais que s'était-il passé ?! Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ?! Nom d'une chouette, elle avait tout gâché !

Malefoy allait-il réellement l'embrasser ?! Et si c'était elle qui s'imaginait des choses… Ce ne serait pas la première fois, après tout… Et là, il s'agissait de Malefoy. Ginny pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, Hermione ne croyait toujours pas que Drago Malefoy puisse sincèrement être intéressé. Pas par elle. Pas par une née-Moldue qu'il avait insultée la majeure partie de sa vie…

En même temps, ils s'étaient bien rapprochés depuis des mois. Leurs échanges étaient cordiaux, amicaux… Ce qui était étrange. Elle avait eu raison de lui poser la question, non ? Bon, peut-être pas à ce moment précis mais son changement d'attitude était vraiment louche, personne ne pouvait le nier… Une prise de conscience, comme ça, sortie de nulle part… Hermione était peut-être trop méfiante mais ça lui avait sauvé la vie quelques fois auparavant… Non pas qu'elle se pense en danger avec Malefoy… Au contraire, elle se sentait étonnamment en sécurité à ses côtés depuis quelques temps… Depuis Michael en fait…

\- Pardon, mademoiselle…

Hermione se décala en bredouillant pour laisser un passant entrer dans l'immeuble, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. La pluie s'était calmée et elle décida donc de regagner le Chaudron baveur afin de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Elle répondit distraitement au salut de Tom, le barman, en entrant dans le pub et se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour afin de pouvoir transplaner au Square Grimmaurd.

Elle était encore trempée en passant la porte de chez elle, trop déroutée pour penser ne serait-ce qu'à se lancer un sort de séchage. Ginny et Harry étaient dans le hall d'entrée, s'apprêtant visiblement à sortir.

\- Hermione ?! s'étonna Harry.

\- Par Morgane, Hermione ! Mais dans quel état es-tu ?! renchérit son amie.

\- Je… euh… ah oui… il pleut… enfin ça va mieux maintenant… mais prenez un parapluie…

\- Hermione… Nous sommes sorciers… répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils avant d'être interrompu par un coup de coude de sa petite amie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas l'échange de regards entre ses amis. Harry embrassa délicatement Ginny avant de sortir et de les laisser seules.

\- Allez, viens avec moi, l'invita son amie en la prenant par le bras.

La jeune femme sécha Hermione d'un coup de baguette et l'aida à s'installer devant le feu qui brûlait dans le petit salon puis elle appela Kreattur et lui demanda de leur apporter du thé et des cookies.

Hermione était toujours légèrement hagarde, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Ginny s'assit dans le canapé, à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione ?

\- Je… il ne m'a pas embrassée… répondit la jeune femme en regardant enfin son amie.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ai croisé hier par hasard à la librairie… Il m'a invitée à aller voir une expo, c'était franchement bien. Tu savais qu'il était aussi supporter des Canons de Chudley ? Ron ne va jamais s'en remettre…

Ginny était visiblement perdue mais décida de ne pas l'interrompre.

\- Bref, on a passé un bon moment tous les deux. Vraiment. Il a commencé à pleuvoir, on s'est abrité et là… Je pense qu'il allait m'embrasser… mais il a fallu que je l'ouvre et il a transplané… Il est vraiment surprenant, tu sais ? Je crois que je dois avoir autant d'aprioris à son égard que je lui reproche d'en avoir sur nous…

Le lumos se lança enfin dans l'esprit de Ginny. Hermione devait forcément parler de Malefoy. Ainsi, ils avaient eu un rendez-vous ?!

\- Tu avais un rendez-vous avec Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Un rendez-vous ?! s'étonna Hermione. Non, je ne pense pas. On a juste été voir une expo. Tu savais que Dali était sorcier ?

\- Oui, oui, la coupa son amie. Mais ça, je m'en fiche. Tu dis qu'il a failli t'embrasser ?

\- Oui… non… je ne sais pas… C'est Drago Malefoy ! Comment pourrait-il avoir envie de m'embrasser ?! Mais nos visages étaient si proches…

\- Que s'est-il passé au juste ? demanda Ginny. Et ne me parle pas de cette expo !

Kreattur avait apporté le thé et les biscuits et Hermione en but un peu avant de répondre à la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'elle se recentre un minimum afin d'éclaircir ses idées.

\- Merci, au fait, pour le séchage… Je n'y ai absolument pas pensé…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et raconte-moi ce qui te perturbe autant !

Hermione se remémora ses derniers instants avec Malefoy… La pluie, le porche, son rire à elle, sa main à lui qui dégage son visage d'une mèche rebelle et qui s'attarde sur sa joue, le désir dans ses yeux, les frissons sur sa peau, l'appréhension… et le vide suite à sa fuite.

\- Et bien comme je te l'ai dit, reprit la jeune femme après un moment de silence, il pleuvait, on s'est abrité et là, il s'est rapproché de moi… Et comme une idiote, je n'ai pas su me taire et il a transplané…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Un truc totalement stupide… J'ai vraiment l'art et la manière de tuer le romantisme… se morfondit Hermione.

\- Mais encore… ?

\- J'ai sorti un truc du genre « j'espère que tu ne te rapproches pas de moi pour redorer ton nom », avoua Hermione en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Mais enfin ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- OUI ! Je sais ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote !

\- Mais non, ne dis pas ça… Enfin, ce n'était pas très malin, c'est vrai, mais de là à transplaner…

\- Il a peut-être réalisé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et qu'embrasser une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi allait définitivement entacher son précieux nom !

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Hermione ! Il a dû avoir peur, je suis sûre que tu lui plais ! Et ça fait des mois qu'il ne t'a pas insultée de la sorte…

\- Alors pourquoi est-il parti ?! Non, je me monte la tête avec tes théories depuis des semaines, c'est tout ! Il voulait peut-être mon amitié mais je ne lui plais pas ! Quand j'ai posé cette question débile, il a juste dû réaliser la connerie qu'il allait faire… Et comme le bon petit lâche qu'il est, il a préféré partir !

Hermione était visiblement énervée à présent. Contre lui, pour l'avoir plantée à un tel moment, contre Ginny, pour lui avoir fait croire que Malefoy avait envie d'autre chose avec elle, mais surtout contre elle-même pour y avoir cru. Comment avait-elle pu envisager de laisser Drago Malefoy l'embrasser ? Quand sa main s'était arrêtée sur sa joue dans une tendre caresse, son ventre s'était serré d'appréhension. Elle avait ardemment désiré ce baiser. Oui, elle avait voulu que son ancien ennemi dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?! Même si Ginny faisait des allusions en ce sens depuis des mois, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour faire la part des choses. Et quelqu'un comme Malefoy ne pouvait pas changer à ce point… Pourtant, elle en était sûre, elle l'avait vu, ce désir dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'il…

Et s'il la désirait réellement, pourquoi avait-il fui ? Pourquoi se rapprocher d'elle depuis des mois pour finir par se sauver au moment où ils n'auraient pas pu être plus proches ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

\- Hermione…

La douce voix de Ginny interrompit ses pensées et elle releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Écoute, Hermione, je ne peux qu'à peine imaginer comment tu dois te sentir… Je sais que ton super cerveau doit essayer d'analyser des mois, voire des années de relation en quelques minutes mais essaie de ne pas trop te prendre la tête. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication toute simple à sa réaction. Théo m'a assuré que tu lui plaisais et que ça le perturbait grandement… Il a dû avoir peur… Et même si je comprends que sa réaction face à cette situation puisse être vexante… Laisse-lui l'occasion de s'expliquer… Ne te renferme pas, s'il-te-plaît… Surtout s'il ne te laisse pas indifférente…

Hermione se contenta de soupirer en réponse avant d'attraper un cookie pour le tremper dans sa tasse de thé.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voila pour la réaction d'Hermione !

Et comme je suis amour, **je publierai sans doute la réaction de Drago demain ou jeudi matin**.

Comme je suis amour en vous donnant de la lecture à vous mettre sous la dent d'ici mon retour, **soyez amour en me disant ce que vous en pensez** !

Je sais que c'est pas cool de quémander des reviews mais je viens de passer pas mal d'heures à finir la rédaction de cette histoire et franchement, j'ai trop trop envie/besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

 **Oui je suis faible, mais je le suis encore plus quand je suis laissée dans l'ignorance** !

A tout bientôt !

Des bisous !


	21. Perdu

**Helloooo !**

Et oui, déjà ! Mais mon cher et tendre a réussi à prendre congé plus tôt et donc on va partir plus tôt et donc je publie plus tôt lol. Mais faut pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes ! Faudra attendre le 24 juillet après pour avoir la suite.

Sinon j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc hier ! **Je vais devoir passer le rating en M**. Alors pas d'inquiétude si vous n'aimez pas les lemon, ce sera très facilement évitable. Suffit de le dire et je vous préviendrai ;)

Sinon un **énorme merci pour toutes les reviews** ! J'espère qu'il y en aura autant pour ce chapitre parce que mine de rien, ça motive (oui, je sais, j'ai fin de l'écrire mais j'ai encore UWPTC à finir et ma future à commencer et franchement, j'appréhende un poil la façon dont vous allez prendre la suite... Bref...)

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** ah ça, pour être destabilisée notre Hermione, elle est ! Et y a de quoi, non ? Non seulement elle est attirée par lui mais lui se sauve, ah ah. En tout cas merci encore pour tes compliments, toujours contente que ça te plaise et donc la suite, c'est pour maintenant !

 **dramione love :** et oui... perdu la petite Hermy ! Vive Ginny oui ! Toujours important de pouvoir se confier dans ces cas-là. Et pour Drago, c'est maintenant ! Merci pour ta fidélité en tout cas :)

 **Ayano :** Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic ! Et ouahou ! Je suis super mega touchée par ta review ! Franchement MERCI (à la hauteur de ton enthousiasme ;) ). Je suis tellement contente que tu aies trouvé leurs chamailleries amusantes, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à les écrire et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon style (je suis loin d'être sûre de moi...). Pour la fuite de Drago et ce qu'il pense, je ne dirai rien ! (oui bon ok, c'est dans le chapitre juste en dessous mais bon ^^). Pour Ron mature, c'est un peu mon mea culpa pour ce que je fais de lui dans Un weekend pour tout changer, ah ah. Mais c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup à la base donc voilà. Je n'aime pas trop le bashing gratuit ! Tu m'as fait délirer avec ton Michel XD Et oui, il est agaçant à souhait ! Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Là non plus, je ne dirai rien ! Le seul truc que je peux te dire c'est que tu risques d'être encore frustrée pendant quelques chapitres... Mais promis, je me rattraperai ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! (des reviews comme celle-là, tu m'en laisses autant que tu veux :p )

 **Berenice :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes mon style. Pour les fautes, je suis un peu une grammar nazi... Hier, j'ai republié le chapitre parce que j'avais mis dans ma note d'auteure que j'étais de "bon humeur". Brr ! Je dois relire mes chapitres 5 ou 6 fois pour être sûre... Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est qu'une fanfic qu'il faut écrire n'importe comment ! Bref ^^ Pour la réaction de Drago, ça devrait l'interpeller oui, mais ça reste contradictoire car s'il voulait vraiment redorer son nom, pourquoi fuir ? ;)

 **Lulu :** Merci à toi pour ta review ! Pour la réaction de Drago, c'est maintenant ! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi !

 **Allez, RDV plus bas pour le petit debriefing habituel !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 21 : Perdu**

Drago réapparut dans son appartement et frappa aussitôt le mur derrière lui d'un coup de poing rageur. Il évacua la douleur occasionnée par un grognement profond avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste perdu.

Mais que venait-il de se passer ?! Par Salazar, il avait été à une pointe de baguette d'embrasser Granger et il avait fui ! Mais pourquoi ?! L'embrasser aurait pourtant été une énorme avancée pour la réussite de son pari… S'il voulait coucher avec elle avant la fin de l'année académique, il devait bien commencer par l'embrasser… De plus, elle en mourrait d'envie, il l'avait bien vu. Son visage si proche du sien, il n'avait pu que sentir son souffle se raccourcir et les battements de son cœur s'emballer au même rythme que le sien…

Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir embrassée ?

Drago passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant vainement d'y voir plus clair. Granger avait été là, dans ses bras, les lèvres et le cœur ouverts et lui n'en avait pas profité. Ce n'était absolument pas normal.

Il se remémora la scène afin d'y voir plus clair… la pluie, le porche, son rire si musical, sa mèche rebelle l'empêchant de voir ses yeux, sa caresse sur sa joue, le désir dans son regard, les frissons sur sa peau, l'appréhension, cette petite insinuation, le rappel de ce qu'il était en train de faire, la peur, la fuite.

 _J'espère sincèrement que tu ne joues pas avec moi pour redorer l'image de ton nom…_

Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé. Granger dans toute sa splendeur pour lui mettre le nez dans sa merde en une seule phrase.

Bien sûr, il ne jouait pas avec elle pour redorer l'image de son nom. Non, c'était bien pire que ça. Il jouait avec elle juste… pour jouer. Juste un pari. Juste un putain de pari dans lequel il se retrouvait piégé. Comment pourrait-il se sortir de cette situation ?!

Elle était la sincérité même, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, s'était confiée à lui et avait appris, au fil des mois, à lui faire confiance. Et lui, de son côté, il avait placé ses pions pour gagner un putain de pari !

Cependant, il avait appris à l'apprécier. Granger était intelligente, mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle était aussi altruiste et humaine, d'une tolérance à toute épreuve. Elle avait également une répartie que peu de personnes avaient face à lui. Elle ne se laissait pas démonter par son air hautain. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait… Sa joue se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait rencontré sa main en troisième année… Granger était forte. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être après avoir réussi à mentir sous les Doloris de sa tante ?

Il lui avait lancé le défi de le faire évoluer sur ses aprioris au sujet des Gryffondor et, si ce n'était pas encore ça avec Potter et Weasley, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était totalement tombé sous le charme de la sorcière. Rien que la chair de poule qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de l'embrasser était là pour en témoigner. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça… Et pour ne rien gâcher, il avait appris à apprécier sa beauté naturelle, sans artifice. Hermione Granger, tout simplement.

Et donc, Drago était dans la mouise. Granger était une personne entière. Avec elle, c'était tout ou rien. Et si elle devait un jour coucher avec lui, elle le ferait pleinement et pas juste pour s'amuser. Et à présent, le sorcier réalisait qu'il l'appréciait trop pour lui faire _ça_.

Des coups frappés à sa porte d'entrée le sortirent de ses pensées. Drago paniqua furtivement à l'idée que ça puisse être Granger avant de se souvenir qu'elle ignorait où il habitait. Il se redressa et alla ouvrir.

\- Blaise ?!

\- Salut mec ! Je venais voir si t'étais partant pour une sortie au Boursouflet… Théo est encore parti rejoindre Astoria…

Drago dévisagea son ami, relativement perdu. Blaise dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu tires une de ces têtes, mec…

Drago passa une main lasse sur son visage en soupirant.

\- Non mais regarde ta main ! s'exclama Blaise en prenant le poing blessé de son ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

\- Rien, rien… esquiva Drago en dégageant sa main de l'emprise du sorcier.

Il n'avait pas le même genre de relation avec Blaise qu'avec Théo. S'il aurait volontiers raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à ce dernier, il était nettement plus réticent à l'idée de le faire avec Blaise.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! On ne s'explose pas les phalanges comme ça pour rien… Tu t'es battu ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Du calme, Zabini, le modéra Drago. Je ne me suis pas battu ! J'avais juste un… trop plein… à évacuer.

Blaise le dévisagea alors qu'il allait se vautrer dans son canapé en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Drago posa son bras droit sur ses yeux la tête appuyée sur le dossier du canapé et ne répondit rien pendant de longues minutes. Blaise resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de le brusquer.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec ton putain de pari… finit-il par lâcher.

\- Comment ça ? Tu déclares déjà forfait? On n'est que fin janvier, il te reste cinq mois pour y arriver…

\- C'est bien ça le problème, je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir envie d'y arriver…

\- Je l'ai bien regardée depuis quelques temps, Granger n'est pas si repoussante… Et puis, tu m'as dit qu'elle te plaisait, non ?

\- Justement… répondit Drago en relevant son bras pour regarder son ami.

\- Oh…

\- Si je me rapproche d'elle comme j'en ai envie et qu'elle apprend que tout ça partait d'un pari, elle va me trucider…

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre… On n'a jamais dit que tu devrais la larguer juste après…

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je comptais faire à la base mais sérieux, mec, ce n'est pas respectueux… Je ne peux pas jouer avec ses sentiments comme ça… Elle finirait forcément par l'apprendre et ça…

\- Par Salazar, s'étonna Blaise… Cette fille t'a refilé une conscience !

Drago se contenta de grogner en réponse. Zabini s'assit face à lui, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Tu sais… je peux voir avec Théo pour annuler le sort si tu veux…

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Drago face à cette proposition.

\- Et bien oui, on est pote, non ? Ce truc, c'était pour s'amuser, mais je vois pas pourquoi je te mettrais volontairement dans la merde…

Drago ne répondit rien… Lui voyait très bien pourquoi Zabini voudrait le mettre dans la merde. Il n'avait pas choisi Granger pour rien. Leur amitié était complexe. Ils étaient dans une sorte de rivalité depuis des années… A Poudlard, c'était à celui qui allongerait le plus de filles, qui aurait les meilleures notes, qui serait préfet ou encore capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Blaise avait jubilé quand il avait été invité aux réunions de ce gros tas de Slughorn et pas lui. Il l'avait aussi laissé se dépatouiller lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié cette fichue mission en sixième année. Bien sûr, personne, à part le cercle fermé des fidèles de Voldemort, n'avait vraiment su en quoi consistait sa mission mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pansy et Théo avaient essayé de l'épauler. Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient aidé dans une moindre mesure mais Blaise s'était contenté de le regarder dépérir…

Oh évidemment, il était toujours là pour sortir s'amuser mais leur amitié était différente de celle que Drago avait nouée avec Théo. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait été réticent à l'idée de lui parler de ce qu'il se passait avec Granger. Jamais il ne se confierait totalement à Blaise comme celui-ci ne le ferait jamais vraiment non plus avec lui…

C'est pourquoi sa proposition de faire annuler le pari le laissait vraiment perplexe. Ce qui dû se voir sur son visage car Blaise reprit :

\- Ne sois pas si surpris Malefoy ! Je trouverai bien une autre façon de te faire chier !

\- Ok… alors merci… répondit Drago encore suspicieux. Tu te charges de Théo ?

\- Ouep, on vit ensemble, c'est plus simple. Et donc, je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi au Boursouflet ?

\- Pas ce soir non, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul…

\- Vous êtes de moins en moins drôles avec vos histoires de gonzesses, Théo et toi… soupira Blaise. Mais bon, ça en fera plus pour moi ! Salut mon pote !

Drago le salua et le laissa sortir de chez lui.

Voilà qui était surprenant de la part de Blaise… Pourquoi lui coller Granger dans les pattes pour le faire perdre et annuler le pari par après ? Peut-être avait-il mûri lui aussi. Après tout, il n'avait pas été influencé par les Mangemorts comme lui mais avait aussi été touché par la guerre…

Et le pari annulé, ça changeait tout pour sa relation avec Granger… Mais comment allait-il gérer ces nouveaux… paramètres pour définir leur relation ? Et accepterait-elle de lui parler à nouveau vu la façon dont il l'avait quittée ?

Et lui, était-il prêt à assumer l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour la née-Moldue ? C'était une chose de se rapprocher d'elle pour gagner un pari et c'en était une autre de le faire volontairement pour essayer de construire quelque chose avec elle…

Construire quelque chose… Était-il vraiment prêt à ça ? Sortir avec une sorcière comme Granger serait quelque chose de totalement inédit pour lui. Elle était tellement différente de toutes les filles qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter… Et elle était vierge. Mine de rien, ce fait avait son importance… S'ils continuaient à se rapprocher comme ils le faisaient depuis la rentrée, il y avait un risque ? une chance ? bref, quelque chose de non négligeable pour qu'il soit son premier… Et avec une fille comme elle, ce ne serait pas anodin…

Granger n'était pas une fille légère qui se contenterait de flirter sans prise de tête. Elle voudrait se projeter, elle voudrait des garanties, elle voudrait de l'investissement… Mais soudain, une pensée puissante se superposa à tout le reste : qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait au juste qu'elle voudrait de lui ?

* * *

.

* * *

Au final, je pense que je ne dirai qu'une chose : n'oubliez pas que ce sont des Serpentard.

Ah et je vais quand même vous réclamer des reviews... Ce serait cool (et hallucinant !) de passer la barre des 200, non ?

En tout cas MERCI MERCI MERCI et promis, **je publie la suite à mon retour le 24** !

 **Des bisous et à bientôt !**


	22. Stagiaires

**Salut à vous !**

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je publierais hier mais figurez-vous que nous sommes partis de l'Hérault à 9 heures et ne sommes rentrés chez nous que peu avant 23h... c'était plus long qu'à l'aller et donc bien usant... Le temps de vider les glacières, de mettre la petite au lit et tout, vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas envie de bâcler mes publications... En plus, j'ai refait tous mes branchements que ce matin, bref... me voilà !

En plus, je suis super contente, pendant les vacances depuis mon humble smartphone, j'ai réussi à choper une place pour le bal des sorciers organisé à Ittre (en Belgique) en Novembre. Ce sera mon premier et j'ai super hâte !

Bon, cessons avec ma petite vie, voici ce que vous attendez avec impatience :

 **20 REVIEWS pour le dernier chapitre ! Vous êtes totalement dingues mais sérieusement, je vous aime ! Par contre, c'est le genre de truc auquel on s'habitue super vite donc si vous faites retomber le truc à 6, je vais être toute triste, ah ah.**

 **Mais juste MERCI, c'est énorme ! Je suis infiniment comblée de voir que cette histoire vous plait autant !**

Juste un truc : Je suis effarée face à la méfiance massive que vous manifestez envers Blaisou XD

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love** : merci beaucoup !

 **Memeuh** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'essaie d'être le moins OOC possible mais je dois forcément l'être un minimum pour virer Dramione ^^ Et encore une qui doute de Blaise... tss. Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Cecile** : Comme je l'ai dit, manque de confiance flagrant envers Blaise ! C'est honteux ! Comme si c'était mon genre ! XD Merci encore pour tes compliments et... Drago n'a pas fini de cogiter XD

 **Ayano** : Ah mais j'aime les commentaires ! N'hésite pas à faire des pavés, je blablate trop de toute façon moi-même pour reprocher quoique ce soit ^^ J'aime beaucoup alterner les points de vue en fait même si parfois ça me complexifie l'écriture ("ah merrde, fais attention là, t'es du PDV d'Hermione et pas de Drago !") hé hé. Et encore une qui doute de Blaise... Unanime je vous dis ! A tout bientôt et merci encore !

 **Trève de blabla, place au chapitre (et je précise que cette histoire ne serait rien sans l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling !)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 22 : Stagiaires**

Ça faisait trois semaines aujourd'hui qu'Hermione n'avait plus aucun signe de Malefoy. Trois semaines depuis qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser… Elle l'avait un peu cherché dans les couloirs de l'UML dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce que Théo lui signale qu'il était en stage à Sainte-Mangouste ; le sorcier n'ayant pas choisi la même spécialisation avait encore cours, ses stages étant étalés sur l'ensemble de son année.

A cette annonce, Hermione s'était sentie un peu soulagée. Peut-être était-il trop pris par sa formation et qu'il ne l'évitait pas vraiment ? Enfin, elle allait bientôt être en stage à l'hôpital également et elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de le croiser.

Fait étonnant lié à la disparition de Malefoy, Ginny et elle déjeunaient régulièrement avec Théo. Astoria et Blaise les rejoignaient de temps en temps quand leur horaire le leur permettait vu qu'ils étudiaient dans d'autres départements de l'université.

\- Alors, les filles, quand est-ce que vous retournez en stage, au juste ? leur demanda Théo.

\- Dans une dizaine de jours. J'ai tellement hâte ! Je vais commencer par le Service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes avant d'aller en virologie, ça devrait être passionnant, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Pour moi ce sera l'inverse, précisa Ginny.

\- Vous devriez bien vous éclater ! J'y ai fait une période d'observation l'an passé, pour nous aider à choisir notre spécialisation, c'était sympa, même si je préfère l'enseignement !

\- Slughorn doit avoir hâte que tu aies terminé, souligna Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà eu du mal à le sortir de sa retraite pour remplacer Rogue. Il devait le faire qu'une année mais vu comment les choses ont évoluées par après…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, légèrement embarrassée.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, Hermione. J'ai appris à vivre avec ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque, tu sais.

\- Oui mais en tant que Serpentard, ton ressenti doit être différent du nôtre, ajouta Ginny. Surtout depuis qu'on sait qui était vraiment Rogue…

\- Et bien c'est là que tu te trompes, Ginny. Rogue était peut-être notre directeur de maison mais à ce que j'ai compris, Potter a eu accès à des informations relativement intimes… Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on était à Serpentard qu'on était au courant !

\- Qui sait… ajouta Ginny. Peut-être qu'un jour Harry t'en parlera. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de te révéler ce qu'il a appris dans les souvenirs de Rogue.

\- On verra bien ! Mais c'est vrai que je serais curieux de l'apprendre. Sinon, les filles, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai cours dans dix minutes.

Hermione et Ginny saluèrent Théo et débarrassèrent la table avant de se diriger également en cours.

\- Tu crois qu'on verra Malefoy ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe.

\- Je ne sais pas, Théo évite toujours le sujet quand j'essaie de lui demander dans quel service il est actuellement.

\- Parce que tu en as parlé avec Théo ?! s'exclama Hermione en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Vite fait oui, je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails… Il n'a pas l'air au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, il voit très peu Malefoy en ce moment.

\- Je ne serais donc pas la seule qu'il évite ?

\- Il faut croire que non… Allez viens, le cours va commencer.

Trois semaines que cet abruti l'évitait… Ginny lui avait proposé de lui écrire afin d'avoir des nouvelles mais elle s'y refusait. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait fui ce jour-là ! Elle devait juste se rendre à l'évidence. Elle s'était fait des films et quand Malefoy s'était rendu compte qu'elle espérait plus, il avait simplement mis de la distance entre eux. Rien de plus. Ce fichu sorcier lui avait totalement retourné la tête ! Hermione ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait autant penser à lui et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Le chassant tant bien que mal de son esprit, elle décida de se concentrer sur sa prise de notes.

.

Hermione était en stage depuis deux jours au Service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes quand elle tomba sur Malefoy au détour d'un couloir. Concentrée sur un dossier qu'elle devait apporter à son médicomage référent, elle n'avait pas regardé où elle allait…

\- Si tu ne sais pas lire en marchant, Granger, regarde où tu mets les pieds ! railla une voix familière.

\- Malefoy ?! souffla Hermione en rougissant.

Il portait une blouse verte avec le logo des apothicaires brodé dessus, une caisse d'éprouvettes dans les mains. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une durée indéterminée mais il finit par détourner les yeux et poursuivre son chemin sans ajouter un seul mot.

L'enflure ! Première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis ce jour où… Et lui, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était se moquer avant de disparaître à nouveau. Lâche !

Énervée, elle apporta le dossier d'un patient au docteur Jones :

\- Ah bien, Miss Granger ! Alors, quels sont les symptômes ?

\- Démangeaisons et pilosité accrue au niveau des articulations, répondit-elle en reprenant une posture professionnelle.

\- Et que préconisez-vous ?

\- Une potion Antipilus ?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air sûre de vous.

\- Hum… non... Il y a de la belladone dans l'Antipilus, n'est-ce pas ? Alors le patient risque de se retrouver avec des tentacules mauves à la place des poils…

\- En effet.

\- Et si les apothicaires remplaçaient la belladone par du jus d'ortie lunaire, ça ne serait pas plus efficace ?

\- Effectivement. Si vous leur demandez une potion Repouspoil, qui est à base d'orties lunaires, à la place de l'Antipilus, la pilosité devrait disparaître au bout de quatre à cinq jours. Allez donc en chercher pour l'administrer directement au patient et venez me faire un compte-rendu des premiers résultats.

\- Très bien Docteur.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'apothicairerie du Service en espérant qu'elle tomberait sur un référent et non sur Malefoy…

\- Excusez-moi, s'annonça-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau, mais j'aurais besoin d'une potion Repouspoil.

\- Tiens, salut Hermy, il me semblait bien que c'était toi que j'avais vue dans les couloirs hier !

\- Michael ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

\- Ben je suis en stage… ´

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, toi aussi tu…

\- Ouep. Alors comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle pour effleurer son bras.

\- Michael… soupira Hermione en s'éloignant.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne peux même plus te toucher alors ?!

\- Non Michael, tu ne peux pas… Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et ça me met très mal à l'aise… Pourrais-tu me donner ma potion ?

\- Va falloir être un peu plus gentille avec moi, pour ça… répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait sans doute suave.

\- Arrête ça, Michael…

La main de son ex-petit ami se posa nonchalamment sur le bas du dos d'Hermione et celle-ci se tendit aussitôt, extrêmement inconfortable.

\- Fous-lui la paix, Corner, intervint une voix dure.

\- De quoi je me mêle, Malefoy ?! répondit Michael sans retirer sa main.

\- On n'est pas là pour ça. Gedeon t'a demandé de refaire le stock d'anti-venin de gnome des rivières, pas de faire chier les autres stagiaires.

Puis il se dirigea dans l'arrière-bureau, les laissant seuls, à la plus grande stupéfaction d'Hermione.

\- Quel con arrogant, marmonna Michael…

\- Le con arrogant t'emmerde, Corner, répondit Malefoy en revenant dans le bureau.

Puis s'adressant à Hermione en lui tendant une fiole :

\- Potion de Repouspoil, c'est ça ?

\- Euh… oui… Merci Malefoy, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui argent du sorci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Malefoy lui tourna alors le dos et se dirigea à nouveau dans l'arrière-bureau. Hermione reprit ses esprits et quitta l'apothicairerie afin d'aller apporter son traitement à son patient.

Elle croisa à nouveau Malefoy une fois ou deux sur le reste de la semaine mais il s'évertua à l'ignorer à chaque fois puis elle changea de service pour la fin de son stage et n'eut plus l'occasion de le revoir, à sa plus grande frustration.

.

Le stage était passé trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle adorait être sur le terrain, elle avait l'impression d'apprendre tellement plus de choses que quand elle allait en cours… Bon, elle était aussi consciente que sans ses cours, elle serait totalement larguée en stage mais elle s'y sentait tellement bien !

Elle pensait de moins en moins à Malefoy, comme résignée face à son indifférence. Ok, il était intervenu quand Michael avait, une fois de plus, fait son gros lourd mais rien de plus. D'ailleurs, sans ça elle se serait demandé si elle n'avait pas rêvé tous ces mois où ils s'étaient rapprochés…

Mais Hermione devait se faire une raison. Elle ne saurait sans doute jamais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Malefoy durant cette accalmie dans leurs rapports mais elle en garderait le souvenir avec une certaine tendresse.

Hermione se dirigeait vers chez Fleury & Bott afin d'aller acheter un livre sur la virologie conseillé par son maître de stage quand elle tomba par hasard sur Astoria.

\- Hey, salut Hermione ! Alors, ce stage ?

\- C'était franchement génial ! Mais intense. Les cours, en comparaison, ça ressemble à des vacances.

\- Ah, tu me donnes envie ! En droit on est en stage qu'en troisième année… J'ai tellement hâte ! Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font des tests pour voir combien de lois un cerveau lambda peut apprendre par cœur !

Hermione rit face à la plaisanterie et se demanda, comme depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard, si elle n'aurait pas dû opter pour le droit magique. Elle adorait la médicomagie mais le droit la tenterait toujours également.

\- Tiens, j'y pense ! Théo organise une fête demain soir pour son anniversaire ! Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir si Ginny et toi veniez ! Et qu'elle vienne avec Harry ! Ron devrait être là avec Millie.

\- Ah oui, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa de décompresser un peu. Je leur en parlerai. Mais tu es sûre que ça ne gênera pas Théo ?

\- Absolument ! C'est un grand distrait. Si vous n'aviez pas été en stage, il vous aurait certainement invités lui-même.

\- Très bien, alors. Je ne peux pas parler pour Ginny et Harry mais moi, je tâcherai de passer.

\- Nickel ! Bon par contre je dois te laisser, j'avais commandé son cadeau et il vient d'arriver, je dois aller le chercher.

\- Pas de souci ! Et merci pour l'invitation ! A demain.

\- A demain !

\- Astoria ! Attends ! la rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Où à lieu la fête ?

\- Ah oui, rit Astoria. Chez lui, 7 rue Felix Felicis, ici à Londres. C'est pas loin d'ici d'ailleurs.

\- Super, merci, à demain !

La sorcière lui fit un signe de main et continua sa route. Hermione la regarda disparaître en souriant entre les passants du Chemin de Traverse. Bon, et bien elle profiterait d'être chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter un cadeau à Théo.

* * *

.

* * *

Bah quoi, ils se sont parlé, non ?

Comment ça, c'est du foutage de vous ? Roooh allez, samedi (car **je reprends la publication habituelle** ), vous aurez un peu plus de Dramione, c'est promis !

Alors, vous vous attendiez au come back du petit Michel ? Il fait ses études avec Drago, c'est logique qu'ils soient en stage en même temps, ah ah.

Bon, encore un petit chapitre de transition vous allez me dire, mais il en faut bien. Et mine de rien, y a quand même plusieurs choses d'amorcées pour la suite ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça** , je me nourris de vos reviews (et faut que je termine UWPTC donc ça motive !)

Et si vous voulez avec des nouvelles plus "en direct", n'hésitez pas à passer sur ma **page FB** (Muushya).

 **Des bisous !**


	23. Juste un pari

**Bonjour !**

On approche doucement de la fin de cette histoire... et d'Un weekend pour tout changer également d'ailleurs ! Je vais donc doucement poursuivre l'écriture de ma prochaine fiction. J'ai déjà commencé à lâcher quelques infos sur ma page Facebook (Muushya) et je continuerai au fil des semaines qui arrivent ! J'espère d'ailleurs prendre suffisamment d'avance dans l'écriture pour pouvoir commencer à la publier dès la fin de JUP et d'UWPTC.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira mais avant de changer d'histoire, j'espère que la progression de celle-ci vous plaira ! Notamment le chapitre du jour mais là, je n'en dis pas plus ;)

 **Sinon, encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !** Un poil moins nombreuses que le chapitre précédent mais je n'ai franchement pas à me plaindre ! Donc mille mercis une fois de plus !

 **Quelques réponses aux reviews anonymes avant de vous laisser au chapitre :**

 **dramione love :** merci !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ah pour l'anniversaire de Théo... Astoria était chez Serpentard en même temps, hein ;) Et oui, votre suspicion unanime envers Blaise me blesse ! (Non en vrai, je suis rassurée, j'avais peur de recevoir des insultes en mode "attends, tu nous saoules avec ton pari pendant plus de 20 chapitres pour l'annuler ?! c'est n'importe quoi !" donc voilà ^^). Et oui, au programme du jour, c'est bien l'anniversaire de Théo. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Et merci encore pour tes reviews et tes compliments et tes encouragements !

 **Julie :** Bienvenue sur JUP et merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mon histoire ! J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas pour la suite et fin ^^ Je suis contente aussi de te faire découvrir un autre style de Dramione. J'ai écrit cette histoire car j'en cherchais une avec un pari sans prise de tête mais pas trop caricaturale non plus en mode "Hermione est devenue une bombasse". Donc je me suis dit "bah écris-la, elle sera comme tu le voudras comme ça !" et donc voilà ! Mais en effet, je voulais quelque chose de léger (mais d'un minimum canon) donc je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvée rafraîchissante ! Mes autres fics ne sont pas trop sombres non plus d'ailleurs (mais sans doute moins amusantes que celle-ci) mais j'ai prévu de faire un peu plus sérieux pour la suivante... Bref, je m'emballe lol. Merci encore pour ta review ^^

 **Allez, je vous laisse (avec un peu d'appréhension) lire ce chapitre et vous retrouve plus bas pour le petit debriefing.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 23 : Juste un pari**

Drago se sentait relativement perdu. Blaise allait voir avec Théo pour annuler ce fichu pari mais il n'osait pas retourner vers Granger pour autant.

Avec cette histoire de pari sortie de l'équation, il ne savait plus du tout comment s'y prendre avec elle. Devait-il lui avouer la raison pour laquelle il s'était rapproché en lui disant que ce n'était plus d'actualité ? Devait-il compter sur la discrétion de ses amis et faire comme si tout ça ne venait pas d'un pari entre abrutis ?

Parce qu'avec le recul, il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient été de sacrés connards pour parier là-dessus. Il avait fini par apprécier Granger mais si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, se serait-il contenté de coucher avec elle avant de la jeter ?

Il avait eu plusieurs coups d'un soir depuis sa rupture avec Pansy mais il avait toujours été honnête avec les filles qui avaient partagé son lit. Manipuler quelqu'un juste pour coucher était franchement dégueulasse et s'il comprenait pourquoi Blaise et lui en étaient arrivés là, il ne comprenait pas comment Théo-l'idéaliste avait pu cautionner ça.

Bien sûr, avant de faire sa fixette sur Astoria, Théo n'avait pas été le dernier à aligner des filles mais quand même, il avait toujours été plus raisonnable et respectueux que les deux autres.

Alors c'était sans doute hypocrite et facile mais Drago en voulait aussi à son meilleur ami de l'avoir laissé s'embarquer là-dedans. Il aurait dû essayer de l'en dissuader…

D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas confié à lui sur les derniers événements… du presque-baiser, de sa fuite, de sa discussion avec Blaise. De plus, il était pris par son stage et n'avait donc pas la tête à sortir.

En parlant de son stage, il avait bien évidemment fallu qu'il se coltine ce crevard de Corner. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait il n'avait qu'une envie : lui enfoncer des éprouvettes dans chacun de ses orifices. Dire que ce crétin était sorti avec Granger pendant des mois… Il avait pu l'embrasser, la toucher…

Oui, bon, lui aussi aurait pu l'embrasser s'il n'avait pas fui, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Sortir avec Granger ne serait pas anodin. De plus, il pensait connaître la sorcière et avait espéré, lâchement, qu'elle aurait essayé de le revoir afin d'avoir des explications mais rien. Silence radio. Elle était peut-être soulagée qu'il soit parti ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle l'éviterait…

Drago avait croisé Théo quelques temps auparavant. Son ami allait sans doute faire une fête pour son anniversaire et était donc passé chez lui pour le prévenir. Il devait se douter d'un truc car il lui précisa que Granger allait commencer son stage dans le même service que lui…

Il allait donc sans doute la revoir après quasiment un mois à l'éviter…

Et pour la revoir, il l'avait revue ! Elle lui était littéralement rentrée dedans, distraite par la lecture d'un dossier. Il s'était moqué d'elle, reprenant les mêmes mots qu'elle avant que ça ne dérape… Et elle l'avait regardé… Par Salazar, ce regard ! S'il n'avait pas fini par détourner les yeux, il aurait sans doute terminé en plein milieu du couloir ce qu'il avait commencé sous le porche ce jour-là.

Il s'était dit que prendre du recul l'aiderait sans doute à y voir plus clair sur la façon d'aborder sa relation avec elle mais c'était limite pire. La revoir ainsi, dans sa blouse de médicomage stagiaire avait tout fait remonter d'un coup, son attirance mais aussi sa culpabilité d'avoir joué avec elle. Et s'il commençait à assumer sans trop de souci le premier point, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment gérer le second.

La culpabilité. C'était nouveau pour lui. En tout cas par rapport aux filles car bien évidemment, il avait eu le loisir de goûter à ce sentiment précédemment, notamment quand Katie Bell avait été ensorcelée à la place de Dumbledore ou quand il avait fait rentrer ces fichus Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Ou encore quand il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste alors que sa tante torturait Granger sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, à l'époque il la méprisait encore mais il l'avait côtoyée tellement de temps dans les couloirs de l'école qu'il n'avait pas pu rester insensible face à cette scène…

Mais cette fois, le sentiment était légèrement différent car il était entièrement responsable de la situation.

Et Drago avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de leur rencontre dans le couloir qu'il était tombé à nouveau sur elle. Et Corner. Ce connard qui était en train de la tripoter visiblement contre son gré… S'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait lancé un stupéfix direct mais bon, ça aurait fait mauvais genre sur son rapport de stage. Et Granger lui aurait sans doute demandé des explications… Alors étonnamment, il avait pris sur lui pour remettre l'autre bouffon à sa place. Et pour éviter Granger. Encore.

Mais il allait bientôt devoir regarder les choses en face. Soit tirer un trait sur elle définitivement et refouler son attirance soit la séduire sérieusement. Sans enjeu, sans pari, juste pour elle. Et lui. Parce qu'il en crevait d'envie même s'il ne l'assumait pas encore vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie de tirer un trait sur elle mais il ne pourrait pas lui mentir s'il voulait tenter de construire un truc avec elle. Et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui avouer que son intérêt venait initialement d'un stupide pari.

Enfin bref, perdu entre son stage et ses pensées moroses, le temps avait filé à une vitesse hallucinante et il était temps pour lui à présent de se rendre à la fête d'anniversaire de Théo. Il termina de boutonner sa chemise, enfila ses chaussures et transplana vers l'appartement de ses amis.

A peine eu-t-il franchi la porte d'entrée qu'une tornade brune lui tomba dessus :

\- Drakichouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! s'exclama Pansy en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Pansy ?! Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- Et bien, j'ai une séance photos demain à Manchester, je suis donc passée fêter l'anniversaire de Théo, voyons ! Et je voulais te voir…

\- Ah… tant mieux pour toi. Tu m'excuseras mais maintenant qu'on n'est plus ensemble, je ne suis plus obligé de supporter ta présence, donc je vais aller voir ailleurs où tu n'es pas, justement…

\- Mais Drake… balbutia Pansy alors que Malefoy se dirigeait vers le bar en l'ignorant.

Il y n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça pour la fête de Théo mais Drago ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Il alla se servir un verre et manger quelques chips en regardant autour de lui pour voir qui était présent. Il reconnut Nina, l'étudiante en potions qui avait pris la même spécialité que Théo, Daphné Greengrass, la sœur aînée d'Astoria qui était avec eux à Serpentard. Il aperçut aussi dans un coin Millicent accompagnée par… Weasley, forcément. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait ensemble ces-deux là et donc, même s'il était au courant qu'ils se fréquentaient, il trouvait ça assez dérangeant.

Puis un rire musical attira son attention et il tourna vivement la tête pour en trouver l'origine. Elle était là. Granger était présente à cette fichue soirée d'anniversaire. Elle était près de Théo, la Weasley, Potty et Blaise et semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

La présence de Potter à cette fête lui sembla assez surréaliste mais il ne s'y attarda pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la sorcière qui le perturbait tant depuis toutes ces semaines.

Il la trouvait ravissante. Elle portait une tenue assez décontractée mais élégante, les cheveux négligemment relevés en un chignon lâche. Puis à son plus grand agacement, Blaise posa une main sur sa taille. Il serra les mâchoires quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

\- Salut, mec ! Ravi de te voir ! le salua Théo.

\- Bon anniversaire, lui répondit-il en détournant le regard de Granger et Blaise.

Il lui tendit une très bonne bouteille d'hydromel, le péché-mignon de Théo avant de regarder à nouveau son ami batifoler avec la fille qui, il le savait pertinemment, lui plaisait.

\- Il ne l'a pas lâchée depuis qu'elle est arrivée… précisa Théo.

\- Hum.. hum… Tant mieux pour eux… grommela Drago.

\- Je pensais qu'elle te plaisait…

\- Ouais, mais apparemment, je ne suis pas son style…

Drago serra les poings quand Blaise se pencha vers la jeune femme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Si tu ne m'évitais pas, tu saurais que je mange souvent avec Ginny et elle le midi et qu'elle t'a pas mal cherché il y a quelques semaines…

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouep, elle a essayé d'être discrète mais bon, tu sais comment sont les Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle flirte avec Blaise alors ? demanda rageusement Drago.

\- J'en sais rien, moi, va le lui demander !

Mû par sa jalousie refoulée, Drago se dirigea vers eux, laissant sur place un Théo plus que surpris.

\- Salut, les aborda-t-il. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Granger releva vivement la tête vers lui, visiblement déstabilisée par sa présence.

\- Salut Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dérangerais ? répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'en sais rien, vous avez l'air tellement…complices, cracha-t-il.

\- PARDON ?! s'offusqua Granger. Non mais à quoi tu joues, Malefoy ?

Étonnamment, Blaise ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder.

\- Comment ça, à quoi je joue ?! Toi, à quoi tu joues ! C'est mon pote que t'es en train d'allumer, là !

Si les yeux de Granger avaient pu lancer des sorts, il aurait sans doute été stupéfixé sur place.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi, là, Malefoy, c'est ça ?! C'est une blague ?!

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves d'amusant là-dedans… J'ai cru que… toi et moi…

\- NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! Tu m'évites depuis des semaines et là, tu… tu… me fais une scène parce que je parle avec Blaise ?!

\- Je ne t'évitais pas ! répondit-il, plein de mauvaise foi.

\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est… C'est…

Drago allait l'interrompre quand Blaise leur coupa la parole d'une voix trainante :

\- Non mais c'est bon, te prends pas la tête Drago. Tu sais que tu n'as plus à te forcer. Je t'ai dit que j'allais demander à Théo d'annuler le pari.

\- …

\- …

\- Le… le pari ?! balbutia Granger, choquée.

L'appartement était totalement silencieux, l'ensemble des invités regardant l'altercation.

\- Mais quel pari ? insista la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Drago sembla s'arrêter.

\- Ouais, un truc stupide, Hermione, vraiment, répondit Blaise. Je t'assure, on a été vraiment con, mais tu sais, c'était avant d'apprendre à te connaître. On faisait les idiots et Drago a parié qu'il pourrait coucher avec n'importe quelle fille… et… bref, très con, je te dis.

 _Quel immonde bâtard !_ pensa Drago. Granger était en train de se décomposer devant lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Alors c'était donc ça ? reprit-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est tout ce que j'étais pour toi ? J'étais juste un pari… Juste un PUTAIN DE PARI ?! C'EST ÇA ?!

\- Hermione… balbutia Drago.

\- AH NON ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Tu… tu es…

\- Attends, la coupa Pansy qui s'était discrètement rapprochée d'eux. Tu pensais vraiment qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe telle que toi pouvait intéresser sincèrement un sorcier comme Drago ?

\- …

\- Oh tu croyais ?! reprit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. T'es _trop_ mignonne !

Puis elle s'approcha de Drago pour passer son bras autour de sa taille. Ce dernier était trop choqué pour réagir.

Hermione planta son regard noisette dans le sien et lâcha d'une voix froide comme de la glace :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne… Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'une personne telle que toi pouvait changer à ce point ?

Là-dessus, elle s'excusa auprès de Théo avant de sortir de l'appartement sans se retourner, rapidement suivie par les deux Weasley et Potter.

Drago éloigna Pansy de lui et après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux en soupirant, colla une droite monumentale à Zabini.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ils se sont enfin reparlé !

Comment ça, je déconne et peux aller me faire voir ? Je vous avais promis du Dramione, non ?

Ouais, bon, je sais... Enfin je me doute de ce que vous devez penser mais sérieusement (je peux enfin dire ce que je crève d'envie de répondre depuis le début) : vous pensiez vraiment qu'il avait la moindre chance de gagner son pari ?! Vraiment ?! Comme si j'allais laisser Hermione perdre sa virginité sans rien savoir de ce qu'il se tramait... Voyons !

J'en profite pour rappeler que cette histoire ne serait rien sans le monde et les personnages de J.K. Rowling et sans le film "elle est trop bien" non plus (si vous l'aviez vu, vous auriez su, même si je m'en suis éloignée pour ce qu'il se passe entre la mise en place du pari et la révélation de celui-ci).

Bref, je peux aussi reconnaître que vous aviez raison pour Blaise. Il n'est pas digne de confiance dans cette fic ! J'en suis désolée pour celles qui l'aiment bien mais j'aime bien me renouveler et surprendre. Pansy et lui sont sympas dans Nouvelle page et UWPTC donc voilà ^^

Et euh... à la semaine prochaine avec le point de vue d'Hermione ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas ! C'est quand même l'élément-clé dans cette histoire donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu.e.s par mon choix !**

A bientôt et gros bisous !


	24. Un putain de pari !

**Coucou !**

Et non, nous ne sommes pas samedi mais vous me connaissez, à force, non ? Incapable de tenir mes délais... mais je suppose que tant que je publie en avance, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ;)

Puis vous m'avez fait trop de peine avec votre colère dirigée vers ce pauvre Blaise, quand même... Oui bon, j'avoue, c'était pas cool mais il ne peut pas toujours être sympa... n'est-ce pas ? Rooh promis, je me ferai pardonner dans ma prochaine histoire !

En parlant de ma prochaine histoire, et bien sachez que j'ai déjà écrit 6 chapitres ! Ça m'a l'air très bien parti pour que je commence à la publier une fois que JUP et UWPTC seront terminées.

 **En attendant, réponses aux reviews ! Un grand merci d'ailleurs pour vos très nombreux retours ! Je suis franchement impressionnée/enchantée/émue/ravie/désolée de vous avoir traumatisé.e.s avec Blaise XD.**

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** Ah ça, Drago aurait mieux fait de le lui dire, ça aurait été plus simple pour lui :p Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas, et merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Bien sûr que Blaise avait une idée derrière la tête, lol, mais je n'allais pas vous le dire ;)  
Pour l'état d'esprit d'Hermione, c'est juste en dessous.  
Pour Pansy, très peu m'en ont parlé, ce qui m'arrangeait niveau surprise. J'adore sa réplique, elle est tirée du film d'ailleurs (enfin sauf Sang-de-Bourbe/sorcier, évidemment). J'ai limite écrit la fic rien que pour la caser XD  
Et Théo, bah, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui, ce n'est pas comme si il n'était au courant de rien !  
Je suis en tout cas contente que tu aimes toujours autant, tant l'histoire que mon style et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas pour la suite ! Merci à toi ! **  
**

 **Ayano :** Je suis désolée mais ta review m'a fait trop rire ! J'en ai montré le début à une de mes relectrices. Je suis désolée de te faire détester un de tes personnages préféré mais en même temps, je suis assez fière de moi pour le coup ! Promis, je saurai me rattraper !  
Pour Drago, je ne vais bien évidemment pas te révéler comment il va s'y prendre... Mais c'est pour bientôt ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, je pense qu'on a assez vu "Michel" ;)  
Bref, a bientôt et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !  
 **  
**

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne (les inscrits, je vous ai normalement répondu en mp). Je tiens juste à vous rappeler que cette histoire a 27 chapitres + un épilogue et donc, on approche doucement de la fin.

 **Bonne lecture à vous et rdv plus bas !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 24 : Un putain de pari !**

\- Hermione ! Attends ! s'exclama Ginny en passant la porte de l'appartement de Théo.

\- Quoi ?! répondit-elle agressivement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois en état de transplaner… Laisse-moi te raccompagner…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! grogna-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te désartibules, Hermione…

\- Très bien, acquiesça la jeune femme en soupirant.

Ginny lui prit le bras et elles transplanèrent vers le square Grimmaurd. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par Harry et Ron qui tremblaient d'une rage contenue.

\- Quel immonde salaud ! lâcha Ron au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Ron ! gronda sa sœur.

\- Quoi ? Ose prétendre le contraire ! Je savais bien que cette crevure de Serpentard ne méritait aucune clémence de notre part…

\- RON !

Ginny jeta un œil à Hermione qui était debout, appuyée les yeux fermés contre le mur du petit salon de l'ancienne maison des Blacks et lança un regard éloquent à son frère et à son petit ami.

\- On va dans la cuisine, annonça Harry. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. J'ai des relations au Ministère, on peut faire ça discrètement…

\- Harry ! Vous n'aidez en rien là… le coupa Ginny.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, c'est bon, on y va mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Du balai !

Les garçons quittèrent le salon en ronchonnant pendant que la sorcière s'approchait d'Hermione. Le silence s'installa pendant un moment. Ginny se contentait d'observer son amie qui essayait visiblement de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle la chassa d'un geste rageur.

\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche… finit-elle par déclarer.

\- Oh, Hermione, je suis tellement, tellement désolée…

\- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Tu n'es en rien responsable…

\- C'est moi qui t'ai conseillé de lui laisser une chance…

Hermione haussa les épaules et alla s'installer dans le canapé.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, tu sais, il me déstabilisait déjà avant… Quand j'y pense… qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne !

\- Oh non, ne dis pas ça ! Je vous ai vus ensemble, il avait vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à toi… Pendant les révisions, à la bibliothèque, c'était flagrant !

\- Il doit être bon acteur alors…

Ginny soupira et vint s'installer près de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le barrage qu'Hermione s'était imposé lâcha et elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, son corps secoué par des sanglots silencieux.

\- J'y ai vraiment cru, tu sais, déclara Hermione au bout d'un long moment. Quand nous sommes allés à cette expo et qu'il a failli m'embrasser, j'ai vraiment cru lire du désir dans ses yeux… Dire que pendant tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était gagner ce putain de pari…

\- Je sais… Et quand je pense que ce traître de Nott était au courant et qu'il n'a rien dit ! Il m'a même assuré que tu lui plaisais. Y en n'a pas un pour relever l'autre !

\- Au moins, il ne risque plus de le gagner son pari à la con. J'espère qu'il va prendre cher !

Ginny sourit face à cette remarque et prit à nouveau son amie dans ses bras.

.

.

Hermione et Ginny étaient attablées à la cafétéria de l'UML le lundi midi suivant quand Théo s'approcha timidement d'elles.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager Nott si tu ne veux pas que je te lance un chauve-furie, le menaça Ginny d'une voix sourde.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour tenter de se justifier puis dû se rendre compte que ça ne servirait à rien et alla donc s'installer à une autre table, tout seul.

Peu de temps après, Astoria arriva à son tour et se dirigea directement vers leur table, ignorant superbement Théo qui lui jeta un regard désolé.

\- Je vous promets que je n'étais pas au courant ! déclara la jeune femme sans aucun préambule en déposant son plateau sur la table.

\- Nous le savons, Astoria, répondit Hermione en souriant timidement. Nous ne nous fréquentons pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai suffisamment appris à te connaître pour savoir que tu n'aurais pas cautionné ça…

\- Un peu que je ne cautionne pas ! Sérieusement, si Millie ne m'avait pas retenue, je te leur lançais des craches-limaces sur place ! Enfin, à Nott. Je n'aurais rien pu faire à Malefoy et Zabini n'était plus en état…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Drago l'a aligné d'une seule droite juste après ton départ. Il était fou de rage, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Il a transplané directement après et Blaise est resté un moment dans les vapes…

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules, apparemment indifférente mais intérieurement, elle était contente que Malefoy ait réagi ainsi. Bien sûr, ça n'excusait en rien son attitude mais elle ressentait une sorte de satisfaction d'apprendre qu'il avait réagi comme elle aurait voulu le faire. Sauf que elle, c'est le blond qu'elle aurait frappé.

\- Et donc, quel est le rôle de Nott dans tout ça ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

\- Apparemment, c'est lui qui a lancé le sort pour officialiser le pari. Quel crétin ! Dire que je pensais qu'il avait changé… répondit Astoria en fusillant le jeune homme du retard.

Hermione se tourna pour l'observer et constata qu'il avait l'air honteux. C'était toujours ça de pris.

\- Enfin bon ! J'en ai déjà parlé avec Millie. Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir après les cours ?

\- J'avais prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione.

\- Non, on viendra, la coupa Ginny. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

Hermione approuva dans un soupir puis pris une bouchée distraite du sandwich qui trainait sur son plateau.

.

Hermione passa la soirée dans un état un peu second. Elle était ravie de trouver de telles amies dans les Serpentard, Astoria et Millicent n'ayant pas hésité une seule seconde à critiquer leurs anciens camarades de Maison et s'en étant même donné à cœur joie ! Cependant, la jeune femme était dans un état d'esprit assez vaporeux et avait l'impression d'avoir plus survolé la soirée que de l'avoir vécue réellement.

Un putain de pari. Elle faisait bonne figure devant ses amis mais elle se sentait profondément trahie. Hermione avait vraiment cru qu'il était sincère avec elle. Sans doute un peu perdu vu la tournure que prenait leur relation mais jamais, par Morgane, elle aurait pu imaginer ça.

Bien sûr, elle avait longtemps été suspicieuse quant à ses motivations mais… un pari ?! Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ! Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça, tous les trois ?! Elle savait que les Serpentard n'avaient pas la même vision des choses qu'eux, la répartition dans les différentes Maisons se basant quand même sur des critères bien définis, mais quand même !

Comment pouvait-on jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des gens ? A moins que ce soit elle qui soit trop coincée… Après tout, elle avait vingt-et-un ans et était toujours vierge alors qu'elle avait eu plusieurs petits amis… C'était peut-être elle qui se faisait tout un monde de sa première fois… Peut-être qu'au final, coucher avec quelqu'un n'était pas si important ?

Mais quand même… Hermione avait vraiment fini par se convaincre de sa sincérité… Cet éclat dans son regard quand il s'était approché d'elle pour l'embrasser… Et s'il était vraiment en plein pari, pourquoi avait-il fui ? Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là, ça aurait été plus que bénéfique pour lui d'en profiter ? Mais non, il avait préféré l'éviter pendant des semaines, c'était tout à fait illogique…

Et que penser de sa réaction avant que Blaise ne lâche l'info pour le pari ? Il avait été clairement jaloux… Et Astoria et Millie qui certifiaient qu'il avait frappé Blaise juste après… D'ailleurs qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'il allait demander à Théo d'annuler le pari ? Pourquoi l'annuler ? Ce n'était pas son genre de renoncer à un défi… C'était à n'y rien comprendre… Ou alors justement, s'il pensait le pari annulé, il n'avait plus à se forcer à la côtoyer… Mais alors pourquoi cette crise de jalousie ?

Et si au final il avait réellement appris à l'apprécier ? Théo avait assuré plusieurs fois à Ginny que c'était le cas… Mais dans quelle mesure croire les propos de Nott ?

Hermione n'était-elle pas en train de lui chercher des excuses ? Le problème initial restait le même : il avait parié qu'il pourrait la mettre dans son lit et n'avait été sympa avec elle que pour ça.

Une nouvelle bouffée de rage gagna la poitrine de la jeune femme et elle se maudit à nouveau d'être si faible…

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum… oui ?

\- Tu es encore avec nous ? lui demanda Millie.

\- Oui, oui… je pensais juste à… vous savez…

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'Harry était sérieux quand il t'a dit qu'il avait des relations… marmonna Ginny.

\- Je ne vais pas lui coller des aurors au cul parce que j'ai été trop naïve, Gin'…

\- Moi ce que j'en dis hein…

Hermione lui sourit avec gratitude et commanda une nouvelle tournée. Une fois que la serveuse la leur apporta, elle but un nouveau shot cul-sec en se disant que sincère ou pas, ce fichu sorcier avait quand même l'art et la manière de lui retourner le cerveau.

* * *

.

* * *

Et oui, Hermione ne peut pas s'empêcher de décortiquer les faits... Elle est en colère, mais pas que !

Sa réaction vous plait ? Ça vous semble cohérent ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Quant à la publication du prochain chapitre (du point de vue de Drago, je le rappelle ;) ) et bien je ne sais pas trop... Samedi me semble trop proche pour le coup mais allez savoir...

Puis si vous voulez des infos sur ma future fic, j'en donne de temps en temps sur ma page Facebook ( **Muushya** )

 **A bientôt en tout** cas et gros bisous !


	25. Conséquences

**Hello !**

Et oui, déjà ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à une publication tous les deux jours hein ! C'est juste que j'ai décidé de commencer la publication de ma **prochaine fic** (dont le titre est toujours un mystère ici mais a été révélé sur FB, mouahaha) le **vendredi 1er septembre.** Et comme je veux que mes fics en cours soient finies avant de commencer l'autre... Bref, en publiant le 25 aujourd'hui, JUP sera finie à temps.

Que dire de plus ? Je suis infiniment ravie que la réaction d'Hermione vous ai plu et vous ai semblé bien correspondre au personnage. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit clairement mais j'essaie toujours d'être le moins OOC possible (même si en virant Dramione je suis forcément obligée de prendre quelques libertés). Donc je suis heureuse ! J'espère que la réaction de Drago vous semblera tout aussi "naturelle".

 **Je sais que je me répète mais une fois de plus, un grand merci pour tous vos retours, mises en fav, alertes...** Bref, merci ! C'est vraiment encourageant, enthousiasmant, rassurant, motivant, remplissant-d'amourant ! Merci ! On se rapproche doucement des 300, c'est ouahou ! Bref, réponses à celleux à qui je n'ai pas encore pu le faire !

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Ah bah Théo a quand même cautionné tout ça hein, aucune clémence ^^ Je suis ravie que les différentes réactions t'ai plu ! Et pour notre cher Drago, et bien, c'est juste en dessous ;) Merci encore pour tes compliments et tes encouragements et à tout bientôt !

 **dramione love :** pauvre Hermione, oui ! En même temps, y avait peu de chances que ça se passe bien :p J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Ayano :** Ça m'a fait rire que ça t'ait fait rire que ça m'ait fait... Oui bon, hein XD Ça me fait toujours penser à Friends quand Phoebe découvre pour Monica et Chandler, ah ah. Sinon, que dire à part que j'ai l'impression que tu commences à me cerner plutôt pas mal ;) J'espère donc que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt et merci !

 **Berenice :** Merci beaucoup ! Comment Drago va-t-il s'y prendre, ça, vous le verrez bien ! Quant à la vengeance en tant que telle... Hum tu devrais être un peu plus fixée avec le chapitre du jour mais je pense un peu comme Sartre pour le coup, l'indifférence peut-être la pire des tortures ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments et à bientôt !

 **saroua92 :** l'un n'empêche pas l'autre (pour Harry) ah ah !

 **Lulu :** Ravie que tu aies trouvé Ginny comique ! Présente pour Hermione mais on ne la lui fait pas à elle ;) Et comme je l'ai dit, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes la réaction d'Hermione. Elle est plutôt pragmatique pour moi et ne peut s'empêcher d'analyser les choses donc certes, elle est blessée mais... Et donc, je publie bien aujourd'hui (plus tard que prévu, je voulais le faire ce matin mais mon chéri m'a emmené en promenade donc voilà ^^). Merci pour ta review !

 **Julie :** Je suppose que tu es aussi la première Guest qui n'a pas signé ? Sinon, désolée Guest-Anonyme ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé les réactions des différents personnages. Pour Astoria, j'ai en effet un côté féministe et comme j'avais promis après Nouvelle page de la rendre sympa dans une autre fic, voilà ;) Et la suite est effectivement pour aujourd'hui (que tu postes une deuxième review pour me le demander m'a bien amusée d'ailleurs ^^). Merci pour tes reveiws ;)

 **Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Rdv plus bas :)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 25 : Conséquences**

Drago était littéralement fou de rage. Frapper Zabini n'avait pas suffi à lui faire évacuer toute cette tension et il avait fini par retourner la moitié de son appartement.

Non mais quelle enflure ! Quel traître ! Quel enfoiré ! Il n'y avait pas assez d'insultes pour cataloguer ce que ce vulgaire scroutt lui avait fait. Dire qu'il l'avait considéré comme son ami pendant des années ! Bien sûr, leur relation était un peu particulière, plus basée sur la rivalité que sur la confiance mais quand même, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui lancerait un Avada dans le dos comme ça ! Impardonnable !

Quel con aussi il avait été de lui faire confiance ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vérifié auprès de Théo que le pari était bien annulé ? Enfin, au final, même annulé, ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de tout balancer à Granger.

Hermione… Dire qu'il avait utilisé son prénom pour la première fois ce soir… Elle n'allait jamais le lui pardonner. Il n'y avait pas pire façon pour elle de l'apprendre. Il aurait dû tout lui dire après avoir parlé avec Blaise il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Il aurait dû le lui expliquer. Elle se serait certainement énervée mais l'info serait venue de lui, il aurait pu la lui présenter de manière moins gerbante au lieu qu'elle se retrouver avec la vérité collée sous la baguette comme Zabini venait de le faire…

Elle avait eu l'air tellement…trahie quand elle avait compris ce dont il retournait ! Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il lui avait souvent fait de la peine au fil de leur scolarité, il s'en était même donné à cœur-joie pendant des années mais là… Il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que non, elle n'était pas qu'un putain de pari pour lui. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'était plus…

Et cette garce de Parkinson qui en avait rajouté une couche ! Comment avait-il pu la supporter tant de temps ? Elle était pourrie à l'intérieur, n'étant heureuse qu'en rabaissant les autres… Oui, bon ok, lui aussi avait fonctionné ainsi pendant longtemps mais il avait dû grandir plus vite, trop vite et apprendre à assumer la portée de ses actes.

Puis il s'était rapproché de Granger et sa vie avait basculé. Comment ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… C'était juste qu'au fil des mois, à force de la fréquenter, il était devenu plus taquin que méchant et avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dominer les autres pour gagner leur respect… Et tout ça, il le lui devait à elle.

Elle qu'il venait de perdre à cause de son immaturité. Résigné, il attrapa une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu et décida de noyer tout ça au fond d'un verre.

.

Drago avait l'impression qu'un hibou était en train de marteler l'intérieur de sa tête pour lui délivrer un message et c'était franchement douloureux.

\- MALEFOY ! OUVRE-MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! cria la voix de Théo de l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Drago émergea tant bien que mal et se leva du canapé où il avait échoué. Après avoir enjambé les débris qui recouvraient le sol de son salon suite à sa crise de colère de la veille, il alla ouvrir à son meilleur ami.

\- Par Salazar, mais il s'est passé quoi ici ?! s'exclama Théo en entrant dans la pièce.

\- J'ai un peu perdu mon sang froid, grommela Drago.

\- Et bien, Zabini peut s'estimer heureux de n'avoir reçu qu'un coup de poing…

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce salopard… gronda Drago.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a passé la nuit au Manoir Zabini. Je l'ai viré de chez nous quand il a émergé après que tu l'ai mis K .O. Jolie droite, d'ailleurs ! Il devrait déménager dans la semaine. Mais… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

Drago soupira mais ne répondit rien.

\- Astoria m'a défoncé, mec. Elle ne veut plus me parler. Je pense avoir le droit de comprendre au juste pourquoi…

Son ami resta encore silencieux, le temps d'aller chercher dans sa pharmacie une potion anti-gueule de bois puis revint s'installer dans le canapé en regardant distraitement le bordel de son appartement.

\- J'ai failli embrasser Hermione… commença-t-il sans vraiment réaliser qu'une fois de plus, il utilisait son prénom.

\- Sérieux ?! Quand ça ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Fin janvier, y a un peu plus d'un mois. J'étais tombée sur elle par hasard en sortant de chez Fleury & Bott et je l'ai invitée à boire un verre… puis à une expo. C'était franchement bien, tu sais ? Elle était si… attirante, elle me faisait tellement envie. Je me suis penché pour l'embrasser et là, elle m'a dit un truc du genre « _j'espère que tu ne joues pas avec moi pour redorer l'image de ton nom_ ». Alors j'ai paniqué et j'ai transplané chez moi. Blaise est arrivé par après pour me proposer une sortie et je lui ai donc avoué que j'en avais ras-le-cul de son pari. Tu comprends, elle me plait vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas… pas avec cette pression derrière…

Théo ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter son ami en silence.

\- Alors, reprit Drago d'une voix morne, Blaise m'a dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il allait te demander d'annuler le pari, vu que c'est toi qui avait lancé le sort… Et comme un con, je l'ai cru. Je sais pourtant comment il est… Et j'ai eu besoin de temps pour m'y retrouver, donc avec mon stage je me suis un peu isolé… Bref, je pensais que c'était plus ou moins réglé, j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais devoir lui avouer la raison pour laquelle je m'étais rapproché d'elle mais que ce n'était plus d'actualité. Sauf qu'il y a eu hier soir… Enfin, tu étais là…

\- J'ai toujours su que Zabini te jalousait, commenta Théo, mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'il te saboterait de la sorte.

\- Je n'en suis même pas étonné en fait… j'ai été trop naïf pour le coup, j'aurais dû vérifier avec toi.

\- Ouais enfin, même si je l'avais annulé, il aurait pu balancer l'info… remarqua Théo faisant écho aux pensées de Drago. D'ailleurs, pour annuler le pari, j'aurai besoin que vous soyez là tous les deux… Donc il faudra que tu le revois au moins une fois.

\- Au final ça a peu d'importance… Je peux bien le perdre ce putain de pari. J'ai de toute façon déjà perdu nettement plus que ce stupide enjeu… Quand j'y pense… Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu être con !

\- Ah ça… J'ai bien peur qu'elles ne veuillent plus jamais nous parler… Millicent a empêché Astoria de me lancer un sort hier soir, tu sais ?

Drago se contenta de ricaner à l'idée.

\- Au moins à présent, je sais qui sont mes vrais potes, ajouta-t-il.

Théo se releva et lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

\- C'est pas pour autant que je vais t'aider à ranger ton bordel ! railla-t-il avant de le saluer et de quitter l'appartement.

Après le départ de son ami, Drago réalisa qu'il s'était confié comme jamais… Encore une influence d'Hermione, ça. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas confier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à la première personne venue mais comme il l'avait dit à Théo, cette histoire lui avait au moins permis de réaliser qui étaient ses amis. Blaise était un traître et Théo un vrai ami fidèle et sincère. C'était quand même dommage qu'il ait dû perdre Hermione pour le réaliser.

.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que le pari avait été révélé. Théo essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer Astoria et Drago tentait d'oublier toute cette histoire en se noyant dans le travail à son stage à Sainte-Mangouste. L'avantage de tout ça était qu'il faisait une très forte impression au Service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes et que son maître de stage lui avait quasiment promis une place une fois son diplôme en poche.

Un soir, tranquillement installé dans son canapé en train de lire un livre, il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à sa porte.

\- Parkinson, commenta-t-il d'une voix glaciale en découvrant la personne sur son palier.

\- Salut Draky-chou ! minauda-t-elle. Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Pansy força le passage et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?! cracha-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

\- Et bien j'étais dans le coin et je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'emmener au restaurant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que j'ai encore envie de toi dans ma vie ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- Mais enfin, Draky-chou ! C'est moi, tu sais bien ! On est quasi fiancés…

\- Non, nous l'étions. Nous ne le sommes plus.

\- Mais Drake…

\- Arrête avec ce stupide surnom, veux-tu ? Tu es partie il y a des mois et c'est très bien comme ça. Continue à rester loin de moi.

\- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pansy, suspicieuse.

\- Elle qui ?

\- La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Elle t'a retourné le cerveau !

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, gronda Drago.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça ! Tu n'es qu'une garce, Parkinson, et je n'ai absolument plus besoin de toi dans ma vie. Donc maintenant, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens.

\- Ça ne changera rien, tu sais ? se moqua-t-elle. Granger est une sale peste arrogante. Elle ne te laissera plus jamais l'approcher. Tu ferais aussi bien de revenir avec moi.

\- Dégage. De. Chez. Moi. Si tu as besoin de te faire tringler, tu devrais aller voir Zabini, immondes comme vous êtes, vous iriez très bien ensemble.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe a bien pu te faire, mais tu as changé Malefoy, tu es devenu une vraie merde. Tu fais honte à ton nom, répliqua Pansy avec dégoût en se relevant pour quitter l'appartement de son ex.

Non mais vraiment ! Comment avait-il pu sortir avec elle tant de temps ? Cette fille était un vrai poison. Une garce insipide. Cependant, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Granger l'avait fait changer, principalement pour un mieux. Il était moins obtus, plus ouvert, potentiellement plus sincère avec les personnes qui méritaient sa confiance.

Mais il s'était aussi ramolli. Il était un Malefoy près tout. Et effectivement, actuellement il faisait honte à son nom. Non pas parce qu'il était attiré par Granger, ça il n'en avait plus rien à secouer, d'autant plus depuis qu'il en avait parlé avec sa mère mais simplement parce qu'un Malefoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et il la voulait elle. Il était à présent temps qu'il se sorte les doigts du cul et qu'il tente de réparer tout ce qu'il avait foutu en l'air.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! Et oui, il a commencé par fuir le petit, avant de se réveiller enfin ! Comment va-t-il s'y prendre d'après vous ?

Niveau "vengeance" bah j'ai simplement décidé de rayer Blaisou de leurs vies. Théo l'a mis à la porte et donc avec ses conneries il a perdu ses deux meilleurs amis. Je trouve ça suffisant comme punition (après tout, il ne l'a pas fait tout seul ce pari). Pour Pansy, pareil, oust la garce ! Je voulais quand même la confronter une dernière fois à Drago pour qu'il mette bien les points sur les i. Et au final, elle lui fait ouvrir un peu les yeux, c'est tout bénéf, ah ah.

Bref ! Je vous rappelle donc qu' **il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres + l'épilogue** et après, ce sera fini pour eux, ils continueront leur histoire loin de nous !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et **n'hésitez pas à me fait part de vos réflexions** , je me demande ce que vous imaginez pour la "reconquête" ah ah.

 **A bientôt** (ici ou sur FB) et **gros bisous** !


	26. Excuses

**Bonjour !**

Oui, je sais, je suis très en avance sur ce que j'avais annoncé mais je suis un poil déprimée aujourd'hui (je vous épargne les détails mais disons qu'on a cru hier que notre fille avait disparu de la garderie... heureusement, fausse alerte... bref...) et donc j'avais besoin de me remonter le moral et je me suis dit qu'avec ce chapitre... Bref, vous verrez !

 **Est-ce que vous allez me reprocher de me répéter si je vous remercie une fois de plus pour toutes vos reviews ?** Non mais parce que je sais bien que je le fais à chaque fois mais ça reste tout bonnement incroyable. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un lecteur qui n'écrit pas puisse vraiment se rendre compte de l'impact que ça a sur les auteurs. Enfin sur moi en tout cas ! Lorsque j'écris, je mets de moi dans mes phrases, mes choix, mes tournures... J'essaie de vous faire passer des choses et savoir que j'y arrive, c'est juste ouahou !

Re-bref, **merci merci merci** !

 **RARA :**

 **EndlessDream** : Bienvenue à toi sur mon humble récit ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire et ma façon de l'écrire. Je suis toujours un peu stupéfaite face à ce genre de compliment car je ne me trouve rien de spécial (je ne détaille pas assez... pas de paysages, de décors, de descriptions des personnages... raah, complexe !) donc merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la façon dont Drago va s'y prendre, personnellement, je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative ;) A bientôt !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, Drago a réalisé pas mal de choses dans le chapitre précédent, qui sont ses amis, ce qu'il ressent pour Hermione, qu'il est capable de ressentir des choses XD J'espère que la façon dont il va s'y prendre te plaira ! A bientôt et merci encore pour tous des compliments *coeur*

 **dramione love** : Merci !

 **Lulu** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Drago aime bien s'appesantir sur son sort (coucou Buck) mais faut pas pousser non plus ! J'aime beaucoup la partie "même s'ils y étaient déjà plus ou moins dans l'oeuvre originale" de ta review car coller au plus près du canon est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à coeur ! Ça m'arrive de lire des fics où les persos virent OOC mais c'est pas la même chose, je trouve. Bref, merci !

 **Berenice** : J'espère que la façon dont Drago va s'y prendre (et la réaction d'Hermione) vont te plaire. Je ne me voyais pas faire autrement ! J'espère aussi que ma prochaine fic te plaira. Retour à Poudlard pour la première fois pour moi, gros challenge ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Julie** : Ravie que leurs réactions te plaisent ! Ça prouve que je vise juste et c'est rassurant ! J'espère que la suite (et fin) te plaira ! A bientôt :)

 **Margaux** : Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic ! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle te plaise et que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire. Comme je l'ai dit à EndlessDream, j'ai très peu confiance en mon style que je trouve un peu trop simpliste mais bon, ça a l'air de vous plaire, c'est le principal :) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Guest** : Hum... "un super chapitre, comme toujours", tu ne serais donc pas un.e lecteurice ? Malheureusement, tu as oublié de signer... Mais merci beaucoup quand même ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes

Chapitre assez capital aujourd'hui, je sens fortement la pression sur mes épaules car c'est un moment que vous attendez .s et donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 26 : Excuses**

Hermione poussa la porte du Boursouflet Asthmatique et alla rejoindre Millicent à sa table.

\- Bonjour Millie, la salua-t-elle.

\- Salut Hermione. Ginny n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Millie.

\- Non, Harry l'a emmenée en weekend pour fêter leur anniversaire*.

\- Oh trop chouette ! Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va… je révise beaucoup pour essayer de penser à autre chose… Ça va faire trois semaines que… et pourtant, ça me chamboule toujours autant. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler…

\- A qui ? A Malefoy ?!

\- Et bien oui… S'il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas, il sera le plus à même de te répondre…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de me retrouver face à lui…

\- Tu sais, Théo m'a dit qu'il avait finalement refusé qu'il annule le pari, lui précisa Millicent.

Hermione releva vivement la tête, sous la surprise :

\- Ah oui ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu devrais aller le voir… Écoute, je n'ai pas revu Drago depuis la soirée, Ron m'aurait fait une crise… Il est vraiment très protecteur avec toi, tu sais ? Mais j'ai parlé avec Théo… Il ne veut pas parler pour Drago mais lui s'en veut beaucoup. Il fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de se faire pardonner d'Astoria. D'ailleurs, elle a finalement accepté un dîner avec lui ce soir pour qu'il s'excuse… Enfin bref. Je sais que l'implication de Théo et de Drago dans cette histoire ne sont pas les mêmes mais j'ai connu Drago à Poudlard et… ses réactions actuelles ne sont plus les mêmes qu'elles l'auraient été à l'époque…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien oui, il est discret, il s'isole. Ado, il se serait pavané partout en se vantant de t'avoir humiliée… Alors que là, il fait profil bas… Théo a mis Zabini à la porte de leur appartement… Je pense que toute cette histoire est nettement plus complexe que ce qu'elle n'y paraît…

\- Très bien, acquiesça Hermione. J'y réfléchirai, d'accord ? On peut parler d'autre chose à présent ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Millie en souriant avant d'enchaîner sur le weekend en amoureux que devait vivre leur amie.

.

.

Hermione était installée à sa table habituelle à la bibliothèque, supposément en train de réviser. Cependant, comme depuis un moment, elle avait du mal à se concentrer, ses pensées déviant un peu trop souvent vers un stupide blond de sa connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne vit pas l'objet de sa distraction l'approcher et ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il tira la chaise face à elle pour s'installer :

\- Salut Granger…

\- Malefoy ?! s'exclama-t-elle sous la surprise et le regard désapprobateur d'un des bibliothécaires.

\- J'aimerais te parler, si tu veux bien…

Hermione pinça les lèvres et serra les bras devant elle d'un air déterminé. Elle était totalement partagée entre l'envie et le besoin d'obtenir des éclaircissements et son désir de le fuir. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux gris pour essayer de deviner son état d'esprit et dû le trouver suffisamment honnête pour avoir envie de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

\- Très bien, lui dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires. Mais pas ici.

Malefoy la regarda faire, n'osant visiblement pas l'aider et la suivit hors de la bibliothèque.

\- Suis-moi, l'invita-t-elle. Il y a une salle de classe pas loin qui n'est jamais occupée.

Elle se déplaça dans les couloirs de l'UML sur environ deux cents mètres, suivie de près par Malefoy. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite de le savoir si proche d'elle. Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux.

Hermione précéda Malefoy dans le local puis décida de verrouiller la porte et de lancer un Assurdiato afin de pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me tuer sur place, j'espère ?! plaisanta Malefoy face aux sorts qu'elle venait de lancer.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… se contenta de répondre Hermione. Tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute.

Pff dire que c'était idiot osait plaisanter dans une telle situation. Typique.

Malefoy ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer… J'y ai tellement réfléchi depuis tellement de temps que tout s'embrouille un peu…

\- Commence par le début, c'est souvent le plus simple, l'invita Hermione d'une voix neutre.

\- Très bien… Ça a commencé la veille de la rentrée. Pansy m'avait quitté quelques temps auparavant, j'étais un peu déboussolé. Blaise se foutait de ma gueule, disant que je ne trouverais jamais mieux qu'elle… Blaise et moi, nous avions une relation un peu particulière. Notre relation était basée sur une sorte de rivalité, depuis toujours… C'était à celui qui serait meilleur que l'autre… Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était malsain mais à l'époque… Bref. Il a tapé pile-poil où il fallait : dans mon orgueil. Nous avions un peu bu tous les trois donc quand il m'a mis au défi, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Avec le recul, je sais que c'était totalement abject comme pari mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin… Je couchais avec la fille, il la choisissait. C'est alors que tu es passée devant nous…

\- Je vois… C'est donc Zabini qui a décidé que ce serait moi votre jouet ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Sur le moment, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'étais révolté. J'ai essayé de lui faire choisir une autre fille, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Donc malgré tout le mépris que tu m'inspirais à l'époque, je me suis évertué à me rapprocher de toi. Mais rien ne marchait, tu étais totalement hermétique à mes approches classiques.

\- Ah mais c'était donc moi cette fameuse fille née-Moldue ! le coupa-t-elle.

\- En effet…

\- Ça alors… Ginny avait raison… Elle va être infernale… marmonna Hermione. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché…

\- Oui et non… Je n'arrivais pas plus à te séduire, d'autant plus que tu étais encore avec Corner à cette époque mais ça m'a poussé à agir plus naturellement avec toi. Et j'ai appris à lâcher prise en ta présence. J'y prenais du plaisir et ça m'a grandement déstabilisé…

\- Du plaisir ?

\- Oui. Tu es une personne entière et franche. Tu n'essayais pas de me plaire ou quoi que ce soit. Tu étais totalement honnête avec moi, me disant mes quatre vérités. C'est rare entre Sang-purs. La plupart du temps, on joue à un jeu. Je pense qu'il n'y a que trois personnes dans ma vie avec qui je suis vraiment moi-même.

\- C'est peu… constata Hermione. Et un peu triste.

\- Sans doute oui, mais c'est une façon de survivre comme une autre. Bref, ensuite, tu t'es confiée à moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme je te l'ai dit, on se confie rarement entre Sang-purs… ça m'a vraiment perturbé quand tu m'as parlé après ta rupture d'avec Corner… Et après, quand tu m'as évité, je n'ai fait que penser à toi. Ça me rendait fou. C'est ma mère qui m'a aidé à y voir plus clair.

\- Ta mère ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, quand je suis allée la voir en France pendant les congés de Noël. On a parlé de mon éducation et de ses regrets… Elle a fortement subi l'influence de mon père, de sa famille, comme moi… Bref, à ses côtés, je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais plus rien à faire du soi-disant statut de ton sang. Sauf que j'avais toujours ce fichu pari en tête. J'ai essayé de le contourner à mon retour… Après tout, si j'arrivais à coucher avec toi, nous n'avions jamais dit que je devais te quitter après… Je me suis donc dit que je pourrais simplement tenter le coup et te cacher le tout…

\- Ça aurait été tout aussi abject, releva Hermione sans réaliser qu'elle ne réfutait pas la possibilité qu'elle aurait pu succomber…

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience à présent, mais je n'ai jamais été des plus courageux, j'essayais de me trouver une échappatoire. Puis il y a eu cette expo… et j'ai failli t'embrasser… Je peux t'assurer, Hermione, que j'en crevais d'envie et ce, sans aucun rapport avec le pari…

Hermione ne répondit rien mais sentit son ventre se contracter légèrement. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait bien lu le désir dans ses yeux ce jour-là… Et il venait à nouveau de l'appeler par son prénom…

\- Mais j'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué quand tu as parlé juste avant… m'accusant de faire ça pour redorer mon nom. J'ai pris conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire et dans quel contexte. J'ai pris conscience que je ne voulais pas te faire ça alors j'ai fui… j'ai transplané chez moi. J'étais totalement perdu… et Blaise est arrivé à ce moment-là. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas mener ce pari au bout parce que je ne voulais pas le gagner… Oh, ne te méprends pas, j'ai affreusement envie de toi. Mais juste toi, sans aucun enjeu.

Hermione se contenta de rougir face à cette affirmation.

\- A ce moment-là, je croyais encore que Blaise était mon ami. Il m'a assuré qu'il ferait annuler le pari. Je l'ai cru. Mais j'ai continué à t'éviter car je voulais faire ça bien. J'avais conscience que si je voulais tenter de construire quelque chose avec toi, ce ne serait pas sur du vent ni des mensonges. Je devrais t'avouer la raison pour laquelle je m'étais rapproché de toi. Le pari étant soi-disant annulé, je pensais avoir le temps. Puis il y a eu l'anniversaire de Théo.

Hermione ne savait absolument pas quoi dire face à toutes ces explications… Elle avait voulu des réponses et elle en avait mais il lui confiait tant de choses qu'elle avait du mal à tout assimiler.

\- Quand je t'ai vue si proche de Blaise, j'ai cru devenir fou. Il savait pertinemment que tu me plaisais. Je ne savais pas à quel jeu il jouait… Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'il ressentait tant de rancœur envers moi et voulait… Je ne sais pas au juste ce qu'il voulait, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… Le fait est, Granger, que j'ai bien commencé à me rapprocher de toi à cause d'un stupide pari… Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne joue plus. Je sais que ce qu'on a fait, Théo, Blaise et moi, jouer avec tes sentiments comme ça, est inexcusable. C'est écœurant, tout ce que tu veux. Mais je sais aussi que je me suis retrouvé piégé dans mon propre jeu à la con car j'ai vraiment appris à te connaître et par Merlin, Hermione, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me rends dingue et j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la force de pardonner ce que j'ai fait.

Sur ces paroles, le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une table différente. Hermione faisait bouger ses jambes dans un balancement apaisant. Que répondre à tout ça ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Malefoy s'ouvrirait ainsi face à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une manœuvre supplémentaire de ta part pour gagner ton putain de pari ? finit par demander Hermione. Millie m'a dit que tu avais refusé que Théo l'annule…

\- En effet… Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il l'annule. J'ai déjà tout perdu en te perdant toi.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre mais se sentit bouleversée face à cette affirmation.

\- Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance alors que tu m'as menti pendant des mois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Malefoy. Si j'avais été à ta place, je ne t'aurais même pas laissée t'expliquer. Je sais que j'ai franchement déconné mais je n'arrive pas à regretter d'avoir fait ce pari.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il calmement. Sans ce pari, je ne me serais jamais rapproché de toi et n'aurais pas appris à te connaître ni à me connaître car analyser tout ce que tu m'as fait ressentir au fil des mois m'a également permis de comprendre ce que je voulais ou ne voulais plus dans ma vie. Tu n'as pas seulement fait évoluer les représentations que j'avais de toi mais également celles que j'avais de moi-même. Je suis devenu une meilleure personne depuis que je te côtoie. Et ça, je ne pourrai jamais le regretter.

Bon sang ! Ce fichu serpent était très fort. Hermione était totalement chamboulée. Il avait l'air tellement sincère… Et il ne lui avait apparemment rien caché de toute cette histoire… Merlin qu'elle avait envie de le croire ! Elle refoula la boule d'émotions qui commençait doucement à obstruer sa gorge, se mit debout et s'approcha doucement de Drago pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Drago. C'était étrange de penser à lui ainsi… Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant une durée indéterminée, abattant ainsi un grand nombre de barrières qui se dressaient encore entre eux.

Hermione serra doucement la main de Drago entre la sienne et sans le quitter des yeux lui dit :

\- Très bien. Je veux bien te laisser une nouvelle chance. Mais ne la gâche pas.

Puis elle leva ses sorts d'un coup de baguette et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'effleurer légèrement ses lèvres des siennes avant de quitter la salle de classe où le sorcier le plus fermé de sa connaissance venait de lui ouvrir son cœur.

* * *

.

* * *

 _* Je fais bien évidemment allusion à la première fois qu'il l'embrasse en sixième année. Je pense qu'on doit être dans la bonne période de l'année )_

* * *

Alors ? *se ronge les ongles alors qu'elle ne devrait pas*

Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous attendait qu'il rampe et qu'elle le fasse mariner, vous me l'avez quasi .s dit dans vos reviews... Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à ce genre de... moment... mais je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Je serais incapable d'écrire une alternative à ce chapitre donc si vous êtes déçu.e.s, j'en suis vraiment désolée !

Bref, **dites moi tout s'il vous plait !**

Et euh, à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !

 **Coeurs sur vous !**


	27. Nouvelle chance

**Coucou !**

 **Et oui, moins d'une semaine entre mes chapitres, mais vous êtes tellement enthousiastes en review dernièrement que ça me donne très envie de vous donner la suite !**

 **Franchement, je sais que je me répète, mais vous êtes des lecteurices en or ! MERCI**

 **Sinon, RARA, trop de blabla tue le blabla ^^**

 **Lulu :** J'espère que le point de vue de Drago sur ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment va finir de te convaincre sur... son attitude dirons-nous. Je sais que ça a de quoi perturber mais après ce qu'il a fait, il ne pouvait pas trop la prendre de haut non plus... S'il restait la même tête de scrout qu'au départ, ce serait quand même moins drôle, ah ah. Merci en tout cas de me rassurer quant à mes doutes et ma fille ne s'est aperçu de rien, elle, merci ! A bientôt.

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise :)

 **Berenice :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est un super compliment que tu me fais ! J'essaie vraiment d'être cohérente dans mes récits et j'ai joué sur le côté réfléchi d'Hermione. Oui, elle aurait pu le faire ramper un peu plus mais en même temps, elle se posait beaucoup de questions et il y a plutôt bien répondu ! Et j'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre du PDV de Drago le montrera cohérent également. Bref, merci !

 **Cecile :** Et oui, je voulais une fic légère et donc des Serpentard sympa (enfin pas tous XD). Je ne pense pas que Ron pourrait être avec une pétasse, donc Millie se devait d'être une chic fille. Puis j'ai quand même besoin d'elle pour embrouiller encore un poil Hermione, ah ah. Est-ce qu'Hermione va faire ramer Drago ? Je pense que vous ne pourrez trancher qu'une fois que j'aurai publié l'épilogue, ah ah. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme chaque fois !

 **Renata :** Bienvenue sur mon histoire ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu l'aies dévorée et surtout que tu me trouves cohérente. C'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à coeur, être cohérente, correspondre le plus possible au canon et être le moins OOC possible. Pas toujours facile (surtout en visant le Dramione) mais je m'y essaie ! Ravie aussi que tu aies été surprise par la façon dont Hermione l'a appris. C'était mon plus gros secret autour de cette fic (avec l'enjeu du pari ;) )

 **EndlessDream :** Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé la façon dont j'ai procédé pour les excuses de Drago même si ce n'était pas ce dont à quoi tu t'attendais ! Ça prouve que j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais et ça, c'est top ! Je crois que personne ne s'attendait vraiment à voir Blaise dans le rôle du connard de service, ah ah, en tout cas pas dans les reviews que j'ai reçues ;) Et encore merci pour tes compliments sur ma façon d'écrire. A bientôt ! **  
**

 **Julie :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça logique. Même si j'essaie de vous surprendre et de ne pas être trop prévisible, j'ai aussi beaucoup à coeur le fait d'être cohérente. Donc contente je suis ^^

 **Allez, je vous laisse à ce chapitre avec au programme, LA réponse à une question que vous attendez depuis le tout premier chapitre (mais que vous avez peut-être oubliée ^^).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 27 : Nouvelle chance**

Elle l'avait embrassé ! Enfin, techniquement elle lui avait juste effleuré les lèvres mais par Salazar, Rowena et même Helga et Gordric réunis, c'était quand même un baiser ! Le plus doux baiser de toute sa vie pour être honnête. Drago avait l'impression de faire des figures aériennes sur son Nimbus Millenium, il en aurait presque dansé de joie.

Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais vécu une expérience aussi éprouvante… Se confier à elle, comme il venait de le faire… il avait cru mourir plusieurs fois tout au long de son récit. Mais peu importait au final car elle était d'accord pour lui donner une nouvelle chance et par le sang de tous ses ancêtres, il n'allait pas la laisser passer !

Il lui avait dit qu'il n'arrivait à être totalement honnête qu'avec trois personnes dans sa vie. Elle était l'une d'elles, les autres étant Théo et sa mère, et il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de l'avoir été avec elle quand il voyait le résultat. Il y avait réfléchi toute la semaine et était arrivé à la conclusion que ce ne serait qu'ainsi qu'il aurait une infime chance d'obtenir son pardon. Et ça avait marché ! Ça avait été difficile mais efficace ! Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à la reconquérir mais ça, ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir après tout ce dont par quoi ils venaient de passer.

.

.

La jambe de Drago tressautait d'un geste nerveux. Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Après s'être ouvert à Hermione, il lui avait rapidement envoyé un message en lui proposant un rendez-vous. Elle avait donc accepté de le retrouver le samedi suivant chez Florian Fortarôme afin de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Et Drago était nerveux. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais bon, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que ses réactions face à elle étaient tout sauf habituelles.

C'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il la vit franchir la porte et se diriger vers lui.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en souriant timidement.

Drago lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à s'installer. Il interpella une serveuse afin qu'elle puisse commander sa consommation et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Malefoy, je me sens ultra-nerveuse, se confia-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, pour tout te dire…

Ils se sourirent un nouveau et le léger malaise fut dissipé par le retour de la serveuse.

\- Tu aimerais faire quoi ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… c'est étrange… Se revoir, comme ça, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que tu m'as dit… Je trouve que ça nous met une sorte de pression.

Honnête et franche, comme d'habitude. Ce constat le fit sourire.

\- Hum… Tu lis quoi d'intéressant en ce moment ? lui demanda Drago sans transition.

Un rire musical s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ronchonna-t-il.

\- On dirait que tu es en train d'appliquer les conseils que je t'avais donnés pour séduire… et bien moi, au final, se moqua-t-elle.

\- En effet, lui accorda-t-il en souriant. Comme quoi, ils ne sont pas tombés au fond du chaudron !

\- Je vois ça… Et bien, je suis justement en train de lire une biographie de Dali… Depuis que j'ai appris qu'il était sorcier, ça m'intrigue…

\- Ravi d'avoir pu apprendre quelque chose à Miss-je-sais-tout !

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, au plus grand amusement de Drago. Il était soulagé de voir qu'ils continuaient à se taquiner tous les deux. C'était ce qu'il aimait par-dessus-tout chez elle, sa répartie, et il était plus que ravi de voir que la révélation du pari n'avait pas changé ça.

\- Dis-moi, Malefoy…

\- Oui ?

\- Il reste un truc que tu ne m'as pas révélé sur le pari…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu avais mis quoi en jeu ?

\- Je ne peux absolument pas te dire ça… marmonna-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- C'est trop débile… j'en ai tellement honte… franchement, savoir quel était mon enjeu va me montrer comme étant encore plus misérable que je ne l'ai été…

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée…

\- Rohhh, allez, dis-le moi Drago ! Je suis encore plus curieuse à présent ! Et puis, vu que tu vas perdre car tu ne veux pas l'annuler, je finirai bien par être au courant !

Drago. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Comment pourrait-il lui refuser quoi que ce soit après ça ?

\- Très bien… Mais promets-moi de ne pas partir ni de me lancer un sort, OK ? Parce que franchement, ce n'est pas glorieux…

\- Promis ! jura Hermione, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

\- Jevaisdevoirmeraserlatête, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je suis sûr que tu as très bien entendu ! ronchonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as parié ma virginité contre tes cheveux ?! Vraiment ?!

\- Alors de un, je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que ce serait toi. De deux, je ne savais donc pas que tu étais vierge et de trois, mes cheveux quoi ! Tu n'as aucune idée du temps que ça m'a pris pour avoir ce résultat ! Forcément, quand on voit les tiens…

\- PARDON ?! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Ouais, enfin non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, ils sont très bien tes cheveux, tout à fait toi. Mais tu m'imagines avec des cheveux pareils ?!

\- Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? souligna Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tout à fait. Tu ne peux absolument pas nier que mes cheveux sont un atout majeur de mon charme. Mais n'oublies pas une chose, Granger, je me raserais la tête tous les jours pour toi, s'il le fallait.

Hermione lui sourit face à cette déclaration maladroite et commença doucement à pouffer.

\- Vous, les Serpentard, vous êtes vraiment de sacrés connards ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Tu me rends meilleur, Hermione, mais je ne changerai pas radicalement la personne que je suis.

\- Et ce n'est pas plus mal, lui répondit-elle en souriant, à sa plus grande surprise.

Drago appela à nouveau la serveuse pour payer l'addition et invita Hermione à le suivre pour aller se promener un peu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse et le sorcier lui proposa sa main pour un transplanage d'escorte. Il put ainsi sentir qu'elle tremblait légèrement en la lui prenant. Son cœur fit un looping en constatant qu'elle semblait déstabilisée par sa présence. Il l'emmena dans le Wiltshire, dans un parc pas très loin de son ancien Manoir. Il ne supportait plus de voir son ancienne demeure mais était encore attaché à la région dans laquelle il avait grandi.

\- Où sommes-nous ? lui demanda Hermione en laissant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Dans le Wiltshire. J'ai grandi pas loin d'ici…

\- Je me souviens, oui, répondit timidement Hermione.

Il serra doucement sa main et l'invita à le suivre dans le parc. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, se contentant de regarder les fleurs pour elle et de la regarder elle, pour lui.

\- Tu sais que tout ça me semble totalement surréaliste ? finit-elle par lui demander.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… toi et moi… ici, comme ça… Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça représente…

\- Tu sais, quand nous sommes allés à l'expo Dali et que… que j'ai cru que Blaise avait fait annuler le pari…

\- Oui ?

\- Et bien, je t'ai dit aussi que j'avais eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce que ça impliquerait… Toi et moi, sans aucun autre enjeu que nous…

Hermione ne répondit rien, préférant visiblement le laisser continuer.

\- J'ai appris à te connaître au fil des mois, Hermione. Tu n'es pas une sorcière d'un soir. J'ai pris du temps pour y réfléchir car je voulais être sûr de moi, de mes intentions. Non seulement je ne joue plus pour ce stupide pari mais… je suis sérieux, Hermione, quand je dis que tu m'attires énormément.

\- Oh…

\- Je sais que tu es vierge, je sais que ta confiance envers les hommes a été trahie il y a un moment et qu'apprendre que je m'étais rapproché de toi pour un pari n'a pas dû aider. Je sais aussi que tu manques cruellement confiance en toi, j'étais près de toi lors de ta dernière session d'examens… Tu es brillante mais tu doutes tellement… Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque, Hermione. Je sais ce que ça implique. Et j'y suis prêt.

Suite à cette nouvelle déclaration, Hermione resta sans voix, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure et le dévora des yeux. Une lueur amusée fit briller les siens et les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent légèrement.

\- Drago ? demanda-t-elle timidement, devenant de plus en plus rouge.

\- Oui ?

Merlin, il ne pouvait absolument pas résister quand elle l'appelait par son prénom. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle le faisait et il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'elle recommence.

\- Pourrais-tu finir ce que tu avais commencé sous ce fichu porche ?

Un franc sourire éclaira son visage suite à sa demande. Il passa tendrement sa main dans le bas de son dos afin de la rapprocher délicatement de lui et, comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente, dégagea son visage d'une mèche rebelle. Il pouvait clairement lire le désir et l'appréhension dans les yeux d'Hermione et ce constat fit battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite et beaucoup plus fort.

\- Si tu transplanes, cette fois, je t'étripe… murmura-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Sérieusement, Granger, il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à la fermer… se moqua-t-il avant d'enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Fin !**

Non je plaisante... Enfin, pas tant que ça ! A la base, j'avais prévu de finir comme ça mais quand j'en ai parlé avec Mery-Alice Gilbert (qui me relit) elle m'a dit que j'étais pas bien et que je risquais de me faire lyncher si je vous faisais attendre 27 chapitres juste pour un baiser. J'ai donc ajouté un épilogue, ah ah, mais à la base, je trouvais que ça ferait une bonne fin ^^

(n'empêche, si on pouvait me reprocher d'avoir été trop vite dans Nouvelle Page et Un weekend pour tout changer, je pense que j'ai su prendre mon temps pour les rapprocher, ici, ce qui était mon but initial ah ah)

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

Sinon, **je rappelle qu'il y aura du M dans l'épilogue** et donc si vous ne voulez pas lire de M, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous dirai comment en éviter la lecture :)

Je pense publier l'épilogue samedi en tout cas.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur tout ça.

 **Des bisous !**


	28. Juste un épilogue

**Bonjour !**

 **Et oui, cette histoire touche à sa fin...** J'ai publié l'épilogue d'Un weekend pour tout changer hier et je me retrouve à clore JUP aujourd'hui, ça fait beaucoup d'au revoir pour une seule personne... Mais bon, personnellement, ça fait un moment que j'en ai terminé l'écriture et j'ai eu un peu le temps de m'en remettre (et comme j'ai déjà le nez... et les doigts dans une autre fic, ça aide !).

Que dire ? A la base, avec JUP, j'avais prévu d'écrire une fic-clichée, un peu bidon et prévisible, un truc léger pour me détendre. Je n'avais pas spécialement prévu qu'elle prendrait cette ampleur ! Et au final, je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Si j'en crois vos (nombreuses) reviews, j'ai réussi à garder un peu d'originalité dans mon récit et à vous surprendre et ça, j'en suis plutôt fière :p

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire un épilogue à la base. C'est Mery-Alice Gilbert (qui a été amusée par vos remerciements ^^) qui m'a poussée à le faire. Et puis en fait, la virginité d'Hermione s'est invitée dans cette histoire, à la base, je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'elle serait encore vierge ! Mais voilà. Et donc, je me devais de raconter comment ça s'est passé... Pas simplement pour caser un **lemon** dans une histoire qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais j'ai pas mal insisté, via Michael, au blocage qu'elle faisait sur les rapports intimes donc forcément... **Je sais que ce genre de passage ne passionne pas forcément les lecteurices, donc si vous ne voulez pas lire ça, vous pourrez arrêter votre lecture au moment où Drago retourne à son appart (pour pas trop spoiler non plus ;) )**

 **Sinon, que dire de plus à part merci ?**

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour ses relectures, ses conseils, sa présence. Sans elle, vous n'auriez eu aucune de mes histoires !

 **Merci à Lealyn** qui m'a poussée à écrire cette histoire à la base et a commencé à me relire avant d'être rattrapée par des impératifs de la vraie vie :)

 **Merci à Karine** qui me relit toujours et me fait des super dessins

 **Merci à mon chéri** de me supporter (pas dans le genre je suis exécrable mais dans le sens soutien ^^) dans ma nouvelle lubie d'écriture alors qu'il n'aime même pas spécialement Harry Potter (ni lire tout court... pff heureusement, il a d'autres qualités ;) )

 **Merci à J.K. Rowling** pour sa magie ! Son univers m'a aidée à grandir et m'a surtout appris à rêver et sans ça, vous n'auriez pas mes histoires non plus.

Et enfin, **merci à vous qui me lisez et me manifestez votre intérêt pour mon histoire.** Un merci particulier à celleux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews... C'est peut-être un détail pour vous mais pour un.e auteur.e ça veut dire beaucoup ! J'écris ces histoires pour me faire plaisir mais sans vous pour me confirmer que c'est bien un minimum intéressant, j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps.

 **Donc Merci et merci encore !**

 **RARA :**

 **lulu :** Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aies aimé la fin. Je voulais qu'ils retrouvent cette forme de complicité taquine et donc voilà, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :)

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup et merci pour tes reviews systématiques *coeursurtoi*

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup ! Merci pour tes encouragements et compliments systématiques. Merci de prendre du temps à chaque fois. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. En effet, je voulais qu'ils retrouvent cette complicité qui s'était doucement installée entre eux. S'ils voulaient vraiment construire un truc, ils ne pouvaient pas rester sur la rancune du pari... en faire un tabou aurait rendu les bases de leur relation trop instable et donc voilà ^^ J'ai transmis les merci à Mery-Alice, ça l'a beaucoup amusée :) A bientôt !

 **Berenice :** Ah ça, le moment où ils vont "le faire" reste la dernière énigme de cette histoire ;)

 **Yazune :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon histoire t'ai plu ! Reste juste le petit épilogue pour la finir totalement. J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **On se retrouve en bas pour un dernier blabla ;)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Juste un pari**

 **Chapitre 28 : Juste un épilogue**

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois mois qu'Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble. Trois mois plutôt mouvementés, par ailleurs. Si Ginny, Millie et Astoria avaient été ravies d'apprendre que la situation s'était arrangée, Harry et Ron étaient encore plutôt hostiles à Drago. Ils lui pardonnaient difficilement d'avoir abusé de la confiance de leur amie même si elle semblait être passée au-dessus de cette histoire de pari.

Cependant, si Hermione voulait vraiment être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle attendait avec une certaine appréhension la remise de diplômes de Drago. Son obtention du titre d'apothicaire signerait officiellement la fin de l'année scolaire et donc de l'échéance du pari. Elle savait que Drago n'y pensait plus et tenait sincèrement à elle. Il avait su le lui prouver à de nombreuses reprises, notamment en acceptant sans broncher les sermons que Ron et Harry lui avaient servis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble.

Pourtant ce putain de pari restait toujours dans un coin de sa tête, la bloquant totalement quand leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Mais Drago faisait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le garçon qui la respecterait le plus serait aussi celui qui l'avait le plus méprisée.

Hermione était aussi consciente qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et que c'était au final la première fois qu'elle éprouvait de tels sentiments. Ça aussi, ça lui faisait peur parce que leur relation était tout sauf ce qu'elle s'était imaginée en lisant de trop nombreux romans.

Drago et elle se chamaillaient souvent. Ils n'hésitaient jamais à se dire leurs quatre vérités. Elle avait été relativement infernale durant son blocus et ses examens et Drago n'avait pas hésité à la comparer à une McGonagall sous substance illicite. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très sûre de savoir ce qui l'avait le plus vexée : qu'il insulte son ancienne professeure préférée ou qu'il utilise cette insulte contre elle. Elle lui avait fait la tête pendant une semaine en tout cas suite à ça. Seul son anniversaire l'avait poussée à enterrer la hache de guerre.

A sa plus grande surprise, Narcissa était venue de France pour fêter l'anniversaire de son fils et Hermione avait ainsi eu l'occasion de la rencontrer officiellement. Et oui. Drago pouvait la rendre chèvre mais dans la foulée, il la présentait, comme ça, sans pression aucune, à sa mère. Si ce n'était pas une preuve supplémentaire qu'il était plus que sérieux avec elle…

Ça avait d'ailleurs déridé un peu Ron et Harry. Ça plus le chantage que leur imposait Ginny et Millie. Ses deux amies étaient nettement plus semblables que ce qu'Hermione aurait cru de prime abord. Millicent semblait discrète mais elle gérait Ron d'une main de maître. Comme Ginny avec Harry, au final.

Hermione avait donc rencontré Narcissa à l'occasion du vingt-et-unième anniversaire de Drago. La jeune femme avait pu se rendre compte à quel point elle aussi avait des aprioris sur les Malefoy. Ou Black, en l'occurrence. Narcissa ayant obtenu le divorce, sous les encouragements de sa cousine française. Encore un scandale qui touchait les Malefoy. Narccissa obtenait le divorce et Drago sortait avec une née-Moldue. Hermione aurait été curieuse de voir la réaction de Lucius Malefoy face à tout ça. Ces bouleversements étaient sans doute une plus grosse punition pour lui que son séjour à Azkaban.

Bref, Narcissa Black avait été… adorable avec elle. C'était tout à fait le mot. Adorable. Gentille. Prévenante. Parfaite. Hermione en avait été grandement déstabilisée. Drago lui avait alors parlé de sa cousine Elfie et Hermione avait comprit un peu plus l'évolution de la mère de son petit ami. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps en Angleterre mais suffisamment pour rassurer la jeune femme. Elle ne serait pas un frein à sa relation avec Drago.

Elle avait aussi parlé de lui à ses parents lorsqu'elle avait été leur rendre visite durant le congé de Pâques et ils les avaient invités à revenir tous les deux les voir durant les grandes vacances. Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait transmis l'invitation de ses parents, Drago avait un peu rouspété mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, bien évidemment, il était trop orgueilleux pour ça, mais Hermione avait appris à charmer son serpent.

\- Hermione ?

\- Humm oui, Asto ?

\- Ça va être à eux…

\- Ah ! Bien !

Hermione était assise entre Astoria et Millicent dans les gradins de l'UML afin d'assister à la proclamation des diplômés en Potions. Astoria et Théo s'étaient rabibochés peu de temps après Drago et elle. Théo s'était d'ailleurs excusé platement d'avoir validé un pari aussi nul, ne cherchant même pas à justifier sa stupidité. Apparemment, le fait d'assumer le côté idiot des choses avait été primordial pour obtenir le pardon de sa petite amie.

Ron était assis à côté de Millie, bougonnant quant à sa présence à cette cérémonie. Harry et lui en voulaient aussi à Théo pour n'avoir rien dit. D'ailleurs, Ginny y avait également traîné Harry et c'était donc un drôle de groupe qui assistait à la remise de diplômes des deux Serpentard. Narcissa avait envoyé un hibou de Provence où elle se trouvait actuellement avec Elfie. Apparemment, elle avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance moldu, au plus grand agacement de Drago mais il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de vivre enfin pour elle et non plus pour les autres. De plus, il lui avait dit qu'il aimait autant qu'elle ne le voit pas comme _ça_.

\- Les voilà, les voilà ! trépigna Astoria.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant les éclats de rire de Ron et Harry. Sous sa toque, on voyait clairement que Drago avait rasé tous ses cheveux, ne laissant une longueur que de quelques millimètres, ce qui entre sa blondeur et le soleil les rendaient quasiment invisibles. Théodore arborait la même coupe, Astoria l'ayant obligé à être solidaire vu qu'il avait été assez stupide pour valider le pari. Cependant, malgré leur allure assez inhabituelle, ils ne manquèrent pas de prestance en allant chercher leur attestation de réussite auprès du Doyen de l'UML.

Peu de temps après, ils les rejoignirent pour fêter la fin de leurs études. L'an prochain, ce serait au tour de Ginny et Hermione. Elles avaient obtenu les résultats de leurs examens la veille et les avaient tous validés. Hermione avait hâte de commencer sa dernière année d'études. Ginny avait emménagé au Square Grimmaurd le mois précédent mais Hermione la croisait rarement, passant beaucoup de temps dans l'appartement de Drago. Ron et Millicent comptaient emménager ensemble à la rentrée.

\- Félicitations Drago ! le salua Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Merci ma douce, lui répondit-il en approfondissant leur baiser.

\- Hum hum… toussota Ginny. Dites les amoureux, y a des chambres pour ça ! Surtout maintenant qu'on la preuve que le pari a bien été perdu, ça doit bien vous chatouiller…

Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge vif pendant que Drago prenait un air désolé de circonstance. Il ne faisait jamais le malin quant au pari quand il était face à Harry et Ron. Cette histoire lui avait quand même fait gagner un minimum d'humilité.

Le groupe d'amis transplana à la Tête de Sanglier où ils célébrèrent les nouveaux diplômés.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione rentra chez Drago avec lui. A peine passés la porte, elle se rua sur ses lèvres.

\- Et bien, et bien… la taquina-t-il en reprenant son souffle au bout de plusieurs minutes d'échanges intenses.

Hermione rougit sous son regard. Elle y pensait depuis un moment et estimait être prête, à présent.

\- Drago… chuchota-t-elle dans ses bras en mordillant sa lèvre de nervosité.

\- Oui ma douce ?

\- Je… j'aimerais… enfin… ce soir… si tu veux… on pourrait…

Elle avait l'impression d'être une sombre idiote à bafouiller comme ça.

\- Rien ne nous y oblige, Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai officiellement perdu mon stupide pari qu'on doit… Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il le faudra, tu sais.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un looping et elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre peu à peu dans son bas-ventre. C'était de plus en plus fréquent dernièrement… Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle se sentait fondre sous ses baisers mais elle avait gardé un certain blocage jusqu'à l'échéance du pari. C'était sans doute idiot, Drago lui ayant largement prouvé qu'il ne jouait plus, mais c'était comme ça. Ce soir, si elle couchait enfin avec lui, elle le ferait en étant sûre qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

Elle se mit donc sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle ferma les yeux en glissant sa langue contre la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant gémir en retour. Elle fit remonter ses mains sur ses cheveux coupés courts et s'amusa de cette nouvelle sensation. C'était étonnamment doux.

\- Drago… mon chéri… soupira-t-elle… fais-moi l'amour…

Drago la serra plus fort contre lui et plaça ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la soulever. Il la guida dans sa chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et Hermione sentait son entrejambe gonfler contre la sienne. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et embrassa doucement sa mâchoire avant de poursuivre sa route de tendresse vers son épaule dénudée par sa robe estivale.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, n'importe quand, dis-le moi, je m'arrêterai, la prévint-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Promis… souffla Hermione en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Depuis trois mois, ils avaient bien évidemment poussé un peu le flirt, mais il y avait toujours eu une certaine retenue dans leurs gestes, l'ombre du pari planant entre eux. Ce soir, l'ultime barrière qui se dressait encore entre eux venait de s'effondrer et c'est avec volupté que Drago découvrait le corps de sa partenaire. Elle sentit ses mains glisser le long de ses côtes et remonter sur sa poitrine. Il lui retira promptement sa robe et dégrafa son soutien-gorge afin de pouvoir s'abreuver de sa poitrine sans encombre.

Hermione ne pouvait que gémir sous tant de tendresse. Elle déplaça ensuite doucement ses mains vers son pantalon afin d'en défaire le bouton. Drago se décala légèrement pour la laisser faire sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ils étaient à présent tous deux en sous-vêtements, se dévorant littéralement des yeux.

Hermione alla timidement caresser son membre tendu par le désir et pu voir un plaisir sincère gagner ses traits. Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en déplaçant ses mains vers sa petite culotte. Le souffle d'Hermione était de plus en plus court.

\- C'est ta première fois, ma douce, donc laisse-toi faire… Mais n'oublies pas, tu as le droit de changer d'avis…

Hermione colla ses lèvres aux siennes comme simple réponse. Puis les doigts de Drago commencèrent à effleurer doucement son sexe déjà humide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous ses caresses. Inconsciemment elle écarta les cuisses et il glissa délicatement un doigt dans son intimité. Hermione retint brièvement sa respiration avant de soupirer sous le plaisir. Puis sans cesser de l'embrasser, Drago fit jouer ses doigts avec dextérité et la jeune femme fut prompt à obtenir son premier orgasme.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Drago se positionna sur elle et vrilla son regard acier dans ses yeux noisette. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser.

\- Tu es prête, ma douce ? lui demanda-t-il avec amour.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête en fermant les yeux. Drago lui écarta à nouveau doucement les cuisses et se positionna face à elle. Puis tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre, il découvrit cette nouvelle partie de son corps. Hermione retient un gémissement de douleur mais Drago dû s'en apercevoir car il arrêta de bouger.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui… souffla-t-elle… continue…

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau et prit totalement possession de son corps. Elle avait les traits crispés, c'était visiblement douloureux mais il était tellement tendre dans ses gestes qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il s'arrête. Alors qu'il sortait doucement pour rentrer à nouveau, il lui demanda de la regarder. Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'il lui fit l'amour pour la première fois. Hermione avait déjà eu un orgasme et malgré toute sa tendresse, elle ne vint pas une seconde fois mais elle le regarda, fascinée, réagir au plaisir que lui prenait visiblement. Et quand il atteint enfin le paradis après tant de patience, elle ne put retenir les mots qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres depuis tant de temps :

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà.

 **Cette fois, c'est fini** ! Et donc désolée pour celleux qui espéraient qu'ils feraient perdre Blaise en couchant ensemble avant la fin de l'année, mais il n'a jamais mais jamais été dans mes projets de faire gagner Drago. On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses, non mais ! ^^  
Non mais en vrai, Hermione avait tellement peu confiance en elle (et dans les hommes) que je la voyais difficilement passer au dessus de ça. Je pense que le fait de perdre volontairement le pari était la preuve ultime que Drago pouvait lui faire de sa sincérité.

Et oui, en écrivant cet épilogue, Narcissa m'a glissé à l'oreille qu'elle avait demandé le divorce ! J'ai été bien surprise, ah ah, mais que voulez-vous ?

Sinon, le lemon... Et non, Drago a beau être ce qu'il est (*soupir*) pas d'orgasme pour la première fois de la demoiselle (à part pendant les préliminaires, faut pas déconner XD). Mais je vous rassure, elle en aura plus tard, ah ah.

Que dire de plus ? Allez, je vais faire **ma petite demande un peu lourde** parce que c'est la fin et qu'il ne faut pas déconner. Vous le savez, j'aime les reviews, comme tous les auteurs. Ça permet de voir si ce qu'on écrit fonctionne ou pas, ce qui vous plait... C'est rassurant et motivant. Par exemple, j'ai été ravie de lire toute votre colère envers Blaise quand il a lâché le morceau, ça voulait dire que j'avais géré le truc pas trop mal ! Bref, je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas l'envie ou l'inspiration de me laisser un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre mais là, **c'est la fin et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire !**  
 **Est-elle réaliste ? Les personnages sont-ils respectés ? Est-elle trop clichée ? Êtes-vous déçu.e.s par la fin ?**  
Vous êtes nombreuxes à avoir mis une alerte sur cette histoire, beaucoup plus que le nombre de reviews reçues (même si je n'ai franchement pas à me plaindre !) donc **dites-moi tout** !

Sinon, si vous n'avez pas suivi le truc (entre Un weekend pour tout changer et ici, je ne sais plus où je dis quoi), sachez que **je vais publier une nouvelle fanfiction appelée "Cours particulier(s)" à partir du 1er septembre**. J'ai déjà écrit 7 chapitres et euh... J'ai donné des infos en plus sur **ma page Facebook, Muushya** (et oui, auto-pub lol). Entre vous et moi, je compte d'ailleurs y communiquer le résumé officieux de CP dans quelques temps pour faire patienter ;) (sinon, hormis mes annonces de publication, j'y partage quelques fanarts ou mes fic coup de coeur :) )

Bref, il va bien falloir que je vous dise au revoir. Je n'aurai sans doute pas l'occasion de répondre aux reviews anonymes et je m'en excuse déjà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une adresse mail si vous voulez des réponses :)

 **Je vous embrasse fort et vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
